


Candace The Wizardess

by CptFreckles (Chadwicks)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: (At least according to the game), F/M, I rewrote a lot, Klaus story line, OOC, Probably needs editing, Special Powers, Spoiler warning right up front, because honestly MC is a wet mop, no please don't, rewritten, simply because I thought it fit better., sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwicks/pseuds/CptFreckles
Summary: Candace Freckles is surprised when an Acceptance letter to the Gedonelune Magical Academy floats into her Uncle's island home. We join her on her way there by train.This is a rewrite of the actual story, because I was unsatisfied when I finished it.Moderate sweari





	1. Pinkie and the Prefect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315012) by Shall we Date?. 



> Disclaimer: Every character except Candace belongs to the lovely writers at Shall we date? -Dating Simulator. So does the story, except there are some tweaks. :)  
> Did I already say please don't sue me?

Candace awoke after the Unicorn dream and grimaced.  _ Unicorn bastard _ turned out to be her first thought of the day. She looked around annoyed. It appeared as if she was still on the train toward Gedonelune. She glared indiscriminately at her surroundings.

“Candace!” The rude letter called out, she turned her glare on it. “We’re almost there!” It informed her. She nodded, indicating her agreement. “You must be a light sleeper,” it continued, “I only had to say your name once!” Candace didn’t really respond, opting to fix her disheveled appearance in the window. Her pink hair was a wreck and she made a horrified face at her reflection. She had to tie it up in just one high ponytail. It still fell all the way down past her shoulder blades.

The letter floated forward, and then retraced its float back to Candace, almost like it was pacing. “I almost forgot!” A metal object materialized and fell into Candace’s lap. “Here’s your emblem! Always wear it!” Before she could ask it anything about the odd little emblem, the Letter continued, looking out the window.

“Look! There’s the Academy!” The letter exclaimed. It directed her to the opposite window. Candace lazily looked up at it. It was quite impressive, castle-like in appearance, and sprawling over the landscape. If Candace was honest, the book pictures didn’t do it justice.

“It’s lovely.” She said, and she actually meant it. It was quite striking against the bland landscape.

The train unloading was uneventful, and rather boring. Candace looked around, then picked a building she wanted to go to first, and headed straight for it.

“Impressive...” Candace mumbled. Turning, she fixed her gaze on the Letter. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She actually smiled. The prospect of a new challenge sparked Candace’s adventurer spirit. She had read the letter, it was only a provisional Acceptance for now. This school was going to accept her. The Letter waved a corner at her.

“It is literally my job. Here.” It said, and another paper fell into Candace’s hands. She raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What’s this?” She asked them. The Letter waved in the air.

“It’s a map for the school.” It said as Candace unrolled the paper. Sure enough, that’s what it was. The Acceptance Letter floated above her for a second.

“Anyway...” It stopped for a second. “My work here is done.” It rolled up again and fell onto the map. Candace furrowed her brows. She stared for a second.

“Wait a minute,” She realized it hadn’t told her anything useful. “Curse you talking parchment.” She grumbled as she put it in the corner of her bag. Looking back at the map, it looked as if there were only three buildings, the main buildings, and what she assumed were the dorms. It was only barely afternoon, so Candace figured she would have time to explore.

***

 

The grounds of the Academy were gorgeous, as was the interior. Candace loved the thrill of getting lost and exploring.

Until she stumbled into what looked like a cathedral. She grimaced, definitely not one for religious study. Except...

Farther into the room, and on the podium sat an ornate scale. Curiosity being Candace’s downfall, she approached it. It was beautiful, and looked to be made of gold, with an impressive crystal inlaid in the handle. She made to touch it, but her hand was caught by someone else’s and yanked back.

“Don’t touch that.” The hand and the voice were obviously male. Candace glowered. She didn’t exactly enjoy touching other...  _ strangers _ . Annoyed, she spun around. Just as she had guessed, it was a man. He was annoyingly tall, and his blonde hair almost reflected the sun. His sharp violet eyes bore into her amber glare.  _ He looks vaguely like a Prince... _ Candace thought.

“Thanks Prince Charming, but this Damsel doesn’t need rescuing.” She deadpanned, slipping her hand from his grasp. He looked as annoyed as she did.

“What are you doing here Pinkie?” He... well, he didn’t really ask, it was more like a demand. She rolled her eyes.

“Pinkie, really? Veeeery creative.” This guy might have been taller than her and slightly intimidating, but she assumed he was just like every other guy she had ever met.

“Whatever. You’re awfully suspicious, not answering my question.” He said, not backing down. Candace folded her arms. 

“My name is Candace Freckles. I’m a new student.” He didn’t look convinced. Rolling her eyes once more, Candace pulled out her Acceptance Letter. “Here.” She handed it to him. When he looked it over he still seemed unconvinced.

“Look, it has my name on it, okay? Who would fake a Last Name like “Freckles” anyway?” He studied it for a moment longer, he was so slow Candace started to bounce her left leg with impatience.

“...Candace Freckles.” His look of suspicion hardened into annoyance and anger, changing his face drastically. Candace almost took a step back.

“So you’re the one who didn’t show up.” He said cryptically, cooling his expression slightly. 

“What.” Candace was done with his “Holier than thou” bull.

“Didn’t the letter tell you to wait at the station for someone to pick you up?” He asked. It was like a real question this time. Her eyebrows raised.

“What? No, the Letter lead me straight to the campus.” It was like he didn’t hear her.

“I was only able to find you by tracking the Acceptance Letter.” Candace slumped, annoyed.

“And here I thought you had just been looking for me the old fashioned way.” She said sarcastically. You’d think that a Letter would remember to say something about that. She amended her posture. “Again, no, the Letter told me nothing about waiting at the station.” He looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“What a dunce. I have wasted my time.” Candace almost growled in fury.

“Excuse me? Did you hear literally nothing that I just said? If anyone here is a dunce, it’s you. Learn how to listen.” She said angrily, stepping towards him. Candace was not a small woman, she was tall and slim yes, but she had muscles. Her Uncle had made sure she was prepared for anything, despite her deciding to pursue veterinary magic. The man looked down his nose to her. She scowled.

“I’m Klaus Goldstein. The Academy’s Prefect.” He said, like it mattered. Candace looked unimpressed. Just because he had a title, that did not give him the right to treat her like some country bumpkin.

“I don’t care who your father is, and I don’t give a damn about where you stand in this Academy.” She took another step towards him. “So, say what you have to say, then I’ll be leaving.” He was obviously taller than her, but she had the advantage of anger, she silently cursed genetics.

“So you’re from the island, Reitz?” He asked, butchering the pronunciation. Candace’s eye twitched involuntarily, there was no way he didn’t do that on purpose.

“I am.” She said, being somewhat cordial, without backing off.

“And you did Veterinary magic?” Klaus continued. Candace squinted at him, this was not going to end up well.

“I did, still want to. Why?” She asked carefully. He, of course, didn’t answer. He looked around the bright Cathedral.

“Why did you come to this place.” Candace looked around at it for a second.

“Accident, mostly. I was exploring.” His violet gaze connected with hers again and she realized she’d made a mistake.

“So, in other words, you’re lost.” He smirked. Candace’s eye roll returned.

“I’m not lost, I said  _ exploring _ . Or did you not hear me again?” She wasn’t  _ trying  _ to rile him up... Okay, maybe she was, but just a little.

“Isn’t that a map poking out of your bag?” It was indeed. Candace closed her eyes, frustrated. He took that as a yes. “So, you don’t even know how to read as simple map.” He said condescendingly. 

“Oh please. I know exactly where I am.” She pointed out the side of the Cathedral. “The girls dormitory is that way.” Candace then raised her other arm, pointing to the otherside. “Boys is that way.” He actually looked somewhat surprised for a second. Then it was replaced with what Candace would refer to as his bitch face. He seemed to concoct another idea.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t even pass the Judgment on the 13th day here.” He said, pettily. Candace groaned.

“Really? You’re going to go there? Yeah, this conversation was done a while ago.” She said, spinning on her heel and walking out.  _ Better keep an eye out for him _ . Candace noted. However, for the life of her, she could not remember his name.

 

***

 

Despite passing through the lovely botanical garden, Candace didn’t stop to enjoy it. She was still fuming about the jerk Prefect. Still couldn’t remember his name, plus, she had stayed so long just arguing  _ at _ him that she had completely lost track of time. It was getting a little too close to nightfall for her comfort. She grumbled to herself until she practically slammed into the dorm doors.

Stopping to take a breath, Candace planted a smile on her face. She knew just how angry she could look and she wanted a good first impression. She remembered her Uncle’s words.

_ “You want to save your anger for those who deserve it, and occasionally the unfortunate wall or punching bag.” _ Her smile turned genuine as she thought of that. Words to live by.

Swinging open the door, she looked around.

“Pardon me?” She called into the dormitory, there was no one in sight.  _ What a warm welcome. _ She said sarcastically to herself. The only noise other than Candace was a clock, steadily ticking away.

“Hello?” She called again, an odd sense of fear pricking at her.

“I’m here, I’m here.” An older woman wearing grandma glasses appeared from the end of the hallway. She saw Candace and scurried over.

“Oh my. Are you Miss Freckles, by chance.” Candace cringed at her last name, but still managed a smile.

“That’s me.”

“I heard you might be late. Got lost, did you?” She asked. Candace accidentally rolled her eyes.

“More like caught up exploring. I wanted to see the grounds before trying to traverse them.” Candace explained. Why did everyone think she had gotten lost? She suspected that Prefect Dinkleberg might be behind it. The woman smiled.

“I’m glad you... “explored” your way here.” Candace practically felt the quotes around explored. She tried not to glare. “I was worried you’d never come.”

“My apologies. I got caught up in the adventure.” Candace shrugged, making the woman raise an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t you worry,” she paused briefly. “It’s only your first day.” Her face hardened into a stricter expression. It didn’t really scare Candace, she had seen Prefect asshole’s glare and was sure it was worse. “From now on, you’ll follow a strict curfew. Make sure to be back by eleven o’clock or you’ll be punished.” Candace nodded.

“Of course.”

“And I expect you to follow the rules we have here.” Candace just loved how vague people could be as they just threw terms around her and expected her to know exactly what they meant. “There is a copy of those rules on the desk in your room. Make sure to read it carefully!” Candace deflated with relief. Finally, someone actually giving her a manual.

“Yes ma’am.” The woman smiled again.

“You must be tired. I imagine you want to get to your room already. Go on now dear.” Candace smiled in return.

“Thank you.”

“Your roommate is already up there. I hope you two get along, it’s really annoying to have to reassign rooms.” The woman winked and Candace let out a snort of laughter.

“I can imagine. Goodnight.” She started making her way towards the stairs.

“Good night Miss Freckles.” Candace almost completely missed the first step of the stairs.

 

***

 

“203... 203...” Candace mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway of the second floor. She kept looking down at the note the number was written on, and even passed by the door at one point.

Eventually she found it.

“203, finally.” She reached for the handle, then remembered herself. Straightening her posture and smoothing out her shirt, Candace took a breath. Then she knocked. Only then did she remember to smile, hastily she plastered a small smile on. 

“Come in!” A cheery voice called.  _ So far so good. _ Candace thought as she opened the door.  _ What kind of person leaves their door unlocked?? _ She thought, somewhat horrified. The room was lovely... except everything was pink. Did people think they were toddlers? Candace loved the color pink, of course, how could she not? But her favorite color was actually purple. Apparently she was making a face, because her roommate giggled loudly.

“If you keep that up for long enough, your face will freeze that way!” A woman with long ginger hair said from her bed as she bounced off of it, she bounded towards Candace in three or four steps, making Candace raise her eyebrows.

“You’re Candace right?” Candace smirked and gave a sarcastic bow.

“The one and only. And you are?” She asked. The woman giggled again.

“Amelia Nile! Pleased to meet you!” Amelia introduced herself, curtsying in what looked to be her pajamas. Candace started to snicker. Amelia soon joined her. They laughed until Candace’s sides hurt.

“That was good,” She said, still laughing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Amelia was energetic, but in a way Candace enjoyed. Amelia gestured to one of the horrendously pink beds.

“That’s your bed, and you can put your stuff in that chest.” She said as she passed by to her bed.

“Thank you.”

“I got kind of worried when you didn’t show up before curfew. Did Martha give you any trouble?” Candace smiled softly, assuming that Martha was the dorm mother.

“Sorry about that, I got distracted while exploring and then got caught up in an argument with some loser.” Amelia looked surprised, but she was also smiling.

“I did the same thing! It was so much fun, though I think I was more lost...” They giggled together some more. “Do you know who it was that you got into an argument with?” Candace grimaced and sighed.

“Well, I forgot his name, but I assume there aren’t many Prefects at the school...” Candace trailed off as Amelia’s face turned from surprise into horror, and then into interest. It took her a moment to say anything.

“... You had an argument with Prefect Klaus?” She sounded surprised. Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah. He was really rude about me being a Provisional student and doubted my exploring skills. He doesn’t get challenged very often, now does he? No wonder he’s such a chauvinist loser.” Candace asked, dread settling into her stomach like a coiled snake. Amelia let out a surprised giggle.

“Did you say that to his face?” She said mischievously.

“Which part? I don’t think I chose the word chauvinist earlier, but I did tell him how much I cared about his title.” Candace shrugged. Amelia kept giggling.

“Prefect Klaus is like, a superstar here, everyone knows who he is.” Candace groaned.

“I just  _ had  _ to pick a fight with a Prefect. Or did a Prefect have to pick a fight with me?” She wondered aloud Amelia nodded sagely.  

“You know, there are technically supposed to be two Prefects in the school, but Klaus won’t recognize anyone else to be “capable”,” She did air quotes, “enough to be the other. So, currently, he’s the only Prefect in the Academy.” The snake coiled in Candace’s stomach tightened as Amelia talked.

“Even the Professors and Headmaster go along with his decision. Nothing even remotely like that has ever happened in the history of the academy!” Candace had to stop her. She groaned and lay face down on her pink bed.

“Are you trying to make me regret all my life choices up to this point?” Candace grumbled into her pillow.

“That’s not even it. He’s a student, as well as a certified elite Knight-Wizard, like, at the same time!” Amelia was like a runaway train, not to be stopped.

“You’re making me almost consider asphyxiation with this pillow, you know.” Candace groaned loudly.

“On top of all that...” Candace braced herself for the final blow. “He’s also one of Walter Goldstein’s  _ sons _ .” Now that, Candace already knew. After Amelia had reminded her of Klaus’ name, she remembered his last name as well. “He’s been elite since the day he was born.”

“No wonder he’s a prick.” Candace looked at Amelia over her own pillow. “I assume there’s more?” Candace’s stomach was consumed by the coiled snake of dread.

“Yep! He’s guaranteed a position in the Ministry of Magical Justice when he graduates,” Amelia’s face looked like a mixture between worried and excited. “In fact, the students call him ‘Emperor’ Klaus.” She seemed to be finished.

“I see why.” Candace felt like the world had toppled to her shoulders, now replacing Atlas as the one who held up the world.

“The rules really don’t apply to him, he can go anywhere he pleases, without having to ask anyone, he doesn’t even have a curfew. They let him substitute classes if the professors need him to.” Amelia’s big reddish eyes were wide with the severity of what she had said. Candace fought the urge to cry. No, she wasn’t going to cry.

“I had no idea he was that important.” She said miserably. Amelia nodded.

“However, you’re right, he’s a real jerk to the other students. He’s made so many people cry after he yelled at them...” That settled it, Candace wasn’t going to cry. “Still, there’s no doubting his talent. He does actually deserve his spot as a Knight-Wizard. The Professors and Headmaster trust him a lot to let him do what he does. Not only that, but he’s also handsome?” Candace snorted.

“You can’t be handsome with a personality like that.” She couldn’t even stop the sarcasm as it flowed from her mouth. It made Amelia giggle even more.

“I guess you’re right. It scares all the girls away. It rarely ever happens that you get yelled at him right off the bat.” Amelia closed her eyes, her hand up to her chin in thought. Candace snorted.

“Of course.” Amelia’s eyes shot open, startling Candace.

“But he’s so handsome! I wouldn’t mind getting yelled at once or twice.” Candace looked at her like she had grown a second head.

“I guess??” She said, baffled. 

“Right?!” Amelia said, grinning. Candace retained her look, except like Amelia had grown a blasted Unicorn horn as well.

“I was only really able to notice after the fact, as he was kind of yelling.” Candace rebutted her statement. Amelia nodded, frowning.

“True. It would be a lot better if he was acting nice for a change.” She mused.

“He even went as far as to go after my Provisional Acceptance.” Candace glared at the memory. Amelia frowned.

“Hm... I guess that really wouldn’t be a barrel of fun, huh. Maybe if it was only once, I bet I could handle it.” Candace snorted.

“You’re insane Amelia.” She giggled in response. Candace smiled after a second.

“What?” Amelia asked.

“I’m just glad I got a roommate I can get along with.” Candace laid down on her back and looked at the awfully pink ceiling. “It’s a relief.” She heard Amelia do the same.

“Me too! I’m happy you’re my roommate, Candace, even though you have a death wish, arguing with Emperor Klaus.” The dread snake laughed at Candace as her stomach disappeared down it’s throat.

“We’ll get along dandily Amelia.” She glared maliciously at the pink on the ceiling, like it had insulted her Uncle.

“Yeah! To a long friendship!” Out of the corner of Candace’s eye, she saw Amelia raise her arm. Shaking her head in fond amusement, Candace did the same.

“To a long friendship!” Despite the Dread Snake, as Candace now called it, she was kind of excited to be finally going to school here.


	2. Buddies or Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace's second day. What awaits her this time?

Candace awoke early the next day, as she naturally was an early riser, and that didn’t change when she went to the Academy. She dragged some of her hair out of her mouth, then got up. The sunlight in the room somehow made it look even pinker. She pushed open the curtains to the balcony and enjoyed the soft breeze that greeted her. Amelia groaned, probably not a morning person.

Smirking Candace moved into the bathroom and did her usual morning rituals. After showering, she decided it was best to braid her hair in one long braid that fell down her back, in a way she could easily pull over her shoulder. Amelia was up when she exited the bathroom. They smiled at each other as they switched places, Amelia taking the bathroom.

It was Candace’s first real day. There was a twang of worry at going to class, but she knew she could handle it. The sky was clear today as if it was telling her not to worry.

“Are you nervous?” Amelia asked her as she was doing her own hair. Candace smirked.

“Only a little bit. I’m more excited than that.” She shrugged, swooshing the uniform without thinking about it. Amelia gave her an understanding smile.

“I hope you have a good first day, too bad we aren’t in the same class though.” Her comforting smile turned down. Candace nodded.

“Here’s to me hopefully making friends with the people in my class.” They had started to walk down the stairs away from their dorm.

“You have some pretty nice people in class with you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.” Amelia said hopefully. Candace wasn’t as hopeful, she wasn’t good at meeting new people. She opened the front door out of the dorm, letting Amelia exit first.

Candace gulped as she saw a familiar face. She immediately tried to hide herself behind Amelia to avoid being seen by him.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Candace whispered, annoyed. Amelia looked in the direction Candace was looking. Her eyebrows raised.

“Isn’t that... the Emperor Klaus?” She asked in a disbelieving whisper.

“Yep. No doubt about that.” Candace cursed her pink hair for once in her life. He was going to find her immediately. He also had one of the most unpleasant looks on his face. The Dread Snake returned to Candace’s stomach.

“I wonder if he’s waiting for someone...” Candace said quietly. It might be her, maybe to get revenge for her earlier behavior.

“It looks like it...” Amelia had a perplexed expression on her face. “Nothing like this has ever happened before though.” Prefect Klaus seemed to scan the crowd, Candace quickly averted her gaze, hoping that Amelia was enough to hide her from him.

“Hold up, Pinkie.” Candace deflated like an old balloon, except, that wasn’t her name. Making one of the worst decisions yet, Candace kept going, straightening her posture next to Amelia.

“That’s not my name!” She called behind her. Amelia gave her a horrified look, and Candace smirked. However, that didn’t stop him. He easily caught up with them and stopped them. Candace glared.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Prefect Klaus said it like it pained him. Candace glowered.

“Me?” She asked pointing at herself. 

“Yes, I’m talking to you Pinkie. Do you see anyone else with outrageously pink hair.” His statement made Candace’s mouth twitch.

“That’s not my name and you know it. Candace is seriously not that hard to remember.” She folded her arms and frowned. Amelia, somehow, was still beside her.

“I call you by a nickname so our psychological distances get closer.” Candace couldn’t help the eye roll at that point. The smirk that grew on his face did make her rather uncomfortable. It was not a nice smirk.

“Bullshit. What do you want?” She said tapping her foot. She had to get to class after all. 

“I came to get you.” He said his smirk turning into a look of annoyance. Candace glared at him for a second, carefully thinking of her response.

“...What for.” She didn’t see him lying about something like that. Amelia finally spoke up.

“Candace, what’s going on?” She asked, looking between the two people. Candace couldn’t look away from Prefect Klaus as if it would be admitting defeat.

“That is exactly what I would like to know.” Candace said calmly.

“Just be quiet and follow me. No questions.” Candace sighed and looked at Amelia and patted her friend on the arm. She supposed Prefect Klaus wouldn’t lie about that, but just in case, she went over her take down maneuvers in her head. 

“I’ll see you later Amelia.” Amelia gave her a sympathetic look.

“Good luck.” She called after Candace as she left, watching her with a worried look.

 

***

 

Prefect Klaus was not able to stop Candace from talking, no one could do that.

“How far is the mysterious place we’re going?” She asked, stretching her arms behind her head. “Maybe if you tell me where we’re going I could get there faster.”

He didn’t say anything. Candace stared at the ceiling.

“You know, if I start running, you won’t be able to catch me.” She was only kind of being cocky. She really was that good of a runner. It was enough to get a response out of Prefect Klaus.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” He said. Candace rolled her eyes.

“Not everyone is afraid of you. So either you tell me, or I get disinterested and wander off to explore.” A more rational part of her brain was screaming at her to stop antagonizing the Prefect.

“I can’t believe I have to deal with you this early in the morning. I must have the worst luck ever.” He said aloud. Candace snorted.

“I can’t believe I have to deal with  _ you _ on a perfectly good morning.” He seemed like he wasn’t a morning person. 

“Do you ever shut up?” He shot a glare at Candace over his shoulder. She shrugged.

“In class, sure.” He stopped shortly after she said that, they were in front of a very large door. Candace remembered seeing this when she first explored.

“The headmaster’s office?” She raised an eyebrow. “I could have gotten here on my own.” She folded her arms. Prefect Klaus swooped his cloak off of his shoulders in a very dramatic fashion, then knocked on the door twice. 

“Come in.” A man’s voice from behind the door said. 

“We’re coming in.” Prefect Klaus heaved the door open. The massive door sounded like it didn’t get enough attention from whoever oiled the hinges here, it gave out a loud creak as it was forced to move. Candace scrunched her nose at that.

“Someone really needs to take care of this door.” She said, loud enough for the man in the office to chuckle. Prefect Klaus glared at her before entering. She followed in. There were two men in the room, one of which she recognized. It was the Headmaster, which made sense as this was his office. He was the great Mage Randolph. He welcomed Candace with a smile.

“Headmaster Randolph!” Candace respectfully bowed.

“Indeed. It’s wonderful to see you Candace Freckles.” He greeted her. She kept from twitching at her last name.

“You two, come closer.” The other man in the room said. He looked like Randolph’s opposite, he had a bitter expression, quite a difference from the Headmaster’s smile. As ordered, they took a step forward.

“Thank you for inviting me to the Academy.” Candace thanked them, though she was still a little annoyed at the “Provisional” part. She was going to prove that she deserved to be here as much as the next Wizard, maybe even more than the next Wizard.

Candace felt Prefect Klaus’ glare on her. She looked at him and immediately glared back. He was not going to bad mouth her here.

“Now that you’re here, I would like to personally welcome you to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.” His smile was a rather comforting contrast from Prefect Klaus’ glare. “I wish you a fruitful stay from the bottom of my heart.” That made Candace’s eye twitch. Wasn’t it his fault she was only Provisional? She chose to be grateful instead.

“Thank you. I’m honored to be here at all.” She said.

“As you know, I’m Headmaster Randolph, and this is...” The man interrupted him.

“I’m a professor at the Academy. Professor Schuyler.” He still looked annoyed, a look Candace could identify with.

“Pleased to meet you.” She bowed respectfully again.

“I see you already have met Klaus.” Headmaster Randolph said, acknowledging their glare contest earlier. Candace had to choose her words carefully.

“...Yes.” She swallowed the second part of that thought  _ More than I’d like. _

“I brought you here today for one purpose. There is one more thing you need to know before you begin your life here.” His smile turned serious.

“Yes, sir.” Candace said respectfully.

“You must understand the Buddy system.” Candace was almost floored by how ridiculous it sounded. “Buddy system” it sounded like a Kindergarten phrase. She had to work to keep her face straight.

“Sir?”

“Buddies are a pair of students, randomly selected from all of the students in the Academy.” Candace fought back a snicker at the word Buddies. “To put it simply, Buddies are partners.” Candace raised her eyebrow.

“Then why not call it the Partner Plan?” She absolutely could not stop herself. “If you’ll allow me to be frank Sir,” Candace continued, despite that she could feel Klaus’ glare.

“Be as frank as you like.” The Headmaster said intrigued.

“Buddy sounds so very childish.” She conceded. The Headmaster burst into laughter. She wasn’t wrong. “But, other than that, what do we need Partners for?”

“When two students with favorable conditions meet, their emblems react and thus are chosen.” Professor Schuyler responded. Randolph nodded.

“From then on, the students share the same fate.” Randolph’s words sounded sinister. “If one of the student’s grades deteriorate, then the other’s will soon follow.”

“Because of this,” Schuyler started off after Randolph. “Partners are encouraged to work together so that they may both do well.”

“It is not that easy to find a Buddy.” This sounded like it was more of a burden than a blessing. Candace hoped she’d never find a Buddy, unless it was Amelia. “Some students graduate without ever finding one.” Randolph was looking at Prefect Klaus as he said it, leading Candace to assume Klaus hadn’t found a Partner yet.

“As such,” Schuyler started again, “you shouldn’t worry too much about it.” Candace nodded.

“I understand.” She might have said that, but she was still hung up on how it was called the “Buddy System”

“Do you have any more questions? Other than why it’s called the Buddy System?” Randolph asked, chuckling. Candace thought for a moment.

“I have one question, but it’s not about the... Buddy System.” She almost choked on the name.

“Go on.”

“Why was someone like me, who barely knows any magic outside of the practical kind, chosen for this school?” She asked. It was true though. She might know a lot about magic, but truth be told, Uncle Eric was not the best teacher, for magic, at least. Randolph thought for a moment.

“Here, Candace. It’s best if you don’t judge a book by its cover.” Candace cocked her head.  _ That wasn’t cryptic at all _ . She thought, annoyed at his obtuseness.

“What do you mean?” She asked, maybe he’d explain it better.

“Some things are better explained if you discover them yourself.” Was his even more cryptic answer.  _ Does he subscribe to ‘Words of Cryptic Wisdom Weekly’? _ Candace thought.

“...I see.” She absolutely did not see.

“I take it you heard about the Scale of Judgement from Klaus, yes?” She sighed inwardly, yes, her education here.

“I did. I know my acceptance is only Provisional.” Inwardly she screamed  _ Not for long! _

“Correct. Your fate will be decided on the 13th day of your trial period.” 13... what an unlucky number. “Don’t worry Candace, stay true to your heart and many paths will open up for you.” Randolph definitely subscribed to some Words of Wisdom esq. Thing. Candace nodded, eager for this conversation to be over. Klaus was making her nervous, just by standing there.

“Tell me something, Candace. What does magic mean to you?” Candace raised her eyebrow.

“To be honest, Sir, I’ve never really thought about it before.” She was pleading for this meeting to be over.

“Can’t think of anything?” He asked.

“Not anything good, at least. Sir.” Candace had to almost fight every part of her body to keep it from fidgeting.

“That is perfectly alright, You still have plenty of time to find one. You just have to search for it in your heart.” All of Candace’s will went to not rolling her eyes.

“...Of course, Sir.” She said.

“One more thing,” Schuyler spoke up again, almost startling Candace. She had forgotten he was there. “You must not leave the Academy grounds after nightfall. Also, the Tower of Sorrow and the surrounding East Forest are Forbidden.” Frowning, Candace nodded. She had thought that the Tower of Sorrow was a part of the Fairy tale of the Dragon of Time and the First King. Schuyler spoke so seriously she figured it must be actually real.

“Despite that, some areas still believe it is just a tale, the Tower of Sorrow is real, and Headmaster Randolph is one of the Three Mages who has vowed to protect it.” It made sense, Randolph being one of them. Candace nodded.

“I heard you were unable to meet Klaus at the station.” Candace groaned outwardly on accident.

“My apologies Headmaster, my Letter did not inform me that I was supposed to wait for him there. So I went exploring instead.” She looked away, hand on her neck.

“I’m sorry the Acceptance Letter failed to tell you the proper instructions.” Randolph said more understanding than Candace had expected. That made Candace think though.

“If I may, why was Prefect Klaus sent to the station?” _ Why not send another student? _ Candace thought uncharitably.

“Because I asked him to.” Candace had to fight her own face so it didn’t form into a scowl. Of course. He turned his attention away from Candace. “Klaus.” He finally addressed the large badger in the room.

“Yes?” He asked, his face carefully blank, or so Candace assumed.

“I would like you to continue supporting Candace.” Candace had been looking out the window, her attention immediately snapped to Headmaster Randolph.

“What.” She said in disbelief, she must have heard him wrong... right? There was no way he’d ask that of Klaus.

“Me, Sir?” Klaus asked. His face was still carefully blank, but Candace could see a frown forming.

“Yes. You two seem to have good... let’s say Synergy, together.” The Headmaster reaffirmed. Candace looked in disbelief between Klaus and Randolph.

“I don’t know about that.” Candace muttered. It felt like she was the only one against this, despite the fact that it would probably be unpleasant for Klaus as well. No hint of emotion showed, not even the frown from earlier.

“Candace.” The Headmaster addressed her and she looked back to him. “You practiced veterinary medicine, yes?” Well duh.

“I dabbled. It’s what my Uncle did.” She said. Randolph nodded sagely.

“If you are able to join us as an official student, I would like to guide you towards becoming a tamer of magical creatures.” Candace’s eyes lit up at the proposition, even more motivation to get through the next 13 awful days.

“That is exactly what I was looking to study, Sir.” She said with a smile. Randolph’s smile was back.

“I’m not surprised. If you study hard, then that path could be yours.” It was one of those moments Candace really wanted to call out duh.

“Already planning on it Sir.” She bowed respectfully, assuming the meeting was almost over.

“Klaus,” He began. “I know you are promised a position with the Ministry of Magical Justice, however, if you see to it that Candace is accepted, we could offer you a place as one of our professors.” Candace looked at Klaus to see his reaction. His expression changed completely. The stone face melted away into a grin. It was almost unsettling.

“Of course, Headmaster. I will do everything in my power to support her.” For a moment, Candace couldn’t believe he had accepted. His face looked nice when he smiled, even. The smile soon faded, however.

“That’s all for now, Candace, I hope you enjoy the Academy.” Candace almost sassed the Headmaster and decided it was definitely time to leave. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

***

 

Klaus led the way out of the office and into the hallway. Candace closed the door again behind her, it let out another shriek from its rusty hinges. Klaus and Candace looked at each other for a moment, both of them developing glares, specifically meant for the other.

“This is just great,” Klaus said. “I loathe looking after you with every ounce of my being.” Candace’s glare turned into an unimpressed look.

“Then you should have declined.” She deadpanned. She was good at school!

“Oh, believe me, I would have, but the reward might just be worth it.” He paused closing his eyes, then the full force of his violet stare was aimed at Candace. “I’m going to make you pass, no matter what it takes.”

Candace did not need this kind of stress in her life.

“From this day forth, I will give you a special lesson every day. After class, you’re going to be my slave. Doing anything I want.” That struck a nerve, Candace’s mother had been a slave, there was no way this ass jacket was going to make her into one.

“No.” She started, her anger bubbling to the surface. “I do not need your  _ ‘help’ _ to get into this Academy. I am not going to be your slave. This is something you decided to accept, so you’re going to have to deal with me as I am.” She stepped into his personal space. “And if you don’t respect what actual slaves have been through, there is a special place in hell for you.” The anger was obvious in every single one of Candace’s features. Her shoulders were tense and her fists were clenched. Her amber eyes blazed.

Surprisingly, Klaus’ eyes widened slightly, and he backed down somewhat.

“You need my help. If I remember correctly, you’ve had almost no Magical schooling. If you’re going to pass any classes, you’re going to need me to actually teach you.” It hurt that he was right. Candace took a step back.

“Fine.”

“Good. Now get prepared for the lessons.” Candace stood tall. He wasn’t going to scare her into submission, that was impossible...

Well, almost impossible. The silence that fell upon them was refreshing. It gave Candace time to organize all the information she had just gotten.

“You want to be a professor? Why?” Candace asked, curiosity being her downfall.

“So that I’d be able to knock useless students like you back into shape.” His creepy smirk thing made another appearance. “It would be a great stress reliever.” Candace considered this.

“If I recall, that’s not how a purveyor of information is supposed to act.” She said, flipping her braid back over her shoulder. Klaus didn’t reply. Candace really wouldn’t have cared if he had. It was going to be tough, dealing with him every day...

Pulling Candace out of her thoughts, her Academy emblem started to glow with a strange bright light.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Candace said. Enough had happened today, could the universe maybe chill?

“No way...” Klaus said it in the same tone as Candace had. His emblem appeared to be glowing as well.

“Klaus...” Candace said, a warning in her voice as if this had been his fault. A sphere of light came from each of their emblems, then merged together in between the two of them. It exploded in an intense light, it sprinkled tiny fragments of light on the both of them.

“What was that?” Candace asked, annoyed. Klaus frowned at her.

“You heard the explanation. Apparently, you and I are... Buddies, now.” Candace shook her head when she heard “Buddies.”

“That’s just great.” Candace said, this day could not get worse, it was impossible. The students in the vicinity stared at them. Whispering erupted around them as they glared at each other.

“Not only did they light up!” One said.

“But that’s the girl who was arguing with him!” Another said. Candace looked at them without moving her head.

“I’ve never seen her before...” Someone else said. More and more whispers started, and it grew louder and louder.

“I don’t believe this,” Candace growled, looking around the crowd, still facing Klaus, who was also looking around. “Most people don’t ever find a Buddy, but here I find it, and it’s also  _ you _ .” If she could spit venom she would have.

“Some do, some don’t. You don’t get to decide. It happens in an instant.” Klaus looked as irritated as Candace was. Klaus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great, now I’ve got even more reason to worry about you.” Candace couldn’t help the slight blush that grew on her cheeks.

“You shouldn’t worry about me.” Candace grumbled.

“Didn’t you hear the Headmaster? Our fates are shared now.” He moved closer to her, as more people moved towards them. “You’re going to drag me down with your terrible grades.” Indignancy filled Candace. She wasn’t a bad student! “That would be disastrous.” His glare sent a chill down Candace’s spine. 

“Of course.” Candace deadpanned.

“I’m sure we’ll get along well Pinkie.” She glared up at him.

“Maybe we will.” She growled. Her dreams of attending a real magic school were basically all crushed in one blow.

 

***

 

After splitting away from Prefect Klaus, Candace finally headed to her classroom. It was filled with other students happily chatting away with one another. Candace was relieved that Klaus was no longer nearby, it was a respite from the stress of always arguing with him.

She looked around, debating if she should just sit down in an empty seat or wait. The second seat from the window was free.  _ Could I get any more anime? _ Candace asked herself as she sat down. There was someone behind her, so she turned around to greet them. The guy behind her had an eye patch and was staring out the window. He looked even more anime than her.

“Pardon me,” Candace waited until he glanced at her. “Do you mind terribly if I sit here?” She asked. He regarded her.

“Do as you want.” He said. Candace nodded and turned away. Wow, what a stimulating conversation.

“Hey, you there.” Candace closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening to not let it be someone who usually sits here.

“Me?” She asked, turning.

“You must be the new student.” Candace finally looked up. The person who had addressed her looked like a mini version of Klaus. Candace squinted at him.

“Let me guess. You’re the younger brother.” Candace sighed. No one could look that alike and not be related. He looked a little surprised. Maybe people usually mistook him for Klaus.

“I’m Elias.” He introduced himself. Candace nodded and offered him her hand.

“Candace Freckles.” He took her hand. His handshake was good, probably because he came from a family like the Goldsteins. After Candace let go he didn’t go away.

“So, is there anything I can help you with? Any questions so far? I’ll answer whatever I can before class starts.” Another man came up and ran into Elias, smiling.

“Yeah, I’ve got one!” He said, his grin slightly unsettling to Candace. “Miss! Do you have a boyfriend?” Candace was physically taken aback by his question.

“What.” Candace deadpanned. He was an obvious playboy, his shirt was open down a couple of buttons.

“I’m Luca Orlem. Pleased to meet you.” He offered his hand to her with a smile. 

“Uh, sure.” Candace said, reaching for his hand. Elias jumped back in, distracting Candace.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ll only get into trouble with him.” Elias warned, side eying Luca. Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come'on Elias. Don’t be so lame.” Luca complained. Elias folded his arms and squinted, somewhat like his brother.

“What are you doing here anyway, Luca? It’s not like you to be here.” That was rather odd, Luca seemed like one of the people you’d find behind the library while Klaus and Elias were found inside in the library.

“Yeah, well the whole academy is talking about her. I had to come take a look.” For the second time that day, Candace cursed the color of her hair. “You’re Candace Freckles, right?” Candace looked around.

“I dunno, do you see anyone else around here with long bright pink hair?” She said sarcastically. Luca chuckled.

“You’re the one who lit up the Emperor Klaus’ emblem. Everyone knows you now.” He said it in what sounded like admiration. Elias’ eyebrows shot up his face.

“What?! She...” He looked like his entire world had turned upside down. “With HIM?!” Candace looked at him in confusion. He looked frustrated. “Ah I can’t believe this...” Elias said.

“Me neither. What a poor girl to get paired with the Emperor.” Luca said. Candace glowered at them. “I’d probably run away after three days. No, more like one.”

“I’d be out in two hours, max.” Elias added, making Candace even more annoyed. There wasn’t much she could do now. 

“Excuse me, I am not some animal to be looked at. I am right here.” She glared at the two of them. “Also I don’t know if anyone can be  _ that _ bad.” Currently, she thought he was somewhat better than these punks.

“Well, we’re talking about the EMPEROR Klaus. Y’know? Nobody can stand being around him. Right, Yukiya?” Luca tried to get support from eye patch boy.

“...Leave me out of it.” Yukiya said, smartly. Candace silently applauded him.

“Suit yourself,” Luca said, slowly making Candace start to dislike him more. Elias turned his attention back to Candace.

“Anyway, if you’re paired with my brother, you better do your best to not screw anything up.” Elias warned her as if she hadn’t figured that out yet.

“Yep, good luck with that, Candace.” Luca said that was the last straw. She decided that she hated him.

“Gee, how kind of you to inform me of things I already know.” Candace said sarcastically. The chime of the bell echoed loudly in the classroom. Elias looked up.

“It’s starting.” He said.

“Yep! I better scramble.” Luca said, turning and bolting for the door. Candace glared at his retreating back. Elias sighed.

“Don’t worry, he always skips.” That did not reassure her. How was he still in the Academy? Elias put his chin in his hand. “I’m more surprised that he even came at all.” Candace nodded.

“Talk to you later then.” He said. She was sort of annoyed. What kind of person was Klaus that even his younger brother couldn’t stand him?

“In your seats, now.” Schuyler walked into the room. The room fell silent. He looked around the room.

“Before class begins, Candace Freckles.” Candace looked up immediately as her name was called.

“She is a new student here... for the trial period.” He said. Candace stood and bowed.

“Hello, I’m Candace Freckles. Pleased to meet you.” The class clapped even though it was probably usual, and pretty boring.

“Very well. Sit down, Candace.” Schuyler nodded and Candace did as he asked. She relaxed in her desk.

“Today we will continue discussing magical tools.” Candace sighed inwardly. Magical tools were not her forte. “Our focus for today will be the Speculum Bracelet.” Candace had never felt more like a country bumpkin.

“This magical tool was invented by Walter Goldstein about ten years ago.” Schuyler continued. He looked around the room and zeroed in on how Candace was sitting. “Miss Freckles.” He addressed her and she sat up a little more.

“Yes, Sir?” She said, fixing her amber stare back on him.

“Do you know what Speculum means?” He asked. She thought for a minute, breaking down the word.

“It means Mirror.” She said confidently, despite the fact that she was not one hundred percent sure.

“Confidence Miss Freckles? Are you sure?” Candace hated this type of questioning. Of course, she was sure now.

“Speculum has two Latin route words, Spec which means mirror and ulum, which means to look or behold.” Candace thanked her Uncle silently for leaving the dictionary as the only reading material she could easily reach when she was younger. Schuyler looked surprised.

“Thank you, Miss Freckles. You know more than you appear to.” Candace glared at him. Was it just make fun Candace day today?

“This bracelet acts as a mirror when worn so that it can reflect any magic spells that are cast at the user.” He looked around the class again, looking for another student to jump on. “We will demonstrate its ability in class today.” He paced the room.

“I need one person to wear it and another person to cast a healing spell.” He looked around. “Elias, and Ruben, come up here please.” Elias got up and a tall man with a bald head stood as well. 

“Elias, you will be wearing the bracelet, Ruben, you will be casting the spell.” He said as they took their places at the front of the room. Ruben took out his wand and held it at the ready as Elias put on the bracelet.

“O sacred wind, grant us a breeze and mend this wound. Sanatio Aura!” Ruben’s accented words still got the spell across. Flicking his wand, a bubble of light hurtled towards Elias. The bracelet reflected it and sent it back towards him. It enveloped Ruben’s body and soaked into him.

 

***

 

Class was over, but Candace still had to go see Prefect Klaus. First days were literally the worst. Not many people wanted to talk to her, probably because she sounded kind of like a know it all. She shook her head, she really wasn’t there to make friends, except for Amelia. She stood in front of the Prefect’s office. She debated ditching and taking a nap in the gardens for a second, then shook the thought out of her head.

Taking a breath, Candace knocked on the door twice.

“Come in.” Prefect Klaus called. Steeling herself once again, Candace walked into the room. He was looking over some documents. He had some spectacles on, Candace thought they really fit him. He didn’t really look at her. “So you came, I thought you would run away.” 

“I thought about going to take a nap instead.” She shrugged. “I’m not going to run though.” There was no way he was going to scare her into submission.

“Then you better get started. Organize those documents in numerical order and put them on the shelf there.” He indicated a shelf to his left. Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t over extend my abilities or anything.” She sassed him. He looked up at her.

“Don’t just stand there. You’ve got to do what I say, correct?” He said, his eyebrows raised. Candace glowered.

“Fine.” Instead of arguing, Candace started to work. Arguing was going to get her nowhere.

 

***

 

“That took zero time. What other busy work do you have for me today?” Candace said, leaning against the newly organized shelf. He nodded and tapped a large stack of books.

“Put these away too.” He went back to work, and Candace did too. “I heard you stated the exact roots of Speculum.” Prefect Klaus attempted conversation, and Candace was bored, so she bit.

“Yeah, that’s the thing about the dictionary being the lowest book on my Uncle’s shelf. You learn a couple of things.” She shrugged, grabbing the first couple of books.

Neither of them continued on that thread, and Candace let it drop. It was actually really calming and fun, and Candace was now in better spirits. 

“I assume you have more?” She turned back to Prefect Klaus, he looked up and looked around. He gestured to another stack.

“Take those books there and return them to the library.” Candace eyed the stack. It would probably strain her muscles, but it wouldn’t be too hard to take them.

“Alright.” Prefect Klaus gave her an odd look.

“You aren’t going to argue?” He asked. Candace shrugged.

“I don’t see the point. It’s not very much work for me to do, it’s honestly not that hard. What’s the point of arguing.” It sounded fatalistic, but Candace couldn’t bring herself to care. He squinted at her, as if she was hiding something. That look made Candace glower at him.

“Do you want me to fail or something? Or do you just enjoy arguing?” He frowned.

“I don’t care if you get accepted or not. Your emotions show all over your face, by the way, it’s entertaining.” The smile that appeared was sinister. “Maybe I’ll enjoy teaching you.” Candace squinted at him.

“I think you mean teasing, not teaching.” She criticized. His smile didn’t move.

“That’s correct too.” Candace glared he watched her. “Are you going to run now?” Moving towards Prefect Klaus and his stupid desk, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward.

“Just because you expect me to, I’m not going to run. I’m going to do your tasks, and I’m going to be accepted.” She growled. Klaus folded his hands together and leaned forward.

“I’d give you maybe a week.”

“Watch me.” At this point, the only reason she wanted to be accepted here now was to prove him wrong. She turned around quickly, smacking him in the face with her braid. He glared at her retreating back.

 

***

 

The sun was setting when Candace finally left Prefect Klaus’ study. Her arms ached from use all day. She wasn’t really paying attention and accidentally ran into someone.

“Woah!” The man she ran into yelled out, surprised. Candace’s usually strong legs betrayed her and she almost fell backwards, but the man caught her arm before she could hit the ground.

“My apologies,” Candace brushed off her skirt. “I wasn’t paying attention.” The man shook his head.

“Not at all, it’s my fault too.” He said, Candace was almost immediately suspicious. Nobody was that charming, unless they were selling something. His uniform wasn’t like the usual uniforms, it looked foreign, even worse. He cocked his head, squinting at her.

“Hey, didn’t I see you earlier?” He questioned. God, she hoped not.

“You’d probably know, it’s hard to mistake bright pink hair.” He thought for a moment.

“Oh. Wrong person I guess, I don’t recognize your face.” He said. Right, because her face was the most memorable thing about her.

“I’m actually a new student.” She explained, he probably hadn’t seen her.

“Well then, pleased to meet you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Candace had to hold back her response to roundhouse kick said bottle out of his hand.

“Here,” He offered Candace the bottle, she squinted at it. “It’s my apology for running into you.” He placed it into Candace’s hand. She raised her eyebrow and examined the small bottle. It was rather cute. It was filled with tiny circles of all kinds of colors, she examined them, fascinated. They looked like little stars.

“How cute!” Candace said happily. “What are they?” She looked up from the bottle.

“Konpeito.” He said, as if it meant anything to Candace.

“Kon... peito?” She asked, trying the word out on her tongue.

“I think here they would call it sugar stars.” He nodded to himself. Candace looked at the small round stars.

“That sounds awesome.” She said, looking at what would probably become her new addiction.

“Yeah. It’s sweet. Try one.” He urged. Candace wasn’t going to yet, this was one of those times when waiting made things taste better. “I’ve got to run.”

“Thank you.” Candace remembered herself before he left. He waved in response, flashing her a kind smile. Candace walked down the stairs, still looking at the pastel stars.

 

***

 

“I don’t know about you Amelia,” Candace said as she lay on her bed. “But I could sleep for a week.” After taking a shower and letting her hair loose, Candace had realized how tired she really was. She buried her face into her pillow, if anything could smell pink, it did.

“You alright?” Amelia asked, she hadn’t seen her since Klaus had dragged her away that morning, her expression was concerned. Candace shrugged.

“It wasn’t that bad. It was really just... janitorial stuff? Alphabetizing and putting away books, bringing things back to the library. It was almost relaxing.” Amelia looked somewhat shocked.

“Wow really? I expected it to be awful.” Amelia put her hand to her chin.

“I mean, I’m exhausted, he seemed to never run out of things for me to do.” It really didn’t bother Candace, her aching arms were troubling her, but that was about it. She sighed. “It now feels like I’m trying to get into this Academy just to prove him wrong.”

“Well,” Amelia shrugged. “At least it’s a motivation, I guess. What’s that bottle you came back with, by the way?” She asked, pointing to the bottle of Konpeito. Candace smiled at the sugar stars.

“One of the foreign students gave it to me. He said it’s like sugar stars. I want a witness here so if something bad happens I don’t die.” Candace said. somewhat sarcastically. Amelia picked it up and examined it.

“It’s really cute!” She looked at Candace with a grin. “Can I try one and give you a verdict?” She asked. Candace was sure Amelia was going to get a sugar high.

“Why not.” Candace said, sitting up. Crossing her legs, she watched Amelia take one white star out. Her eyes widened.

“It’s pure sugar.” She said in surprise. Candace grinned and nabbed the bottle from Amelia, taking a pink star out for herself. Popping it into her mouth, Candace awaited the worst. It was delicious. She happily rolled it around her mouth with her tongue.

“This is my new favorite thing.” Candace said. Amelia immediately nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! I have up to chapter 10 currently written, so stay tuned for that. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. A Crash Course Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace is thrown into lessons with Klaus, and stays up late.

Candace walked into the main hall. She had already parted ways with Amelia. Tucking an errant hair behind her ear, she tightened her grip on her bag. She started the climb up the stairs, mentally preparing for the class ahead.

“Candace!” Her eyebrows furrowed. She turned to find Luca calling up from below. She glared at him.

“Good morning Luca.” She said, gritting her teeth. He smiled.

“You remembered my name? Wow, I’m impressed.” Candace shook her head.

“I need to remember the names on my hit list.” She grumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Of course I remember, we’re classmates.” She shrugged. It was a lame excuse, but it was better than telling him that she hated him.

“That’s it?” He said, as if he was expecting more. Candace rolled her eyes. “Are we not friends now?” Candace made a face. His smile was suspicious.

“... Sure, if you think so.” She was better friends with Klaus.

“I do indeed!” A grin spread onto his face. He did not sound sincere at all. “By the way I hear you totally shut down Schuyler.” He sounded almost impressed. Candace glowered.

“I’m not some country idiot. Just because I’m from some nowhere island does not mean I know nothing. Also you weren’t even there.” She shrugged. He smirked.

“All sorts of information comes my way.” He said cryptically. Candace started to walk away.

“Hold up, I do have something to tell you.” She turned towards him. “I’ll teach you a spell.” This did not interest her. She probably already knew it, she turned away again. “It makes the target be kind to you!” He called after her. She didn’t stop.

“You could use it on the Emperor!” He still called. Candace flipped him off over her shoulder. Magic was not going to fix this for her, she was going to fix it for her.

“Flood thy heart with kindness! Lana Puruit!” He called after her, she really didn’t care.

 

***

 

The seat in front of Yukiya was empty once again, so now Candace took it as her assigned seat. She made herself comfortable as quickly as possible. Almost falling asleep, she was immediately awakened by someone addressing her.

“Freckles.” Elias called out to her as he entered the classroom.

“Good morning Elias.” Candace said, uninterested.

“Getting used to things here?” He asked somewhat kindly. Candace’s suspicion arose in her head.

“More or less.” She shrugged. Still wasn’t used to whole, entirely pink room, but she was slowly adapting to it.

“How’s it going with my brother?” He asked. Candace shrugged.

“It’s not boring.” She said, Elias looked as if he didn’t believe her, like she was actually bored out of her mind.

“You don’t have to try to fool me.” He said, as if he knew exactly what Candace was thinking. “He probably had you do anything he wanted all day.” He wasn’t wrong. “He’s rough to work with, but everything my brother says is correct, right?” His eyes read sadness to Candace, giving her fifty questions she wanted to ask Elias.

Before she could ask any of them, the bell chimed to start class. Elias moved away from Candace, back to his desk. She sat, awaiting the professor to come in. Watching the entrance she jiggled her leg, praying it wasn’t Schuyler again, he did not teach the way she... understood very well.

A different professor walked in, his glowing smile was very different than Schuyler’s annoyed frown.

“All right, it’s time for class.” The students quieted down and took their seats. He looked around. “Wasn’t there a new student here?” He asked. He finally spotted Candace and sent a gentle grin her way. “You must be her.”

“Yes Sir.” She said respectfully, standing to bow. “Candace Freckles.” He nodded.

“Ah, Candace. Nice to meet you.” Candace sat back down. “I am Professor Merkulova. I teach History of Wizardry, Medical Magic, and Magic Potion Pharmaceutics.” He introduced himself. Nodding, Candace prepared herself for the lesson, maybe she’d get something out of this, she did enjoy History and Medicine, so perhaps today would be okay.

“This class we will be covering medical spells. Please open your textbooks.” Doing as she was told, Candace smiled at the pages. She loved all books, even textbooks. It still smelled new.

“We will be discussing how to heal wounds. Though, there are many different types of wounds.” He looked around the class, probably assessing which student to pick on. “Does anyone know what you call a wound you might receive from being poked by a needle or sharp object?” Candace knew immediately. He looked at her. “Candace?”

“A puncture wound.” She said quickly, not bothering to look up from her book.

“Correct! Looks like you’ve studied hard. Very good.” He smiled. Candace shrugged. It was okay. “We will be learning magic to heal puncture wounds and burn wounds today.” He started writing on the board. “When healing an external wound, it is most common to do so with a wind medical spell.” He paused to turn back to the students.

“However, for these two types of wounds, using the wind medical spell is counterproductive.” He explained, gesturing with his writing utensil. “A puncture wound might heal quickly on the outside, but the real damage is within.” He wrote more on the board. “Bacteria can cause the wound to fester and become much, much worse.” He drew a cute doodle of Bacteria.

“That is why it must be washed and healed with a water medical spell instead.” He said, once again playing with his pen. “Though, healing with water medical spells is a little more difficult than wind.” Professor Merkulova pointed to one of the other students.

“Cameron, what is the incantation for this kind of spell?” A quiet looking kid was watching Merkulova and jumped when he got pointed out. There was no way he was able to see past his massive amount of bangs.

“U-uh, ‘O sac-c-cred water... M-mend th-this wo-wound with th-thy-thy cleansing power. S-S-S-Sanatio Aq-aqua.” He provided. Candace felt a little bad for the kid, his stutter sounded bad. Merkulova smiled kindly at him.

“Thank you.” He looked around again, and looked annoyed at the few students that were giggling. “Now, shall we have a demonstration?” He asked, pulling out his wand. “Apareo Umbra!” He called, with a flick of his wand, a shadowy figure appeared. Its shape closely mirrored that of Professor Merkulova. 

“This Umbra has been inflicted with a devastating puncture wound. I will need someone to use a medical spell to heal it.” He paused to scan the students. Candace saw some students try to duck from view, others straightened up. “Elias, would you care to try.” 

“Sure.” Elias slowly rose, rather dramatically, from his seat and walked to the front of the classroom.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Merkulova encouraged. Elias nodded and stood straight and readied his wand in front of him. He seemed to take a breath. “Sanatio Aqua!” He skipped the incantation. Candace watched as a transparent ribbon of water streamed from his wand and wrapped around the Umbra. It seemed like a perfect cast, there weren’t even any distortions.

“Wonderful, Elias. Your spell was perfect.” Merkulova praised, Candace disagreed, but only on the principle that nothing was perfect.

“Thank you.” Elias said, and the classroom erupted into applause at his performance. Candace joined them, but her heart wasn’t in it. All he did was what the Professor had asked him. Maybe she was bitter about not being good at it. Plus he was from an elite family, giving him a leg up on everyone else.

 

***

 

Candace had enjoyed Merkulova’s class. It was a simple class, that was focusing on practicing practical magic. She enjoyed things that were actually applicable. Candace was on her way towards Prefect Klaus’ office when she was stopped by someone calling her name.

“Candace?” She turned at the sound of her name. Professor Merkulova stood behind her. 

“Oh, hello Professor.” Candace said, stopping. He smiled.

“Hello.” It felt awkward to Candace.

“I enjoyed your class today, Sir. It was very good.” That made his smile widen.

“Really? That’s wonderful to hear.” She got a little more excited about talking to him, he was her Professor, and taught some of her favorite classes.

“Most of your classes cater to my interests too.” She said, clutching her bag.

“You must be fond of white magic then.” He guessed. She nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Taming as well.”

“You wanted to become a tamer, right?” He was almost correct. Candace shrugged.

“It’s more like it’s what I’m good at, but before I get to deciding what I would like to do, I’d like to get accepted first.” She said, honestly? She could for anything that would bring adventure.

“That’s right.” He nodded, furrowing his brows. “Weren’t you the one that lit up Klaus?” Candace gave him a look.

“If that’s the verb you would like to use, then sure.” It took Candace a moment, but she figured he had meant the fact that their emblems lit up. “Why?”

“He is very strict, but nonetheless he is an excellent wizard. I’m sure you will do fine if you cooperate with him.” People seemed to like to tell Candace things she already knew about Prefect Klaus. “Feel free to ask me any questions if you have the need.” Merkulova offered. Candace decided that maybe she could use his help, but probably not.

“Thank you Professor, but I think I’ll be alright, I have my books.” She lifted up her bag. She had a textbook and like, three, random magic books along with it.

 

***

 

Candace arrived in the hallway where Prefect Klaus’ office was. Preparing herself for anything, Candace was about to knock on the door when it flew open. She almost fell over, straight onto Prefect Klaus. Oddly, the first thing Candace noticed was that he was not wearing his full uniform, his suit jacket and Prefect cloak were missing. His emblem sat on his vest. He adjusted his tie and looked at Candace.

“You’re late.” He said, his sharp eyes staring into her soul. Candace shrugged.

“Class ran a little long.” She lied.

“I was just about to come find you.” Prefect Klaus said. Candace raised her eyebrows.

“Drag me out kicking and screaming, huh?” She smirked, it was almost like she was starting to enjoy their sassy conversations. She didn’t give him chance to reply. “You don’t have to do that, I’ll come.”

“We’re heading outside anyway.” He shrugged, starting past Candace, towards the stairs. That made Candace smile. She loved being outside. “We’re learning magic today. It’s too cramped to do it indoors.” Candace almost thanked Prefect Klaus, but decided against it. 

“Wonderful.” It wasn’t even a sarcastic  _ wonderful _ . She was actually excited for this. 

“Wow, not even sarcastic.” Prefect Klaus snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re happy.” Candace grinned behind him.

“Please. I’m never happy.” She stated, her grin staying put.

The courtyard was empty when they arrived, which relieved Candace, she wasn’t too fond of crowds, especially when she was doing something she wasn’t practiced in. Klaus stopped and folded his arms, then turned to Candace.

“All right. Your special training begins now.” Candace reminded herself that he was a good wizard. She stood up straight and tall, ready to take whatever he said.

“I’m going to have you start by making a tiny tornado using wind magic.” He instructed. Candace raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“A tornado?” She asked, it was kind of a dumb question, but she wanted to know all she could.

“Right. You’ll want to control it so it stays in the same place.” He said. Candace bit at her lip.

“That... You do know I’m bad at magic, right?” She asked, even though the admittance to that hurt her in her soul. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s as basic as you can get.” He shrugged. “I can teach you anything, don’t worry about it.” She still didn’t like it, but he seemed confident. “This is the first step to controlling any magic.” It wasn’t exactly uplifting, but it worked.

“Go on, give it a shot.” Klaus gestured to the ground in front of her. “Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos.” He explained the incantation to her. Candace took a breath to relax herself, then lifted her wand.

“Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex! Turbo Ventos!” A swirl of wind formed at the tip of Candace’s wand. It stayed put for only a couple of seconds before it grew larger and more furious. Candace couldn’t control it. She tried to focus on it harder, but it howled around her, whipping her hair around. She was too stubborn to ask for help.

“Quies!” Klaus’ voice cut through the storm, stopping it. He gave her a baffled look. Candace glared back at him. “What an awful skill you have.” He said. Candace gave him an unimpressed look.

“Did you miss the whole, “I’m bad at magic because someone who dropped out of this Academy taught me.”?” He shook his head, as if it was that unbelievable.

“You lost concentration as soon as your magic appeared!” He yelled. Candace wasn’t going to argue with him, but it was still harsh. “That’s why your tornado went wild!” He took a breath. “You need to stay focused all the way through.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll show you. Watch me.” He sighed while taking his wand out. “Turbo Ventos!” A swirl of wind appeared which quickly transformed into a tiny vortex. He made it look so easy, even omitting the incantation.

“Try to imagine the vortex and sustain that thought in your mind.” Klaus explained, while letting the vortex travel through the air. “Pour your magic through your wand with that image in your head to maintain it.” It basically danced in the air around him. Candace was impressed, to say the least. She was somewhat happier that he was the one teaching her. “You got it?” He asked.

“... I might.” Candace said, she might. Klaus lowered his wand and stared at her.

“Do you really think you can pass the Judgement without being able to do this much?” He asked seriously, as if he was actually interested in Candace’s answer. Either way he didn’t let her answer. “You’re mistaken.” It was his quiet anger that got to Candace, way more than his loud anger. She had to fight not to get angry herself, because that would get her nowhere.

“Listen.” He closed his eyes. “Magic is...” Candace had to try so hard to not react in anyway to what he had said to her, that she stopped listening. When she tuned back in, she had missed the important part. “While mental and physical endurance is important, daily practice is essential if you-” Candace remembered the exchange with Luca. Maybe it’d be amusing. She needed a break, something funny.

“Flood thy heart with kindness. Lana Puruit.” Candace whispered, lifting her wand slightly. She just wanted to see what it would do at this point. A light hit Prefect Klaus and he looked confused and annoyed. A croaking started, and Candace looked up at his head.

She could not keep her laughter in. There was an adorable, pink, and slightly jelly looking, toad. She totally knew the spell was probably a prank, but the toad, the toad was cute. Prefect Klaus looked totally confused.

“What... did you just do?” A massive grin spread across his face, the likes of which Candace had never seen. Even to Klaus, the pink toad was amusing.

That didn’t last, and soon it turned from a grin into sneer. Candace had to cover her laughter with a hand.

“You had the nerve to summon a toad on my head.” She snorted.

“To be honest, I didn’t know what it was going to do, but I thought it was going to be funny.” She placed her other hand on her hip, keeping her hand on her mouth, so he couldn’t see her grin. He gave her a look.

“Explain yourself. Now.” He said angrily. Candace grinned wider behind her hand.

“I had no idea that that would summon a toad on your head.” She snerked.

“So you cast a spell without knowing what it did?” He criticized. Candace shrugged.

“Do you think this is a joke? You’re not going to get in without my help.” He said again. Candace’s grin disappeared and she turned back to being serious. “Do the tornado again, control it this time!” He ordered. Candace took a breath.

“Yes Sir!”

 

***

 

“Not like that, how many times do I have to tell you?” No matter how many times Candace tried the spell, it went out of control. She was getting frustrated, as was Prefect Klaus. She was starting to exhaust her magical powers. Her legs gave up on her, and she fell onto one of the benches.

Prefect Klaus glared at her with his sharp eyes, his arms were folded, as if in disappointment. Candace frowned, she hadn’t made any progress.

“I... I’m sorry.” She didn’t think she’d ever have to say that to Prefect Klaus, but here she was.

“Hmm?” Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m sorry I’m not very good at magic, and I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me in almost every way possible.” She bowed her head and let her hair fall over her face. “I know you’re fed up, and so am I.”

“You’re right. I am fed up.” He admitted, even though it was obvious on his face. “And although I’m angry, I’m not giving up on you.” Candace looked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m trying to think of how I can explain it so it’ll stick in your thick head.” He said, his brow furrowed in thought. Candace stood again, even though her legs were screaming at her to stop. If Prefect Klaus was going to try for Candace, she was going to try for him. She brushed off her skirt and raised her wand, and was about to try again.

“Wait.” Klaus stopped her. She raised an eyebrow at him. “The... the way you hold it is weird. Your stance is too. It might be affecting your magic.” He sat and fiddled with his necklace. “Look, you want to do this.”

He walked up behind her and placed his hand over Candace’s.

“Hold your wand right here. Your other hand should relax, like this.” As he took a hold of her other hand, his chest pressed close against her back. His body closed around her, and she was able to feel his muscles pressing against her. Candace could feel his breath brush against her skin. Heavily reminding her that he was actually a man, in fact, the more Candace thought about it, the more her heart picked up its pace.

“Remember, the most important thing is to imagine it in your head.” With every word his breath ghosted through her hair. “Think about how large you want it to be. Where you want it to go. See it before you cast the spell.” He reminded her.

“Understood.” Candace intoned, trying to keep the shaking from her voice.

“You’re still too tense, loosen up.” There was no way Candace was going to be able to do that with him right there. He sighed. “Match my breathing.” He moved even closer to Candace, breathing softly and steadily by her ear. It was a struggle to slow her breathing, after a while Candace was able to relax.

“Good. Keep it like that.” He backed up a couple of steps. “Even slugs know how to breathe right.” He criticized. Candace snorted and rolled her eyes. “Try it.” He urged. Candace nodded.

“Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos.” She swiped her wand through the air while imagining the tornado in her mind. A small vortex appeared at the tip of the wand. A grin spread across her face.

“Don’t celebrate just yet! Concentrate.” He reminded her. Candace nodded, and strained to control it, trying to concentrate to keep it from moving. It was draining her of the last bits of her magic.

“Hold it for ten more seconds.” He ordered. Candace nodded again. He counted down the seconds. After ten seconds, “You can stop now.” He told her. Candace dropped her wand and sighed in relief. She started breathing heavily. The tornado slipped apart and dispersed into the winds.

“See? Even you can do it. You just can’t hold it for very long.” He adjusted his tie. “That’ll be your homework.” Candace raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

“Homework?” She asked curiously.

“Practice making a small one the size of your palm and holding it for longer.” He ordered. Candace nodded, it seemed reasonable enough. “I thought for sure you would put up a fight.” He looked a little surprised. Candace shrugged.

“I won’t be able to get admitted here unless I work on my magic.” She said, arguing with him might be fun, but only if there was a point.

“That’s what I want to hear. There may be hope for you after all.” A slight smile spread on his face. “Take that motivation and put it to work.” Candace smiled.

“Of course.” He turned serious again.

“Don’t think you can skip the homework, I’ll be testing you tomorrow on it.” Candace took a step back in surprise.

“Excuse me?” She questioned. “That doesn’t give me anytime to practice at all!” She glowered at him, it was like he was trying to make it impossible. He shrugged.

“You’ll find the time.” They glared at eachother for a moment. “Alright then, head back to your dorm. It’s getting dark.” He glanced away from her glare, towards the setting sun. Their surroundings were darkening, as the sun seemed to crash behind the Academy wall.

“Your pink is all messed up.” Prefect Klaus pointed out. Candace brought her hands up and felt just how frazzled it was from all the wind magic. Her braid was probably a mess too. Sighing, she quickly untied it and shook out the braid. Instead of bundling it into another braid, she pulled her hair up and tied it into a high ponytail.

They parted ways with only one more insult slung between them.

By the time Candace arrived back in her dorm room, Amelia was already asleep. Looking around, Candace popped another piece of Konpeito into her mouth before she walked out onto the balcony to get her homework done. The night was gorgeous, and she took some time to enjoy it before getting on to her practice.

Taking the same stance as she had earlier, Candace readied her wand.

“Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos.” She said quietly, as to not wake the other students. A tiny tornado appeared with the flick of her wand. She focused on maintaining the tornado by letting her magic flow through her wand.

After five minutes of playing around with the tiny tornado, she ran out of energy. The vortex was drawn away by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Stay tuned for the next one :3


	4. A Night In The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace and Klaus get trapped in the Greenhouse... Oh dear.

Candace still had plenty of time before class began. She hadn’t exactly slept the night before, as she had decided to practice all night and forgot to go to bed. She walked down the halls quietly as she read her book.

“Morning.” Someone by a classroom door spoke to her, Candace spoke without thinking.

“Good morning.” She said, still not looking up from her book.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” That was a little creepy. Candace finally looked up, ready for a verbal battle. It was just Prefect Klaus. Candace relaxed her tense shoulders.

“Way to sound creepy.” She said, slipping her bookmark into her page and putting the book away.

“I did not sound creepy. Come on.” He gestured for her to follow him. Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, because “I’ve been waiting for you” doesn’t sound creepy at all. Where to?” She asked, maybe this time he would actually answer.

“To the courtyard.” He started walking away. “For morning training.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She grumbled. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” He raised an eyebrow at her over his shoulder.

“You’re being rather obedient today.” He observed. Candace wasn’t fond of his phrasing.

“As I said earlier, I’m not going to pass the Judgement if I’m as bad as I am now.” It was almost a joke to her now, how uncommonly bad she was at magic just seemed to further her worsened mood.

“You’re not that bad, actually. There’s still a way to get in if you try hard enough.” He actually sounded like he was trying to pick up her spirits, maybe it was just the lack of sleep. “That’s why I give you the special lessons in the morning. Get prepared for it.” He was at least encouraging her. Candace nodded.

“Thank you, I suppose.” She supposed he deserved some thanks. He wasn’t as awful as he could have been. As they walked outside, it was still barely sunrise. Candace had left her hair down that day, so the gentle wind pushed it around slightly.

“Alright, we’ll continue with the training from yesterday. You did practice it, didn’t you?” Prefect Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, as if she was a slacker.

“Yeah, despite the fact you only really gave me last night to do so, I still managed to practice it a couple of times.” She hoped she didn’t look like she hadn’t gotten any sleep. He nodded.

“Then show me.”

She took a breath before she moved into her stance, almost like it was second nature to her. “Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos.” She said it at a normal volume, no need to yell it. A small tornado formed in front of her. She happily moved it around in front of her, even far enough to be right in front of Prefect Klaus’ face. She was tempted to have it mess up his golden locks. He seemed slightly amused.

“Okay, that’s good.” With a flare for the dramatic, Candace had it float directly up, then gently unfurl itself into the wind. “Looks like you did indeed practice. Good work.” Candace smiled at his praise. “See, you can do it if you put your mind to it. Keep it up.” At that moment, Candace could really see him becoming a good Professor. She wiped that image out of her mind.

“Alright, now try doing it again.” Candace nodded. “There’s enough time to do about five more times before class.” Loosening herself up, Candace got ready to start the long day.

 

***

 

Sighing, Candace entered the class and immediately got ready to nap during class. Someone decided to interrupt her sleeping.

“You look pretty dead this morning.” Luca said. Candace growled, hopefully loud enough for him to get the message to leave her alone. “Have you tried the spell I told you?” He asked, not getting her message. Her head shot up and she fixed him with a soul ripping glare. Right as she was about to level him with that glare, the bell chimed the beginning of class.

“Whoops. It’s time to scram! See ya!” He said it like Candace would want to see him again. He strolled briskly out of the classroom.

“Have fun failing.” Candace grumbled.  _ Assjacket _ She added in her head. The class awaited the next Professor to enter. Candace was going to try and start napping again, but the person who strode in surprised her.

Headmaster Rudolph entered the classroom.

“Settle down everyone, let’s begin class.” He studied the classroom, and sent a smile Candace’s way, it was somewhat calming. “Goodness, Candace. You look dazed. Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. She shook her head.

“I’m perfectly fine sir, just a little lack of sleep.” He raised his eyebrows, but let the subject drop.

“I am in charge of teaching the History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic, and Magical Creature Biology. I’m pleased to see you here.” He had her at History. Despite being borderline exhausted, Candace was ready to pay attention to his lesson.

“Today, we will be learning about the history of Gedonelune. You are all familiar with how Gedonelune was founded I take it?” There were nods all around the room. “Good, then let’s do a quick review. Who was it that brought the Dragon of Time to Gedonelune?” He tapped his chin as he looked around the room. “Candace?” He addressed her. She had to repress an eye roll. Did she just have “Please pick on me” tattooed on her forehead?

“I do believe it was the First King.” She said. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. The Headmaster nodded.

“Correct. I’m glad you’ve taken the chance to review your textbooks.” He turned away from her, addressing the full class. “The Three Mages vowed to protect the Tower of Sorrow which lies in the East Forest. Coincidentally, that is the main topic of the lecture today.” He went up to the board and apparated his pen.

“The Tower of Sorrow is more or less a mausoleum, where the Dragon of Time rests on the highest floor. However, no one can go to the Tower and pay the Dragon a visit...” Candace felt a stab of sympathy for the Dragon. It’d been stuck there for who knows how long. It was just an animal in a cage at this point. She had accidentally tuned out of the lecture. “...To confuse and misdirect all those who set foot in it.” He was now talking about the East Forest. “So getting close to the Tower of Sorrow is not as easy as it sounds. Most who enter the East Forest will be disillusioned and fall prey to its magic, especially students like all of you who are still inexperienced. You should keep well clear of it.” Candace found it somewhat ridiculous they’d put an Academy right next to such a dangerous place.

 

***

 

Candace completely ditched knocking on Prefect Klaus’ door. She opened the door. “It’s Candace.” He looked up from his papers.

“Class over?” He asked. Candace briefly wondered why he didn’t know the schedule at this point. Her curiosity also wanted to know exactly what paperwork he was always doing. This time, his spectacles made her think he looked like a stereotypical Professor and she had to hold in her giggles. “Let’s go then.”

“Where to today?” Candace asked. He didn’t reply, just walked away. Candace could only hope it was somewhere interesting.

It was indeed interesting, Prefect Klaus brought her to the greenhouse. She felt vaguely like she was in some kind of bird cage. It was humid and warm inside, and looked like a giant crystal. Exotic plants filled the room retaining an odd, but sweet aroma. In every direction green expanded in Candace’s vision. It took her breath away.

“It’s beautiful in here...” Candace took it all in.

“This is our greenhouse. They grow all kinds of rare magical plants and dying species here.” Candace nodded. She’d only seen the building from the outside. “If my memory is correct, you are interested in the subjects related to magical creatures, magical botany, and medical magic, correct?” Surprisingly, Prefect Klaus was absolutely correct.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Candace confirmed. He spread his arms indicating the room.

“Good. Then today, we’ll be talking about magical plants, and on occasion, non magical plants. It’ll be easy for you to learn since you’re already interested in it.” He ran his fingers through his hair again. “It’ll stick better in your head if you can enjoy learning.”

“Makes sense to me.” She nodded, it was a nice break, she was so exhausted from magic use this morning and no sleep last night. He was doing so much for her, it made her heart squeeze tightly inside her chest. It didn’t feel right.

“Come on Pinkie, we’ve got work to do.” She hadn’t realized that she had stopped and tuned out.

“Right, my apologies.” She nodded, following him down the rows of plants. They passed by a large flower that came up to about Klaus’ waist. It was blooming in a fiery red shade and gave off a wonderfully sweet scent. Klaus caught Candace staring at it.

“This plant only blooms red while basking in the sunlight.” He explained, examining it with Candace. “It’s called Solnox. As you probably know, Sol means sun, and Nox means night.” Candace recognized the name from the book she had read this morning.

“So, this is the flower that changes color, right? It turns into a deep, royal blue.” She gently lifted one of the petals. “I honestly didn’t think it was quite this big.” It was an impressively large flower. He seemed surprised.

“Correct. Sadly, we will not be able to see it, since this place is closed at night.” Candace made a mental note to break in here at some point.

“That sucks. I guess I’ll have to settle for pictures of it instead.” She said aloud,  _ for now _ she added.

“Do you see the trees over there?” He asked, pointing out a couple of large trees off to their left. She nodded. “Those are trees of Arcanum.” Candace’s eyebrows raised.

“Divine Trees?” She had read a paragraph on them earlier. “Aren’t they starting to disappear?” She asked. They had been there since before the First King had arrived. He nodded.

“Because of that, and that we use them to make wands and speaking papers, we grow our own here.” He explained. Candace nodded.

“I see...” Candace said thinking.

 

***

 

“And that’s usually what we use the stems of Orbonalis for.” Prefect Klaus finished.

“Remind me to take notes for late night trivia.” Candace sassed. “I honestly thought Orbonalis was only used for pain.” Klaus nodded.

“Most people don’t think to use it for anything else. Most of these plants have multiple uses.” Just then, a thought occurred to Candace.

 “Why do you know so much about plants anyway? Do you study them?” Candace had been able to keep her curiosity under check until now. His knowledge was borderline encyclopedic.

“Not in particular, I just know about them.” He said. Candace wanted to call bullshit on him. “I remember everything in the books that I read.” Great, someone who was good at school. 

“That’s impressive.” She said, not fully sarcastic. It was fascinating, though, how much could he hold in his brain? She looked up. “I didn’t notice until now, but it’s getting awfully dark. We should head back soon.” It looked well into sunset, actually, which wasn’t good. Klaus looked troubled.

“Dark?” He seemed to just notice how dark it was above the greenhouse. “Not good.” Turning away from Candace, Klaus rushed towards the exit of the greenhouse. Candace chased after him.

The front door rattled as he shook it, it looked as if he could take it off of it’s hinges if he tried hard enough.

“Hey, open up!” Candace could see his anger in every line of his body.

“Stop please, you are making me dizzy.” Candace held back a yelp when the door started to speak.

“Open the door already.” Prefect Klaus growled at the talking door. Candace knew she had to stop him from ripping it apart. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do that sir.” The door said. Candace saw Klaus’ anger before he unleashed it.

“Prefect Klaus!” She called before he broke the door. His glare turned on her. She came closer. “Back off. Anger is not going to solve this.” He looked like he was going to refute her, but then he looked at the door and thought better of himself. He started grumbling to himself and walked a pace or two away. Candace was left with the door. She did not want to be stuck in there all night. She felt comfortable doing that on her own balcony, but not in an odd place with far too many venomous and poisonous plants.

“Excuse me sir,” Candace addressed the door. “Why exactly can you not open for Prefect Klaus and I?” 

“I am under orders to lock the door at nightfall.” After hearing this, Candace tapped her chin impatiently. 

“It just got dark, maybe a minute ago. Can’t you make an exception?” She pleaded, she didn’t publicize it, but Candace wasn’t fond of the dark. She didn’t do well with being scared, or with what  _ might _ be out there.

“I cannot open this door,” It paused for a second and Candace thought about burning it down. “I am under the Headmaster’s magic to follow the rules. I am not able to open this door for anyone, under any circumstances.” Candace glowered and brought up the incantation for a fire spell in her head.

“I’m going to burn you down.” She growled.

“Please, there is no need for that. The door will open promptly at seven in the morning.” It seemed to yawn. “Until then, I shall sleep. I bid you farewell.”

“Wait!” They both called. It ignored them and stopped talking entirely. “Dammit.” Prefect Klaus hit the door angrily. Candace folded her arms, it was supposed to look tough, but she was just trying to fold into herself.

“My dorm Mother is going to be so pissed.” Candace let her head fall as she shook it. She didn’t actually know what would happen if she missed Curfew.

“I’ll write a magic note to her.” Candace raised an eyebrow at him. “A magic note is a piece of paper that can be flown to the recipient.” He explained, pulling out a notepad and a pen from inside his cloak. “I’m sure she’ll understand, Martha trusts me.” He said, beginning to write away at the note. Even upside down, Candace could tell that his handwriting was rather neat. 

“That should do it...” He tore off the piece of paper and cast it into the air. The note folded itself into the shape of a bird and soared towards the ceiling. It escaped through a tiny crack in the window and went off towards the dormitory. And, not for the first time, Candace wished she was a bird.

“What a fix we’ve gotten ourselves in.” He said as he collapsed onto a bench. 

“I can’t believe neither of us were keeping track of the time.” Candace said quietly. He looked at her. “I never expected you to make a mistake like that along with me.” She shrugged. 

“I’m not perfect.” He sighed. “I do lose track of time sometimes.” He moved some of his hair out of his face. “I must apologize though, for involving you in any trouble.” Candace chuckled, making Prefect Klaus give her an odd look.

“I would have gotten into trouble anyway, I was already planning to sneak out here one night to see the Solnox change color, this way, I don’t get in trouble for it.” Candace explained with a smirk. They looked at each other for a moment, then a small smile inched it’s way onto Klaus’ face. Candace knew then that she had been wrong about him. He might be a scary human being, but he always had a reason to be.

“Here, it’s about to get dark.” He gestured to the bench he was sitting on. It was the closest one to the door, even though it was still some distance from it. Conveniently it was also the least covered by plants, meaning it was brighter. Candace thanked whoever was listening for that. 

Not long after Candace sat down, the sunlight completely faded from view and the building was blanketed in shadow. Candace swallowed thickly, apparently Klaus heard her. 

“Scaredy cat.” He insulted her. Candace gestured to herself.

“Me? No, I think you’re the scaredy cat.” Candace refuted, despite the fact that he was indeed right. He snorted.

“You better get used to it, we’ll be here all night.” He reminded her. Candace rubbed her eyes. There was no way she could stay up all night twice in a row.

“I just love how this place is ten thousand times spookier when it gets darker.” She held her arms to her. At this point it didn’t really matter if he knew that she was scared or not. 

“Really? It doesn’t bother me at all.” He said. Candace was about to snark him, but then the leaves on a nearby tree rustled. It made Candace tense up and let out a quiet swear.

“Goodness, don’t be so foolish. We’ll see nothing scary in here.” Klaus reminded her. She ran her hands through her hair.

“My apologies.” Candace said, still tense. “The dark makes the rational part of my brain turn off, and the terrified part become hyper.” She tried to tighten the grip she had on her arms.

“Oh, really.” Candace realized her mistake when she looked over at him. She witnessed a playful grin break onto his face.

“Oh no.” Candace said, regretting every decision in her life that had led her up to that point. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Speaking of which,” What had they even been talking about? “There is this rumor I heard...” He paused for dramatic effect, and Candace glared at him. “That the ghost of a woman is haunting the Headmaster’s office.” She didn’t want the story to be getting to her, but Candace bit her lip in anticipation.

“Well, what about her?” Candace asked, leaning a little closer to hear this rumor, Klaus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? I thought you were too scared to hear that.” She wanted to punch the dumb smirk off of his face.

“Well now you’ve grabbed my attention, and I’m curious.” Candace shrugged, it was also keeping her mind off of her surroundings, as she was more focused on his face.

“Fine, I’ll tell you then.” He thought for a minute. “It’s not even a real scary story. I never saw it for myself. However, another student said he saw it late at night.” That made Candace realize exactly where she was, fear prickled down her spine. “There was a woman’s figure passing by the window of the Headmaster’s office.” Candace had to try really hard to keep up the pretense of her not being a little freaked out by this.

“According to the rumor,” Klaus continued. “A young, pretty professor that was taken by a chronic illness has been haunting the halls.” His voice had gotten lower, making Candace lean even closer. “Every night she appears, walking here and there around the academy...” Another chill ran down Candace’s spin, and she sat up straight. She glared at Prefect Klaus.

“Bullshit. You just want to scare me.” He shook his head.

“I wish that’s all it was.” His pausing was not helping Candace’s state of mind. Klaus was many things, apparently a good story teller was one of them. “But other students have seen her ghost too. Someone even saw it...” Candace was ready to either strangle him or cling to him for dear life. “Last week.” Right as he said it, more leaves rustled, sending Candace into Fight or Flight.

Flight won out in the end she startled and clung to Klaus. Neither of them were expecting that.

“H-Hey, let go!” He demanded, just as Candace was about to do as he asked, the tree shook violently and she almost jumped directly into his lap. “It’s wasn’t even that scary!” He said. Candace shook her head, terrified of what could come out of the trees.

“Caw!” A vibrant bird with plumes of pink and blue was sitting there staring at the both of them. Candace couldn’t help the snort that came out of her nose. She quickly untangled herself from Klaus, then she couldn’t help the laughter that burst from her lips. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“I’m too sleep deprived to deal with this shit.” She said, pushing her bangs back from her face. “My apologies.” She said to Klaus, without looking at him, something he was happy for, because his cheeks had turned a bright red. 

“The Academy gathers these rare birds from...” He coughed. “From all over the world and raises them here, in this greenhouse.” He said. Candace looked at the bird, still holding her bangs up and away from her face.

“Fascinating.” She said tilting her head as the bird did, scooting along the bench until she was as close as possible to the colorful creature.

“I can’t believe it.” Klaus said. Candace turned to look at him, but he avoided her gaze and turned his face away from her, clearing his throat. He didn’t seem angry...  “That’s enough excitement for one night. We should go to bed, there’s nothing else to do here.”

“Except, the Solnox flower is changing color.” Candace pointed out. She watched it intently as the fiery red soaked in the cool moonlight, slowly, it became a shivering dark blue. As the color changed, the flower’s scent did too. It switched from a rather sweet, flower scent, into a fruity citrus smell. It managed to calm Candace down.

“You were ready to do a barrel roll away from danger a second ago, and now you’re smiling.” Klaus observed. “You sure are weird.” Candace turned to hit him with an insult to his family pride, but the small smile on his face made it die on her tongue.

“I’m not weird.” She said quietly. He shook his head and the smile was gone. Candace missed it, it softened his face immeasurably.

“Yes you are. Your expression changes like the wind.” He sighed. “I knew you were strange from the first moment I saw you.” Candace’s expression dropped into her unimpressed face.

“I wonder what tipped you off.” She deadpanned. He started looking at his folded hands in his lap. Candace got the feeling he was no longer addressing her.

“I felt that when I went to pick you up at the dormitory and again when we became Buddies.” He paused, looking at his hands. “Yesterday when we did training... Today when we got stuck...” ((Thank you for the recap Klaus.)) Candace couldn’t help it. Her eyelids started to droop. His deep voice was too nice and soothing, so as much as she wanted to keep listening to him, her eyelids fell.

“Looking at you... together... with... you... never... get me...” Candace caught little fragments of what he was saying before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :) Feel free to say something in the comments, I live for those. Tune in next time!


	5. An Interesting Propostion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with Magical Basketball™
> 
> and a joke about light.

Candace awoke once again inside of the Unicorn dream. The crystal, untrustworthy pool glistened in the moonlight, turning everything around her blue. The crystal clear water was way too deep, she couldn’t even see the bottom. The stars reflected perfectly in it, it was far too quiet. The hair on Candace’s neck started to stand up. She looked up from the pool, to catch the eyes of the lone unicorn. Candace glared at it.

“Candace.” It called her name.

“Why are you calling my name?” Candace growled. Unicorns were not supposed to be trusted, according to Aunt Rajë, at least.

“Candace...” It didn’t answer her. Candace glowered.

“I can’t reach you from here you bastard.” Candace grumbled, looking across the lake at the Unicorn. Its eyes flashed at her, stained crimson red. It’s horn looked like it had just impaled someone. As Candace was watching the Unicorn, a black shadow crept about her feet and crawled up Candace’s leg. Candace stared down at it.

“What the hell is this?!” Candace tried to pull her legs out, but to no avail. Her legs disappeared into the darkness, relenting to the creeping sinister shadow. She growled, her Flight response completely shut down.

Then she woke up. Her eyes shot open, finding herself once again in the greenhouse. She remembered that she and Prefect Klaus had gotten stuck in there last night. Candace was relieved that the Unicorn dream continued to be just that, a dream. Drowsily, she closed her eyes again.

“Thank goodness.” She mumbled.

“Not really.” Candace heard Prefect Klaus speak directly above her head. Candace immediately assumed she was still dreaming, as much as it was now about Klaus. Her hand crawled up the fabric that brushed her cheek. It was so soft...

“Oi!” Klaus’ voice rung out again. Candace didn’t care, she was happily warm, it felt so nice to be right there. “Cut it out, you’re awake. Right?” Warmth pulsed against her hand, like the beating of a drum. “Excuse you, don’t rub there!”

Hesitantly, Candace squinted her eyes as she opened them, and was immediately met with Prefect Klaus’ face, merely inches away.

  
Candace stared at him for a second, his handsome face and firm gaze easily held hers and she could feel the blush growing on her face.

“Oh my Gods.” Candace said softly. Klaus glared at her. “How?” She decided to ask that out of any other question swimming around her mind. She had been snuggled up  _ on _ him, practically lying across his body. His clothing was disheveled and his tie was loose, exposing his bare chest. Candace’s eyes scrambled for somewhere safe to look at, until their eyes locked, she tried to look away but the only thing in her vision was his partially bare chest.

“You must be doing that on purpose.” Candace couldn’t get control of her face, despite her attempts

“P-Pardon me?” His eyes so close to her... They were gorgeous, easily complimented by his golden hair.

“Is it a habit of yours or something to rub your hands all over men’s bodies?” He asked. Despite him looking angry, Candace still thought he was rather handsome. Shaking her head, she tried to keep her thoughts on the conversation they were having.

“No! Nooooooo, Of course not! I do believe I was still dreaming.” Her lie made her flush just a little darker and she prayed he wasn’t paying close attention to her face.

“Get off first.” Klaus said, despite that he still looked rather comfortable even with all of her weight on him. Candace nodded and sat up, disturbing something she hadn’t noticed until now. Klaus’ cloak fell slightly off of her shoulders before she caught it. She pushed herself off of him. 

“My apologies.” Candace said, running her fingers through her hair. Prefect Klaus sat up as well, buttoning up his vest and retying his tie. Candace felt her heart pounding at the walls of her chest, it was beating so fast she thought it could burst at any second.

“No need to treat me like some odd sighting.” He said, referring to her reaction to seeing his face. Candace made a face at him.

“You’d think I’d be used to seeing you by now, but maybe not literally inches from my own face.” She wouldn’t- couldn’t look at him, she tried focusing on her hair instead to remove the awkwardness.

“First of all, it was you who leaned and climbed on me.” Klaus clarified, as if Candace hadn’t figured that by the way she had been lying almost across him. “Secondly, I didn’t do anything to you. I never laid a hand on you.” He paused for a second. “Also, you’re awfully heavy.” That diffused Candace’s embarrassment immediately.

“Yeah, most females weigh more than one hundred pounds.” She replied looking at him sarcastically. “Also, rude. You don’t comment on a woman's weight.” She pulled all of her hair over to her left shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

“I postulate that you weigh quite a bit above one hundred pounds.” His eyes wavered from her face and seemed to look down her figure. She stood and put her hands on her waist.

“Excuse you.” She snapped so his attention returned to her face. “That is no concern of yours.” Candace was reminded of Klaus’ cloak on her shoulders. “Did you put this on me?” She questioned, it was almost sweet.

“...Yeah, if you got sick and missed a class, that would hurt my grades too.” Prefect Klaus shrugged. Proving to Candace that there was no way he’d be that sweet to her without thinking about his grades. “Plus, you can’t afford to get sick if you plan to practice and pass the test.” Oddly enough though, as he said this, Klaus’ eyes moved away from Candace’s, avoiding her gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” She couldn’t help herself, he was acting strange.

“What?” His eyes were still averted. Candace raised her eyebrow.

“You always look right at me when you talk.” She observed. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“You wouldn’t look at yourself either. Check a mirror. You look terrible after sleeping like that.” He deflected. Candace knew that wasn’t what it was, however, she didn’t argue. “I’m leaving, the door is open now. You definitely don’t want to go to class looking like that.” Candace rolled her eyes. He lifted his cloak from her shoulders, then briskly walked out of the greenhouse.

“Apario.” Candace said, and with the flick of her wand, a mirror appeared. She smirked at the doorway Klaus had just left through. “Awful wizard my ass.” After fixing her hair into a long, complicated braid, and fixing the wrinkles and straightening her skirt, Candace headed to class.

 

***

 

Candace slouched against the wall, glaring at anyone who decided to come into her line of sight.  _ Of course they had to do an outdoor class _ . Of all the days to do it on. Candace was exhausted, somehow more so than when she hadn’t slept. Involuntarily, Candace yawned.

“That was a big one.” Candace reflexively glowered at the familiar voice and covered her mouth.

“Well pardon me Prefect.” She glared at him when she opened her eyes. He was not on her good side currently. “What are you even doing out here? Don’t you usually hide away in your office?” If she could, Candace would have spat venom.

“Professor Schuyler had some business to do today. I’ll be teaching your class.” He explained.  _ Oh this day could not get any worse _ . Candace thought, ready to slip away when he turned his back. “Don’t think I’ll make it easy for you just because you didn’t get any sleep.” Of course not.

“ _ Wonderful _ .” Sarcasm dripped from the word. They had another glaring contest, until the bell to start class echoed into the courtyard. Prefect Klaus turned away from Candace and moved farther into the Courtyard.

“All right everyone. Gather around.” The students milling about immediately turned and accumulated in a circle around Prefect Klaus. Candace made it a point to circle up behind him, where he couldn’t see her. “Professor Schuyler couldn’t be here, so I’m in charge of your class today.” Candace kept in an annoyed groan, even though she already knew it.

“Today is Physical Education. We’ll be playing Ladilz today.” A cheer erupted from most of the group, including Candace. This was one of things she prided herself on. 

Ladilz is one of the magical ball games played with a ball made of light. The objective was to throw the light ball into your opponent’s goal. While playing, you aren’t allowed to physically touch the ball either. You had to levitate the ball with magic in your hands at all times. To win, it takes a great deal of concentration and physical ability. One of which, Candace had in spades. You needed to have more points than the other team, you got one point for scoring in the light circle that made up the goal.

“So everyone knows you use a ball light of light for Ladilz,” Prefect Klaus asked a leading question. “What word is the basis for light spells?” He looked around the circle and just when Candace thought she was off the hook, “Miss Freckles?” She wasn’t even in his line of sight. She bit back a growl. 

“Lumen, Sir.” She answered quickly, folding her arms, she glowered at the back of his head. He nodded.

“Correct. Alright class, you’ll be breaking up into teams of five to compete today.” One student, probably some kind of math nerd, raised his hand.

“Excuse me sir! We’re going to be one person short if we break into teams like that!” He pointed out. Still annoyed at everything, Candace rolled her eyes at his simple statement. Prefect Klaus looked around, checking the student’s numbers.

“Okay then, I’ll join as well.” That floored Candace, then she realized it might be a good thing. If their teams were matched up, she’d have a chance to take out all of her masked aggression on him during a  _ friendly _ game of Ladilz. “The teams will be even then. Form into groups.”

Thankfully, Candace ended up on a different team than Klaus. Unfortunately, the tournament brackets had Klaus the farthest from her. She glowered at herself, almost creaming a guy on the other team. She still worked out most of her aggression. She moved like lightning, her focus pinpointed on the game, simply because she needed this. It was better than taking it out on the dorm room wall.

Students were murmuring, so Candace stopped for a second, before the second round began, the students were split between staring at Prefect Klaus or Candace, or playing with them. Klaus was doing a decent job, and that fueled Candace’s next game.

A light ball that was not her own came hurtling towards Candace, she dodged down to the ground and did an action roll, she glared at the court the fly away ball had come from. Two boys pointed at each other, trying to pass the blame off of themselves, one of which was Ruben, who was far too tall to have had it come straight for Candace’s face. One of the girls on that court called to Candace.

“Hey, Candace! Can you get our ball please?” It was Erinn who had addressed Candace.

“Yeah Erinn! Give me one second.” She called, then turned back to where the ball had rolled behind one of the buildings. She jogged towards the building and ran behind it.

“Where are you...” Candace grumbled to herself as she looked around for the ball. As she searched, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was the return of the dread snake coiled in her stomach. Her skin crawled, there was some kind of threat, hidden nearby. 

“Show yourself.” Candace said, cautiously getting into a stance to take down anyone who came at her.

At first, when she saw a dark human figure out of the corner of her eye, she thought it was just her imagination, then she turned towards it. It looked like a shadowy human figure standing before her.

“Oh fu-” A ghastly purple aura started to emanate from its body. Candace was able to make out two small crimson eyes tucked into its shadow.

“What the literal Hell.” Candace did not need this shit today, of all days. That was her mistake though, because it noticed her. It turned slowly in her direction. Candace took a step back.

“You little prick.” She grumbled as it started to come closer and closer to her. Candace’s brain became useless, her thoughts swirled around her head screaming danger, instead of helping her remember how to _ handle  _ the situation. Her useless brain demanded for her to run, but her legs wouldn’t move as if they were glued to the ground. In a panic now, Candace could only think to call out one thing.

“Klaus!” She hoped he’d be listening, but she knew how Ladilz was with concentration. Darkness crept into her vision, quickly rendering her eyes completely useless. Her brain was clogged with panic responses and she couldn’t even force out another call for help. Everything around her began to shake.

Losing the strength in her legs, Candace toppled to the ground like a felled tree.

“Ventos!” Candace heard someone cast in the distance. A gale of wind wrapped around her, cradling her body. Then everything went dark, her consciousness fell.

 

***

 

“Hey! Hey miss! Are you alright?” Candace blinked her eyes open slowly, she recognized the face watching her. 

“You again?” She asked, all of her usual filters off. 

“Oh?” He seemed to not recognize her. She shook her head.

“We met before.” She groaned, pain flooding her mind. “What... happened to me?” She asked, trying to sit up without another blast of pain.

“Looks like you fell over. Are you okay?” The strange, foreign looking student asked. Candace shook her head. 

“Perfectly fine, Konpeito boy. Could you at least help me up though?” She asked, squinting up at him. She tried to remember exactly what had happened before she had lost consciousness, as soon as she did so, the sharp pain in her head made another harder slash at her brain and she almost doubled over in pain. Konpeito boy looked with concern at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your face looks pretty pale.” He pointed out. Candace gave him a sarcastic look.

“I’ll be fine.” She remembered to be polite. He gave her his hand to help her up. He still looked concerned as she wobbled slightly on her own two legs.

“Did you faint with anemia?” Candace had been examining her legs, but turned her head to face him almost too fast.

“What.” He looked actually concerned. Candace shook her head. “No, I don’t have anemia. It’s probably just due to lack of sleep.” She flipped her braid over her shoulder, and he seemed to just then notice her hair.

“I never expected to see you here, let alone on the ground like that.” He said, looking her up and down, maybe looking to see if she needed healing.

“Thank you for coming to help.” Candace finally remembered to thank him. She wasn’t rude... usually. 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t do the same?” He asked, smiling. “By the way, I haven’t introduced myself yet.” Candace snorted.

“And here I was thinking your name was Konpeito boy.” She commented, snarking him. It wasn’t the same as sassing Klaus, the guy just looked confused. “Sorry, bad habit.” That didn’t stop his smile.

“I’m Azusa Kuze, I came overseas for Hinomoto.” He seemed to offer her his hand. Candace took it, kind of using it as a stabilizer.

“Candace Freckles.” He looked confused at her name. 

“Pleased to meet you Candace.” Azusa thought for a moment, chewing on his lip. “Why are you called Freckles if there is not a freckle on your body?” He asked, curiously. Candace burst into laughter, there were freckles all over her, just none visible currently.

“That’s just my last name man. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She said, releasing his hand. Her legs wobbled again, and she cursed them, demanding them to be stable.

“Don’t you have class now? What are you doing here?” He asked, looking around. Candace remembered her previous task.

“I had to retrieve a lost Ladilz ball.” She explained. Azusa dug around in his cloak for a second before pulling out the missing ball.

“You mean this?” He asked. Candace smiled and nodded. “Here you go.” He handed her the small light orb. It was surprisingly heavy for a  _ light _ ball.

“Thank you, I better get back to class.” She made to walk away, however her legs denied her action and she almost collapsed forward. Azusa took a step towards her.

“Careful!” He grabbed her before she was able to crash to the ground again, like a couple of meteors. She took a shallow breath. 

“Thanks again.” Candace said, looking at the treacherous ground that she almost face planted into.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe it’s better if you rest here for a minute.” He said, concern showing all over his face. Candace shook her head. There was no way.

“There are very few things that can stop me from going to class,” Candace started to explain. “This is not one of them.” It came close though. Honestly, Candace just felt like she had been standing there for too long and desperately wanted to get moving again.

“You’re not in any shape to be going anywhere.” His hand hovered above her back, ready to stabilize her. “I’m worried about you.” Somehow, Candace couldn’t believe that, he barely knew her. 

“That’s very kind of you, Azusa...” Candace was about to decline his help again, when she was cut off.

“What are you doing here?” Candace closed her eyes as she recognized the voice, she didn’t even need to look anymore to know who it was, but she turned anyway.

“Prefect Klaus.” She never thought she’d be relieved to see him in a thousand years, but she couldn’t help the widening of her smile when he walked up.

“I didn’t see you anywhere so I came looking.” He looked between the two of them, and Candace thought she caught something different from anger in his eyes. “What exactly is going on here?” He questioned. 

“I passed out.” She took a step away from Azusa and towards Klaus. “Kon-Azusa helped me out.” Klaus squinted at him.

“You... You’re Azusa Kuze, right?” He asked, though Candace doubted he actually needed to be reminded.

“Yes, and you are the Prefect, Klaus Goldstein?” Candace did not want to get in the middle of this. They were practically taking out measuring sticks.

Without another word, Klaus walked towards Candace and took her hand and pulled her to his side. Once again way too close to Klaus, Candace’s heart started pounding. She was sure Klaus could feel it.

“...Come on.” He sounded angry, or so Candace thought from his deep, cold voice. However there was something odd to it, it didn’t feel like it was directed at her. She hoped he didn’t think she had been trying to skip, this was one class she was actually enjoying.

Storming off, Klaus still had a hold of Candace’s hand and pulled her with him. She waited for him to snap at any moment. 

“... Prefect Klaus.” Candace tried to talk to him.

“You fell,” He paused. “Are you alright?” He sounded vaguely concerned.

“Peachy. Hey, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you sounded like you cared.” Candace tried to lighten the mood somewhat. He didn’t really respond.

“Are you able to walk on your own?” Klaus sounded way more worried than Candace had ever heard. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the tightening in her chest.

“It’s seriously not that bad.” That was kind of a lie. Candace’s head had not stopped hurting since she stood up and her she could not trust her legs.

“You should go to infirmary just in case.” Klaus sounded... odd. Candace was about to tell him no, but he stopped her. “I’ll take you there.” Sighing, Candace agreed.

“Okay.” It didn’t make any sense to her. Suddenly Klaus was being really kind to her, which didn’t seem to be in his forte at all.

 

***

 

By the time classes were over, Candace felt as good as new, so she ended up in the Prefect’s office for training. As soon as she got there, Prefect Klaus put her to work organizing documents and books again. It was a nice quiet task, after she had spent so much energy on Ladilz that morning. It also gave her time to think and try to figure out the puzzle that was the man in the room with her. Klaus had been quiet since she had entered and set her to work. 

“All finished.” She called, turning to face his desk. “What’s next?” Klaus didn’t answer for a while, he looked as if he was lost somewhere else. “Oi, Prefect.” Candace said.

“Huh? What?” He snapped back into reality. Candace raised an eyebrow. Something was off with him.

“What’s wrong? You’re acting strange today.” She observed. It wasn’t hard to tell when Klaus wasn’t himself.

“I am?” He looked like that surprised him, more that Candace had noticed, than that he was acting odd.

“I mean...” Candace struggled to remember the right word to convey what she wanted to say. “You just aren’t acting like your usual self.” She supposed that worked to get her point across.

“I’m acting strange, huh?” He seemed not fully there, and it was starting to worry Candace, her chest tightened painfully. “Maybe I am...” He thought aloud. Standing up, his expression changed from contemplative to sure of something, as if Candace’s observation had convinced him.

Klaus stood in front of Candace and stared down into her amber eyes. Sure, Candace’s heart was always beating, but it seemed to keep reminding her painfully that it could beat much,  _ much _ faster.

“... What’s wrong?” She asked. He seemed to take a breath. 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were some Pink haired bumpkin from the country.” He started off. Candace’s eyebrow twitched.

“Gee, thanks.” The look he gave her made her shut up.

“If you’d let me finish,” He looked at her expectantly and she nodded. “However, being together has made things ever more interesting and more entertaining.” Candace hoped he couldn’t hear how fast her heart was deciding to go then. “Whenever you were troubled, looking at your foolish face made me feel more relaxed.” He paused closing his eyes. “I was ready to give up on you the first time we did training, but you kept coming back to this room like a stubborn idiot.” Candace opened her mouth to say something, but promptly shut it, waiting for whenever he decided to end this thought.

“Miss Freckles, Let me ask you one thing...” Candace held back the cringe at her last name. “Will you be with me to the very end?” That was a loaded question. Candace wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but by the way her heart tried to burst out of her chest and just how hard it was to breathe that she knew what the answer was. The true sincerity in his eyes made Candace actually focus on breathing again. She smiled.

“Of course.” Candace prayed she wasn’t signing up for anything she couldn’t handle. He was silent for a moment.

“So you decide to stay with me.” He seemed to disbelieve that she had accepted.

“Well duh, you’re the only one worth arguing with.” She pointed out, winking. He snorted, it was almost a laugh.

“Good, then we better work hard so you can stay in the academy. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.” Candace’s smile turned into a grin.

“Thank you.” She really, truly meant it. 

“I hope we’ll be great Partners, Candace.” That might have been the first and only time Candace had ever heard her name come from his lips. Her heart tried once again to break out of her chest. Apparently she had made a face. “What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“N-Nothing. Just...” Candace tried to get a hold of her body again. “I’ll do my best.” The smile on her face might have been permanently stuck on. 

“Good.” Klaus smile almost floored Candace. “From now on, just call me Klaus. No need to be so polite.” Candace smirked.

“Like you could stop me from dropping the Prefect.” She joked, though she felt like there was some piece of a puzzle she was missing.

 

***

 

“Lumen Ventos...” Candace mumbled as she poured over a new book she had gotten that evening before getting back to the dormitory. The Librarians knew her by name now and Candace couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Wow Candy,” Amelia called Candace by her nickname. “I didn’t realize how hard you worked to learn.” Candace smiled as she looked over the notes again. 

“You have no idea Amelia. At this point I’m pretty sure sleep is a myth.” Amelia frowned, going into her classic mom mode.

“You can’t survive without sleep for very long Candace.” She pointed out. “One day you’re going to collapse.” She added when Candace ignored her.

“I already did that today, actually. So I am going to go to bed tonight at a semi-reasonable time.” She smiled up at Amelia, who was staring down at her with her mom glare, which disappeared in a second.

“Sooooo, how are things with the Emperor?” Amelia asked, and it took Candace a minute to realize who she was talking about. 

“Oh, you mean Klaus. Yeah it’s fine.” Candace made another note in her journal, then she realized what she had said. Her head shot up and she saw a very excited look on Amelia’s face. “No, no, no. No Amelia. It’s not like that.”

“You called him by his first name! Ooooh you guys are getting closer!” She steepled her fingers together and grinned, ticking her fingers together. “You two got locked in the greenhouse together all night, right?”

Candace couldn’t help the blush that started to form and spread on her face. Amelia’s sinister grin somehow got wider.

“You two got through a sticky situation together! You’re becoming closer...” She pulled out a small notebook, the notebook that Candace remembered held all of her “Ships”

“Amelia do not do what you’re doing right now.” Candace warned, giving her a good natured growl. Amelia started writing.

“A lot of people fall in love if they survive something dangerous together.” Candace almost fell over.

“Wha- Love? Klaus and I? No.” She immediately dismissed it, even though it was an easy explanation for why her heart was starting to hate staying in her chest.

“Yeah! I think it’s definitely there.” Amelia postulated. Candace glared at her.

“Okay, sure, but remember who we’re talking about? Klaus.” As she said it the conversation they had had before she left his study came to mind. Her face brightened. Amelia smirked. 

“Oooo he said something today, didn’t he?” Amelia, using her mom powers, was able to read Candace way better than anyone else.

“He just said something along the lines of “will you stay with me”...” Candace admitted, then she saw Amelia write another note in her shipping note book. “It doesn’t mean anything!” Candace covered her face with her hands. 

“I mean, I’m no expert, but that sounds like a confession of love to me.” Candace shook her head. She would not believe it, she was not going to get her hopes up.

“No. I bet he was just worried I wouldn’t keep coming because I’ve made so much progress. There’s nothing there.” Candace said forcefully. She sighed. “He definitely is handsome and smart, and an amazing wizard, but I don’t think it’s anything more than liking having someone to argue with.” Amelia frowned and dropped it.

“Oh! I heard this rumor...” Candace dropped her hands and looked at Amelia. “One of my classmates told me that someone was killing pigeons in the Academy for fun.” That wasn’t good. Sometimes, animal cruelty leads to becoming a murderer. “Someone found the dead pigeons...”

“That’s awful. They’re just birds, as annoying as they can be.” Honestly, Candace enjoyed the birds that hung out around campus. They liked to keep her company when she was out on the balcony. 

“I wonder why anyone would ever do that.” Amelia looked sad. Candace took her shoulder.

“I don’t know Ami.” She said fondly. “But I’m going to find them and beat the shit out of them.” It was a promise she intended to keep. She might even ask Klaus if he knew anything about it. Amelia laughed.

“It helps because I know you’ll do it!” She was smiling, but Candace still had a bad feeling about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. :D Thanks for Reading!


	6. The Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace gets a day off... or does she?

Candace sat out on the balcony that morning. Supposedly, today was a holiday, so they didn’t have any class. She had a schedule planned of napping and studying, heavier on the napping side. Birds were everywhere on their balcony. Amelia was going to get on her later for all the bird crap everywhere. 

The meditation was usually good for napping, but today it was good for memorization. She was missing a spell, so she turned to her book, a robin cocked it’s head at her.

“Pardon me sir, I have to double check a spell.” She shooed it off of the book. It fluttered a bit, then landed right in the spot where the book had been laying.

“Page 74.” Another bird chirped. Candace looked up in surprise at it. It was a pigeon, and it cocked its head at her.

“Now how did you know that?” She asked, checking if the pigeon was right.

“You move your lips when you’re trying to memorize something.” Candace almost dropped the book when she heard Klaus’ voice. He had startled the other birds, so she watched them fly away. The man was nowhere in sight, however, there was a violet owl staring directly at her.

“Good morning to you too.” Candace grumbled. “Even birds disperse at your presence. It’s a holiday and I’m studying, what more do you want from me?” As much as she enjoyed rustling Klaus’ feathers, figuratively, she had been looking forward to a day to spend as wished.

“There’s no class today, which means more time for training. Am I right? Learning how to become better isn’t just in studying.” Candace groaned and made a face at the bird, Klaus wasn’t there, so it’d have to do.

“You do know I can see everything my familiar can, right?” He said. Candace smiled.

“Anyone with half a brain knows that, Klaus.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the Prefect’s office in thirty minutes, remember to change out of your pajamas.” He said, sounding vaguely amused. Candace blushed. She had totally forgotten that she hadn’t bothered changing that morning.

“Oh my Gods, begone with ye, fowl demon.” She smirked at her pun as she made shooing motions at the bird.

“Ha.” Klaus said as his owl flew away from Candace’s balcony.

  


***

  


Candace really didn’t put any thought into what she decided to wear that day. Her dress had long blue sleeves that came off of her shoulders and the main dress bit came up and wrapped around her neck. Her black boots went all the way up to her knees. Her outfit was gold and blue, Candace examined it, then realized it reminded her of Klaus. She took her own sweet time in returning to the Prefect’s office. There weren’t many people milling about, most were probably still asleep, as no one but Candace, and apparently Klaus, woke up at this hour.

Once again Candace found herself in front of the Prefect’s office. She knocked on his door with two quick knocks.

“Guess who.” She deadpanned as she entered the office. To Candace’s surprise, not only Klaus was inside, but Elias was there as well, wearing a brown suit instead of his uniform. She raised an eyebrow. Klaus was not wearing his uniform either, and Candace almost collapsed. Klaus was wearing a black suit, with a maroon collar. His cravat matched the purple of his eyes.

“Oh, hello Elias.” She greeted, maybe if she didn’t look at Klaus, her heart would go back to normal. Elias nodded at her.

“Freckles, good morning.” Klaus looked at his brother, Candace thought she caught a hint of something different in his eyes when he looked at Elias this time.

“So, you two know each other?” Now that she was watching him, Candace noticed that Klaus adjusting his tie was just a... not quite nervous habit... just a habit.

“We’re in the same class.” Elias reminded him. Klaus nodded, showing that he remembered. Seeing the brothers together was quite interesting, now that they were side by side, Candace could easily tell the difference. She could already do that, but it was even easier now.

“Anyway, so about that spell,” Elias turned away from Candace and she took that as her cue to do something else. Thankfully, she had grabbed her bag and notebook, so she could still be practicing as the brothers chatted. She took a seat where she usually sat, crossing her legs.

“Right. Using a magic circle for summoning...” Klaus started talking, but eventually she stopped listening to them. Just because Candace was here instead of her own bedroom, she was still going to work. Despite originally being really bad with magic, she had gotten better steadily, which she mostly attributed to Klaus, however she was never going to tell him that.

Occasionally, Candace would catch bits and pieces of their conversation, she’d look up and catch herself staring at Klaus, because he looked absolutely gorgeous. There was no way this was his day off wear, he looked astounding, and Candace wanted to die because there was no way she could compete with him on the gorgeous scale.

Everytime Candace tuned into what they were saying, it sounded like Klaus was always berating his brother. She frowned.

“Candace.” Klaus addressed her and she looked up immediately, somewhat confused. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Are you giving her some special training?” Elias asked, he looked almost... Jealous? Candace couldn’t really tell, much like Klaus, Elias was hard to read.

“Yes, actually, Elias. You have nothing to do right now, correct?” Klaus asked. Candace’s stomach dropped into her boots, he had something planned.

“What a rude assumption.” Elias said, sounding a little like Klaus. “But true in this case I do have time now.” He shrugged. That was even worse, she was not ready to have to face both of the Goldstein boys at once.

“Then why don’t you join us.” Klaus offered. Candace knew it. This was not going to be a happy day for her. Inwardly, all that was in her head was screaming, no real words, not even groaning, just straight up screaming. Elias looked confused.

“Me?” He asked, confused. It was obvious Klaus didn’t usually offer anything to him.

“Don’t you think it would be more enjoyable hazing her together?” He asked, smirking, earning himself a glare from Candace. She turned the look on Elias, hoping it would have more effect on him than his brother. Elias was younger than her, by at least two years, to increase the glare she folded her arms.

“Uh,” Elias looked between the two of them, his gaze landing on Candace. “Sorry Klaus, but I think I’ll pass. I’ll see you later.” He buggered out of there as fast as he possibly could, though Candace suspected it wasn’t just her glare. He seemed stiffer around Klaus.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Candace smirked at Klaus. She leaned forward, her arms still folded. He squinted at her.

“You win this time, Freckles. Only this time, mind you.” He smirked, as if he had a plan to win their little arguing war. “Today! You are going to make some bubbles using water spells.” Water spells were not Candace’s forte. She did well with Light and Fire, and occasionally Wind, but Water hated her. He smirked, knowing how bad she was with Water.

“You’ll have to move it around in the air without letting it pop.” That was somehow worse than just straight up using Water spells. She could control Fire because it was as angry as she was. Wind was the same way. 

“You already know I can move my spells around, Klaus, what purpose does this serve?” Candace still felt a little odd just using his first name, but it also felt so right on her tongue, right, getting distracted.

“I do indeed, however, Water is your worst element. So you’ll have to practice it.” He sighed. “Also, every time you move your spells, you move them in a different way than everyone else, you’re more creative than to just move them in a straight line. It shows that you are like some of the best wizards, who add flare to their spells and make their own.”

“Most unlike Elias. He pays too much attention to the textbooks, and doesn’t try to change it.” Candace gave Klaus a look.

“Is that why he left?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Klaus nodded. She looked at he door, eyebrows drawing together.

“He’s always been pouty like that since before he could walk.” Klaus said, not quite looking at Candace, instead watching out the window. A small smile crept onto his face. “How sweet he is, that’s my little boy.” She had to cover her mouth, to keep from making an odd noise aloud. Though what he had said was kind of harsh.

“You shouldn’t be that harsh on him.” Pointing it out, she realized she might have gone too far. Candace prepared for the worst. He shook his head.

“I was being kind by telling him the truth.” Candace gave him her look that said  _ bullshit _ . “If I beat around the bush, I’ll never get the point across.” and she honestly couldn’t fault him for that, because she did the same. “Even if there’s a chance the person hearing it won’t like it.” He pointed out. Candace couldn’t help but agree.

“It’s for a purpose though. Why would I waste time hiding how I feel?” Candace’s throat closed and her heart sped up. She had to swallow to actually be able to breathe.

“I-I see your point.” She said, trying to keep doing her basic human things to keep functioning. Thinking, Candace now had a question for him.

“So, what are you going to do if no one understands your way of thinking?” Sure, Candace understood, but she was mean and Uncle Eric had never really tried to teach her subtlety. He looked directly at her.

“... I already have someone to understand me.” She blinked, taken aback. No, there was no- “Elias understands me plenty.” Candace nodded, not trusting her treacherous throat. “He gets sulky like that so easily, but he always comes back to me for help.” Klaus adjusted his cravat. “He always knows exactly what I mean.” 

“Is that so?” She asked. Klaus turned to the shelf.

“Look.” He swooped what looked like a picture album off of the bookshelf. Candace excitedly took it when he handed it to her. Excuse to see tiny baby Klaus? Hell yes. The first one she saw was one of him in a green suit, standing proud and tall next to a fancy chair. He looked so sophisticated, his tiny face reflecting the Klaus she knew now. Another picture showed Elias along with a somewhat older Klaus, the latter clutching innocently onto Klaus’ sleeve. Candace couldn’t help but giggle at it. As she looked through the pages, all the pictures showed Elias hovering nearby him.

One picture she landed on, Klaus and Elias were being tackled by a rather large dog. She laughed. “What a large dog! Is it yours?” It was a black Great Dane, far too large for anyone’s sake.

“Mine and Elias’. His name was Rudolph.” Klaus’ smile at the memory was so pure, Candace couldn’t help the soft smile that grew on her face. “He always obeyed me, but treated Elias as his minion. Rudolph would never climb on my bed, but he always made Elias furious when he used him as a pillow.” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. More than anything, She could see this tiny version of Elias puffing out his little chubby cheeks and turning red, while Klaus laughed at their dog in the background.

Klaus’ smile was the gentlest Candace had ever seen it, he was obviously quite fond of these memories. Every picture was of them together, Elias following Klaus’ footsteps.

“He’s always been following my footsteps. I was the one who taught him magic in the first place.” Candace found a picture of Klaus standing with his wand at the ready, with Elias mimicking him. “It was Elias who first made me want to become a Professor. He always looked up at me and told me I was a good teacher, and that’s where I got the idea to actually become one.” Candace grinned at that.

“That’s so sweet!” She looked fully at Klaus, no longer out of the corner of her eye, her brain reminded her just how close he was and she couldn’t help it as her heart started to beat faster.

“Don’t tell him I said that.” Klaus shook his head as he said that, Candace raised an eyebrow. “I only told you because it’s you.” Candace’s eyebrow didn’t move.

“Why did you tell me?” She asked, curious. He finally turned to look at her, she saw him search her eyes, he was only a couple of inches away from her.

“... You must already know why.” She had no clue, but perhaps it was that they were Partners? Candace could only really hypothesize.

“...I guess I see why.” It wasn’t quite a lie. He nodded, then backed away slightly.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” He asked, moving towards the tea set that was always in the room. Candace loved tea.

“Of course. I’ll never say no to tea.” She said with another smile. Klaus made the tea with a swift and practiced technique. She got the feeling that he made tea everyday. It was odd how she had never seen him make it before. He reminded her strongly of Uncle Eric, simply because they made tea the same way, she wasn’t expecting it, but he even did the same charm spell her Uncle did.

The tea that came out looked like fresh sap that had oozed out of a tree. Candace marvelled, it was the exact same technique as her Uncle used. He set the tea down on the table, and she stared at it for a second as he sat down.

“What?” He asked her, his cup already halfway to his lips. Candace looked at him, then at the tea again.

“It’s just... You make tea exactly like my Uncle does.” She let her thoughts out as she tentatively took the small cup. The aroma was even the same. Klaus looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together.

“Is your Uncle’s name Eric Tulip?” He asked, he had his thinking face on. Candace nodded, the possibility of Klaus knowing her Uncle had her mouth going dry, she hoped that Eric had never mentioned her father, then Candace would be in trouble.

“He is indeed. Did you know him when he taught here?” Uncle Eric had taught at the Academy, but he taught Charms. Klaus nodded.

“Good man. He taught me how to make tea this way, I’m sure you’ll recognize his style.” He gestured at her cup with his own. She nodded, finally picking it up. “I even used assam tea, his personal favorite.” A small smile spread on Candace’s face, it was her favorite too.

“He and I have that in common, it’s my favorite too.” She said before she took a sip. He was right, that tasted exactly like her Uncle’s. However, one thing he had different than Eric, was his sugar intake, she had seen him put in six cubes. She prefered to just leave it as it was.

“You have a worse sweet tooth than Uncle does!” She said as he added yet another cube. He raised an eyebrow at her when she giggled a little. “No one puts seven cubes of sugar in their tea.” She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea, the pleasant feeling of home flooded her, it even made sense to have Klaus there.

“I need sugar to keep working, it revitalizes my brain.” He said somewhat defensively. “Unlike you, your brain must just be too small to use as much sugar as mine does.” He teased her. Candace stuck her tongue out at him.

“Addict.” She grumbled into her cup. Then she had an idea, what a perfect time to ask him a couple of questions. “Klaus?” His attention was immediately on her. “May I ask you something?” 

“Like what?” He asked. There wasn’t really a specific topic that Candace had in mind, actually.

“I honestly just want to know a little more about you.” His brows furrowed, as if he was shocked someone wanted to know more about him.

“That’s fine, but how about this,” Candace awaited his proposition, her heart clenched. “Whenever I answer your question, you have to answer one of mine.” She wasn’t that interesting, well...

“Sure.” Candace shrugged, even though she was afraid of the questions he might ask, like why she lived with her Uncle. “So my question, do you actually have any friends? Because I never see you with anyone.” He gave her a look, like he was vaguely offended.

“I just don’t like dealing with people.” Klaus said eventually, closing his eyes and taking a sip of his tea. She understood that. “I used to have someone very important to me...” He trailed off. Candace felt a twinge of misplaced jealousy, she didn’t even know if it was a woman. “He was always kind and gentle, but mysterious in a way.” That did not soothe Candace.

“He always thought of his friends first and tried to understand me as well.” It suddenly occurred to Candace...

“Why the past tense?” She asked, then cringed, that was insensitive.

“... He’s gone.” Klaus’ face looked as if he was in pain, then he turned away from her. She reached out to him, but stopped before they touched. Pulling her arm back, she let him take his time to regain his composure. When he turned back to Candace, Klaus had regained his composure and his cold look had returned.

“I used to have a rival as well.” He continued. Candace’s eyebrows raised, she wanted him to continue, but she was also still worried about him. “He was strange and unpredictable. He always had a wild side to him.”

“What hap-” Candace had gotten caught up in what he was saying, but stopped herself. She berated herself in her head. He looked at her, the ice of his look started to melt a little.

“You want to know what happened to him, don’t you?” A smirk played at his lips. “Don’t worry Candace, if I don’t want to answer, I won’t.” Candace nodded, happy Klaus wasn’t annoyed with her. “He’s missing.” Before she could say anything... “Your turn, what about your friends?”

“Uncle Eric and I live kind of out of the way, so I didn’t really see many other people my age, but I had the animals, kind of.” She shrugged. “I do have my roommate Amelia, and I guess Elias too.” Honestly she hadn’t really made the effort to become anyone’s friend. “I never really have time to be social, and I don’t care enough to put in the effort.” Klaus nodded.

“Well, for what it’s worth I think Elias considers you his friend.” Candace smiled into her cup of tea as she sipped it.

“Anyway, what about...” She thought for a second. “What type of girls do you like?” He would correct her if he wasn’t into women. Right? He looked at her.

“Why do you want to know?” Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, trying very hard to be nonchalant.

“Just out of curiosity.” 

“Let me think...” Klaus looked down into his now empty tea cup. She really hadn’t expected him to answer her question. “I prefer a girl that stands her ground, has a smile that could lighten up a room. A girl I like being around, and never get tired of.” He looked up from his cup, directly into Candace’s amber eyes. “She understands me well and commits herself to stay by my side. I prefer a girl like that above all.”  _ That was unexpected _ , she thought, she had been sure he would go for more sophisticated women. 

“What about you? What’s your type?” He asked, she didn’t think about him turning the question on her. Really, he was her type.

“My type...” She trailed off. “They have to be smart enough to argue with me. They should be thick skinned, of course. I guess they also just have to be the person I fall in love with.” Klaus gave her an odd look. “What?” She asked, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad of an answer. He just shook his head. 

“Anyway, what magic are you best at?” She asked, ignoring the face he had made.

“My speciality would be Spatial magic, especially creating magical diagrams.” Candace was impressed, Spatial barriers require you to pour your magical power into maintaining the quality and shape. So it took a massive amount of power and energy to hold up.

“Which now tells me why you constantly have me practice maintaining spells.” She observed. Klaus nodded.

“You’re a quick study, yes, and as you know, controlling magic is the hardest part in casting spells. The training that you do is helping you to master controlling your magical power.” Klaus was saying things that mattered, but Candace had already known.

“Without control,” She started for him. “The power would run wild, making any spells cast fail automatically.” She had read an article about it the night before. “It’s the same if you try to control the power too much. The spells won’t form either. Even with a successful cast, you would have to keep the right amount of magical power pouring into it may cause the spell to dissolve or explode, and that’s why my training is the way that it is.” She explained it, proving to Klaus that she knew her shit. He looked surprised.

“So you really have learned something from all those books you read.” He smirked at her. Candace grinned, of course she had.

“I wondered how to improve on my own so you wouldn’t have to teach me everything.” She wouldn’t mind him teaching her everything, but she couldn’t put that much pressure on him. He seemed somewhat impressed.

“So, I know you’re bad at Water magic, but what magic are you best at?” He asked, that made her happy, “Are you even good at anything?” Klaus teased her again. Snorting, she shook her head.

“I’m good at communicating with animals, Magical Botany, and mostly Healing magic. You saw the birds this morning.” Despite her Uncle’s failures to teach her very much magic, she had gotten much, much better. She suspected it might be a little extra gift from her father.

“I saw all the bird crap on your balcony...” That made her giggle, of course he had. “In all seriousness, however, you have a rare natural talent. You should try and explore and improve that talent in the future.” That sounded like a real compliment, and it had Candace beaming. 

“Of course I will. Now, another question, what are your hobbies, if you have any.” The amount he sequestered himself in his office so often she doubted he did, though his performance in Ladilz had to be taken into account too. 

“To tease and pester you until you break down.” Klaus said it with a completely straight face, making Candace doubt for a second if he was actually joking. “I’m joking,” Candace let out the breath she had accidentally sucked in. “Well, half-joking.” He stopped there, watching her.

“...Klaus?” His name still felt weird on her tongue, but it was nice.

“I like reading, I’m always trying to gather information and further my knowledge.” He truthfully answered her hobbies question, leaving Candace wondering. “Elias and I often read books together.”

“What about you?” That was odd, Candace thought it was obvious.

“Well, I like reading, obviously, jeez how’d you miss that?” She teased him. “I also like making sweets.” He adjusted his cravat.

“I remember you mentioning that, and of course you like to read. What else though?” Candace thought for a moment.

“Well...” She paused. “I guess I really like sailing.” Then mentally smacked herself in the face. The odd hobby had been something her father had instilled in her at a young age, and Uncle Eric lived on a small island. Klaus tilted his head.

“Sailing...”

“It’s not that odd for someone who lives on an island. My dad taught it to me before he passed.” She felt the immediate urge to protect the family pass time.

“I see, I must apologize for making you remember that.” Candace was confused for a second, then she realized that he was talking about her father. She smiled softly.

“That’s perfectly fine. I like to remember my parents once in awhile, they deserve to be remembered. It’s not like all the memories I have of them are sad ones.” She shrugged it off.

“Candace...” Klaus’ voice was heartbreakingly gentle, and she felt her chest tighten. He stopped himself. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?” Candace smirked.

“For now, I’m sure I’ll come up with more eventually.” That got the corner of Klaus’ mouth to turn up just a little bit.

“Just... Don’t interrupt my work with them.” He sighed, making her smirk turn into a full fledged grin.

“Now that’s the only time I’ll ask you questions.” She looked innocently at him. He shook his head.

“I thought it was a stupid idea asking and answering questions to get to know each other, but...” He paused, adjusting the cravat once again. “It wasn’t that bad, actually.” It was like taking a pump to Candace’s ego.

“Really? You think so?” She happily stood up from the table, a little too fast, actually, black spots appeared in her sight, they cleared before he answered.

“Yes.” A small, gentle smile bloomed across his face as he looked at her. Even over the course of their conversation, Candace hadn’t seen a more pure smile. Her heart awoke and started to beat faster and faster, her cheeks took the same wake up call, turning a bright red.

  


***

  


That night, Candace used her Uncle’s special technique on her and Amelia’s tea. Hopefully, she had gotten better at it since Uncle Eric had first tried teaching it to her.

“How does it taste?” She asked Amelia after she had had a chance to take a sip. 

“Wow! It’s amazingly delicious! It tastes much different than any other tea I’ve ever had. Your Uncle is a genius!” Candace grinned, a bit of family pride showing through.

“He used to give it to me when I was a young girl, and then Klaus reminded me about it today.” Amelia nodded, hungrily drinking more of the tea.

“Yeah? Is there a secret to it?” As she asked it, Candace smirked at her, leaning against the table.

“It’s  _ love _ .” She joked, making Amelia laugh hard enough to almost spill the tea. “It’s just a simple charm spell, actually.”

“I can’t believe Emperor Klaus poured you tea... I can’t even picture it!” Amelia claimed. “He’s the Emperor of the Academy, y’know? I can only think of him having some sort of servant pour him his tea.” She put her hand up to her chin, like she always did when she was thinking.

“He said that he always makes it on his own every day. He really likes tea.” Candace shrugged.

“Who would’ve imagined that though?” Amelia put her now empty cup on the table, then went and grabbed her ShipBook, as Candace had started calling it. She hastily scribbled something in it.

“I don’t know, from what I know of him now though, I can see it. When I first met him though, I would’ve been shocked.” She tried to explain it. It made Amelia stop writing and look up with a mischievous smile.

“Ohoho? Really?” It was one of those times that Candace could tell she had slipped up. She closed her eyes. “Did something happen between you two?” Candace shook her head.

“Amelia no. Nothing happened.” She wouldn’t even turn her head towards Amelia.

“Oh come on Candy. Something happened, tell your bestie Amelia.” She cooed, knowing she could pry it out of Candace.

“Nope. It’s nothing. Talking is nothing.” Letting it slip, Candace cursed herself, and Amelia grinned, awaiting more details. Opening her eyes, Candace sighed. “We talked about each other I guess, he let me ask a bunch of questions and he asked them in return.” She could see Amelia’s eyes light up. It was almost creepy.

“Good work! You’re heading in the right direction!”

“Yeah, it is good for...” She had to swallow a giggle. “ _ Buddies _ to know about each other.” She turned it on Amelia. She puffed out her cheeks at Candace.

“Gods, Candace. I’m talking about  _ love _ , girl.” Candace rolled her eyes at Amelia. “You’re hitting it off! There has got to be something there!” She poked Candace in the side. “Okay then, answer me this Candy, how come no girl has ever gotten along with him as well as you have in the history of ever?” She had a point.

“It really can't be like that.” Candace said, in denial. Amelia sighed and flopped onto Candace’s bed next to her.

“He doesn’t usually get close to people and you know it.” Candace couldn’t disagree with her on that. Amelia slapped her hard on the back and Candace looked at her with murder in her eyes. “You just wait! He’ll confess and blow you away!”

“I’m sure that will never happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of chapter six! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	7. An Invasion of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace gets to clean the room alone and finds something... odd

Because of the Holiday yesterday, that had turned out better than expected, Candace had slept well that night. If she wasn’t worried about Klaus seeing her, she’d have started skipping down the hallways.

“Hello Freckles.” Elias startled her somewhat. Candace smiled.

“Good morning Elias.” She greeted happily.

“Good morning.” He replied. “Sorry I held up your lesson, by the way.” He mentioned yesterday and Candace laughed.

“I’m sorry I had to use my mom glare on you.” She hoped she hadn’t scared him on accident. Elias shrugged.

“Actually, believe it or not, he seemed like he was in a good mood yesterday.” So he noticed it too, Candace smiled.

“I thought so too. He seemed a lot happier than usual.” Elias looked as if he didn’t truly believe her, giving her the side-eye.

“Is that really what you think? You don’t have to hold back for my sake.” Candace almost flew off the handle at him. She didn’t sugarcoat things, she told you the damn truth.

“Look, Elias, I don’t bullshit people. If I thought he was awful I’d have told you by now. No mercy.” She adopted another one of her mom glares, she seemed to do that a lot around Elias. He looked vaguely terrified at her.

“...You’re almost exactly like him, except nicer.” He pointed out. Candace slouched. She and Klaus were not exactly the same. Well...

She broke into laughter, it was too great, she hadn’t even seen it herself. 

“You don’t hate your brother, do you?” Candace asked, pushing her hair back from her face. Elias shook his head.

“No, not really. He’s my brother, that’s just how he is. It doesn’t bother me.” Candace understood that, she had to get used to a couple of things with Uncle Eric and Aunt  Rajë . “I’ve always been compared to my brother since I was born.” Elias looked down. “He’s such a genius and I’m not.” Candace shook her head and took Elias’ shoulder.

“You’re a hard worker Elias, Klaus is... intense. I’m proud of you for surviving being his younger brother.” She said, having the most overpowering need to protect him.

“Yeah... It was a lot of struggle to try and keep up with him.” Candace nodded. “He’s so talented that he doesn’t see things like I do. Plus, he is such a character.” Elias vented, he sighed. “...It’s been a bit rough for me at times.” Her hand was still on his shoulder. As much as Candace liked Klaus, he was a piece of work. She smirked.

“Remind me to tease him mercilessly later.” She rubbed his shoulder. That managed to get a small smile out of Elias. “Maybe find a way to tease him about magic.” Elias was really smiling now.

“He loves magic itself, but he loves teaching people magic even more.” He offered. “I think he likes watching as students grow and get better thanks to his advice.” That made a lot of sense. She’d certainly improved because of him. She briefly considered telling Elias about how Klaus had found his love of teaching, but eventually decided against it.

“He’s hard on people, but he’s harder on himself.” Elias continued. “You’ve probably figured it out by now, but sometimes he holds back his true feelings.” Finally, someone giving her some credit.

“Yeah, I figured that.” She said, despite him being hard on himself, Elias really knew his brother. Shit, why was she so attached to the Goldstein boys? She just wanted to protect Elias, but she wanted... She had no idea what she wanted for Klaus.

“You know, one time, when he was teaching me, I got really ticked off so I challenged him to a magic duel.” Candace’s eyebrows raised, and a grin started to pull at her mouth.

“Oh?” She asked inquisitively.

“I lost, of course.  _ Big time _ .” He frowned. “No matter what I do, he’s better than me. I can’t even lay a finger on him.” Candace felt the weight in Elias’ words. She shook her head.

“Mate, he’s at least five years older than you.” She slipped up and used one of Uncle Eric’s pet names. She was not going to let anyone hurt her small friend.

 

***

 

“What’s on the menu for class today?” Candace joked as they entered a kitchen-like classroom. Professor Merkulova was standing at the front, waiting for the bell to chime for class to begin. 

 

***

 

The class ended up being rather uneventful. Professor Merkulova had them split up into groups of four, so naturally Elias dragged her into his group with Yukiya and Luca. Despite working together, it didn’t make Candace like Luca any more than she already didn’t. He was just this useless playboy, with almost no skill. The class was spent baking a magical chiffon cake that let you temporarily float in the air.

Even with her apprehension towards Luca, They were still able to earn the top mark in the class. Elias and Candace sharing a smirk when they did so.

As usual, Candace wound up in Klaus’ study after class, letting herself in, he had her organizing things again.

“Can I just put these here?” She asked as she hefted another stack of books. He was still doing paperwork, but he looked up at her briefly.

“That’s fine. Sorry, we’ll start training as soon as I’m done here.” He still had a ton of papers stacked on his desk and Candace smirked, and hid it behind her current stack of things.

“It’s alright, take your time. You’re so busy as is.” She didn’t need him to teach her everyday, she had her books, and Amelia had taken to helping her before she went to bed. Klaus didn’t look up this time.

“Hmmm. Okay, thanks.” Candace made a face, what’d he have to thank her for? However, that reminded her of her discussion with Amelia the night before.

“Actually, Klaus.” He looked up at her again, his purple eyes looked less alert than usual.

“My roommate mentioned something last night that I wanted to ask you about.” Candace took a breath, the subject somewhat awful to her. “It’s this rumor about someone killing pigeons.” Klaus looked back down at his papers, playing with his pen.

“A rumor, huh? It’s not so much a rumor as it is the truth.” Candace grimaced. She’d been afraid of that. “Dead pigeons have been found behind one of the buildings for a few days now.” That made Candace twitch, a couple of days? How many innocent birds had been lost to this random bird murderer? He played with one end of his pen in frustration. “They were slashed with a knife or some sort of sharp object.”

“Well that takes out the option of it being an accident or a coincidence.” Candace said grimly as she sat down heavily on one of the chairs. “Why would anyone want to hurt them? Birds don’t do anything but shit on your stuff.” She just couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head.

“They’re not necessarily doing it out of pleasure.” He explained, making Candace make a horrified face. “Bird blood is a reagent often used in Dark magic.” It didn’t make sense, why would anyone at the Academy use Dark magic? 

“But that’s a serious crime!” She voiced her concerns. “Why would anyone do it here?” Candace was still watching his pen, he was going to break it if he wasn’t careful.

“Indeed, as any magic used to curse others or use Dark powers is considered a heinous crime, it’s strictly forbidden, I don’t know why anyone would do it on Academy grounds.” He sighed. “That just brings up more questions. What are they trying to accomplish? Isn’t the thought of whomever is doing it just frightening?” Klaus said it, but he didn’t look very frightened. A chill went down Candace’s spine, and she suddenly didn’t feel safe in the school, except she took some comfort in Klaus being there. It was hard to imagine any of the students doing anything like that. He finally put down the pen.

“Who would you say the culprit is?” He asked. Candace looked at him, surprised he had even asked for her opinion. She was going to give it anyway, but it was nice to have him ask for once. She thought for a moment. She didn’t want to guess, almost afraid to offend him.

“I don’t know if I could even guess...” She confided. Klaus shook his head.

“It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone. Do you have any suspicions?” He asked again. Chewing her lip, Candace thought through all of the people she had met, and only one really stood out to her. She even almost made a joke about it maybe being him, but the look on his face told her not to.

“I’d love to throw suspicion on Luca just to make him go to class, but I have a feeling it’s more likely going to be Azusa. He was behind the main building the other day.” Klaus seemed to chew on that information for a moment.

“Azusa Kuze...” He even tried it out on his tongue. He seemed pretty nice, but you could never tell with people. “In any case, we’ll have to find some evidence before we can track down the culprit.” Candace got caught up on the  _ we _ part of that sentence. Was he expecting her to help him out? Thinking for another moment, Klaus dug something out of his pocket, it looked like a necklace. It was a small pendant with a red jewel in the center of a gold chain.

“It would be awful if you got cursed somehow, wear this.” He handed her the necklace and she examined it, a small smile growing on her face.

“It’s beautiful! What is it?” She asked, looking at him after examining the delicate leaves that encircled the small red gem. Klaus didn’t offer an explanation.

“It’s yours now.” He said instead. It was a gift... Candace couldn’t help the blush that colored her cheeks. It was so perfect, it even matched the tattoo on her back. Candace sincerely hoped that was an accident.

“Klaus...” Her throat didn’t want to say the words. “Y-you shouldn’t have.” Her blush spread, it was such a beautiful gift... She couldn’t possibly take it from him.

“It’s a talisman, a lucky charm, if you will. I put some of my magic into it to reflect dark magic.” He explained it and suddenly it was much more precious to her. It was a gift to protect her. “However, it’s not capable of protecting from a strong curse spell.” He ran a hand through his golden hair and Candace’s heart sped up in response. “So,  **do not** do anything reckless or snoop into things that aren’t your business. Understood?” She was staring at the necklace in her hands, still kind of paying attention to his words.

“Of course.” Candace said, somewhat absentmindedly. Klaus gave her one of his patented looks. “Right, yes I understand.” She amended, more firmly. The necklace meant that Klaus really cared, and suddenly it was one of the most important things in Candace’s life.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hawk flying into the window and perching on the window sill.

“Klaus, come to my prep room. There’s something... that we need to discuss.” The hawk spoke with Professor Schuyler’s voice and Candace fought back a grimace. A hawk as a familiar really fit Schuyler, if Candace was honest. Klaus nodded.

“All right.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Schuyler’s voice said as the hawk lunged backwards, then flapped its wings and soared to the skies. Klaus made a face at the window, something Candace couldn’t read, then he turned back to her.

“Sorry Candace, looks like we can’t do training today.” She nodded, already having had figured that out. “I think it will take a while, so once you’re done organizing those, you may go.” She was actually a little disappointed to not have a lesson.

“Understood.” She nodded. Klaus stood up and adjusted his tie and cloak. He looked so unbelievably good in the uniform that Candace almost had to take a step back. He captivated her usually wandering eyes. 

“All right. See you later.” Candace’s mouth was so dry, it took her a moment to respond.

“See you later.” He left the room, leaving her all alone in the Prefect’s Office. She suddenly felt very uneasy, deciding to put the necklace on right then instead of waiting until she got back to her room. She rolled up her sleeves, exposing her mass of freckles. “Better get to work.” She mumbled to herself.

She had started stacking up books when a small slip of paper fell out of one of the books, one of the ones Klaus had out for a while, and fluttered to the ground. Candace raised an eyebrow as she picked it up.

It looked to be a picture. On the back of the picture, there was a date, probably when the picture was taken. Also, there was a name, ‘Miss Elaine’ it read. The date was just a little bit more than three years ago. She finally flipped it over, and got a good look at the picture. Her heart sank into her shoes and her stomach started to churn.

There was an elegant, beautiful girl. She had long brown curls that spilled over her shoulders, her eyes were as blue as the ocean on a clear day. Her skin was flawless and tan. She looked almost doll-like, giving Candace the creeps. She was perfect and lovely, it almost took even Candace’s breath away.

Her heart, now living in her boots, twitched in pain. She couldn’t help herself.  _ Who was she? _ Candace wondered. She hadn’t expected to find such a girl’s photograph in one of Klaus’ books... How important was she to him? Candace’s insides boiled with so much ire she even surprised herself. It hurt, and she knew she probably wasn’t going to eat that night. 

The anger that swept over her could only come from one thing, jealousy. She could easily picture the Elaine woman and Klaus together, actually, now that she thought about it, they could have been siblings.

But if they were related, she wouldn’t be called Miss Elaine, now would she? She also had none of the same facial features as either of the Goldstein brothers. Candace hated herself for thinking about it, it hurt her. She shook her head, trying to clear the idea of Elaine and Klaus running around together out of her head.

She shoved the aggravating picture back into the book to pretend like she had never saw it. Trying to distract herself, she threw herself into work, and ended up even dusting the office.

 

***

 

Candace was on the brink of tears as she continued to sit in her room with Amelia. She sighed again, trying to keep them at bay. Her brush moved expertly, almost violently, through her long hair. She was still worrying about the picture, despite her efforts to forget it. Amelia frowned at her.

“What’s wrong? All you’ve been doing is sighing, ever since you walked in, you didn’t even study.” Amelia pointed out, and Candace looked at her desk, where her notebook sat open. She couldn’t get any studying done, Klaus was the only thing on her mind currently.

“I’m honestly not sure Amelia.” It was kind of a lie. She knew why, she just didn’t know why it hurt so much.

“I’m here for you. You can talk to me about anything.” She comforted, sitting on her bed, across from Candace. Then, Candace had an idea.

“Well, there’s this classmate I know.” She made up this hypothetical person, hoping Amelia wouldn’t know she was actually talking about herself. Amelia looked totally entrapped by her story. “She just found out her... Buddy, might already have a girlfriend,” She trailed off, taking a breath. “And now she’s really upset for almost no reason. It’s the only thing she’s thinking about now.” Amelia was fast in her response.

“Easy, she’s in love.” Candace almost fell off her bed. No.

“L-love? No.” She stated her disbelief. The word stuck in her head and weighed down her thoughts. There was no way she was in love with Klaus. “Maybe, just no, I’m not even going to consider it.” Too late, she already was considering it.

“It is!” Amelia insisted. Candace mussed with her hair, probably leaving it in a weird place.

“I just don’t know what love feels like, I’ve never loved anyone before...” Candace confided in Amelia, who waved her hand up and down at Candace.

“Everyone is like that at first!” Candace looked at her like a kicked puppy.

“...Does love sometimes make people feel awful?” She asked, feeling like a little kid again. Uncle Eric’s island didn’t really have anyone else on it, and Candace just was never interested. It felt awful, no wonder she had never been interested before.

“Yes, sometimes, not always though. Love can bring you happiness.” Amelia smiled, a little mischievously. “It may make your heart ring when you’re in love! Sometimes it makes you feel really good too, you know?” No, Candace did not know. But, perhaps Amelia was right.

“I guess so.” Apparently, that was enough to clue Amelia in.

“Ohoho! So it’s the Emperor, huh?” She claimed. Candace’s face flamed up. She shook her head in denial. “Hah! You’re so red! Man, Candace, you are so easy to read.” Candace could feel that Amelia was going to go into her victory dance. Candace covered her face. “I told you it would end up like this, didn’t I? It’s love!”

“Nooooooooo.” Candace found her voice. “W-We aren’t like that...” Even Candace herself didn’t believe that. 

“Oh? You’re still going to deny it even after all this?” Amelia hit her hard on the back again and Candace glared at her. “It’s fine! It’s love, you’re just feeling jealous.” She had felt that, and she hated it.

“I didn’t think it’d feel this... degrading.” Candace said, her chest was squeezing so tight that she had to clutch at it with her hand, it appeared her heart returned to it’s rightful place.

“How do you know he has a girlfriend?” Amelia asked, her finger up against her chin. Candace blushed further.

“Well, this picture fell out of one of his books.” She sighed. “It was a photo of a really beautiful girl.” She wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. “...On the back it looked like he wrote her name and the date.” Somehow, saying it out loud made it hurt even more. Amelia’s eyebrows drew together.

“But you can’t be sure if she’s his girlfriend by just that, right?” She asked, taking out the ShipBook. “You should just ask him who she was.” Candace shook her head.

“That is such an obvious invasion on his privacy.” Candace gave Amelia her sassiest look.

“Well do you plan on feeling jealous like that forever?” She could sense a proposition. “Just tell him you stumbled across it while cleaning, which is the truth.” Candace was still on the fence about asking him, chewing on her lip. “Come on! You can do it!” Amelia folded her arms, pretending like she was a sage again.

“If you want the answers, you’re going to have to make the first move!” It was worse to hear that, because it made sense. 

“Do I really?” Candace asked, suddenly exhausted.

“Of course! I’ll be cheering for you! Come to me for advice, any time!” She grinned, it made her eyes sparkle, and somehow lifted Candace’s spirits.

“Thank you Amelia.” She smiled back, Amelia was surely enjoying this.

“So tell me...” Candace braced herself for the worst. “What do you love most about Prefect Klaus?” She asked, and, surprisingly, the answer came immediately to Candace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I thought I had updated sooner but apparently, I forgot :p Stay tuned for more!


	8. Candace has an odd day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace does... something. It's been awhile since I wrote this chapter tbh.

Candace had not been able to sleep the night before, she had been too busy thinking about Klaus, so she had turned up on the balcony. Whenever she thought about what happened the previous day, her heart wrenched. The woman in the photo was absolutely gorgeous. Her brown curls were perfect, and her lovely blue eyes looked like Candace’s first love, the ocean. She grabbed a lock of her oddly colored hair, she had pushed it over her right shoulder. She stared at it. No one had pink hair,  _ no one _ .

She just couldn’t stop thinking about it. The pretty face tormented her nonstop. She stopped when she heard two students talking.

“Did you hear?” The first said, it sounded like Ulysses. Candace stopped, listening in.

“I sure did! The pigeon thing, right?” The second replied, it sounded like Rendren. Ulysses nodded.

“Yeah, I guess more of the dead pigeons were found.” He explained, Candace gulped, more dead birds?

“Really?! Do they have any idea who the culprit is yet?” Rendren asked.

“Guessing by how frantic the professors who are searching are, I’d say no.” Candace almost couldn’t hear anymore, but that didn’t stop Ulysses. “But I heard something even more interesting...” As always, Ulysses paused for the drama. Rendren rolled his eyes.

“What.” Much like Candace, Rendren just wanted to hear what he had to say.

“The reason they can’t find the culprit is because it’s someone they trust.” He insinuated. Candace froze, her heart stopped. Rendren seemed surprised too.

“Are you... Talking about who I think you are?” He asked, unbelieving. Ulysses looked triumphant.

“That’s right. There’s a rumor that the culprit is the Emperor.” Candace couldn’t hear anymore, these random stupid students were going to feel her wrath.

“ _ EXCUSE ME! _ ” Candace said loudly. They turned to her. She folded her arms and put on her mom stance. They looked confused at her.

“Who are you?” They asked, as if she wasn’t a scary human being who they had angered.

“As far as you know, I could be the damn Archangel Michael. So, what did I hear you talking about? The Prefect is the culprit? Are you bloody serious?” Her anger had gone cold and she looked at them with her cold stare. She was pretty loud, so several other students gathered. “I suggest you shut your ugly mug before even thinking about opening it up to talk about something you know nothing about.” She growled out the last bit, she glared viciously at anyone and everyone around her, ready to fight.

Except, they scattered like leaves in the wind. She still growled at nothing. This was not a great way to start her day. She was going to have to find whoever started that idiotic rumor and punch their brains in.

She was still seething when she sat down in the classroom.

“Good morning, Freckles,” Elias said, approaching her. She accidentally hit him with one of her glares. “...or not?” She shook her head, fixing her face to be just her eyebrows drawn together.

“Sorry, I’m just... annoyed.” He looked at her with concern, and she rubbed her face “I’m not doing too well, okay?” She sighed.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. She thought about it, maybe she should ask him about Miss Elaine... It didn’t take her long to decide.

“Can I ask you something?” She started. He raised an eyebrow.

“Is Klaus treating you like a servant again?” Candace’s eyebrow twitched. “It’s fine, you can complain to me. I won’t tell anyone.” He assured her.

“Surprisingly, no that’s not it.” He watched her expectantly. “So I saw this picture in Klaus’ office. It was this beautiful girl with silky hair, and I think her name was Elaine-” At that, Elias interrupted her.

“Oh, Miss Elaine.” Candace raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. “She’s my brother’s fiancée.” She could feel her heart slowly break into pieces, but she had to hold it together in front of Elias. “Or, sorry, my brother James’ fiancée.” Wait, there were three Goldstein boys? Candace looked taken aback.

“So, Miss Elaine is the...” She thought for a moment, she was relatively sure Elias was the youngest Goldstein. “Eldest Goldstein sons’ fiancée?” She asked hopefully. Elias nodded.

“That’s right.” For once, Candace did not hold back her sigh of relief. Elias looked vaguely shocked and horrified. “Oh my God Freckles.” He said quietly. “You like my brother??” Elias’ horrified face was almost comical as he hissed questions at Candace. She pushed some of her hair out of her face.

“Yeah, I guess, just keep quiet about it, okay?” Candace whispered at him. He blinked a couple of times, then nodded. “What’s really bothering me right now though,” Candace said, changing the subject. “Is all these pigeon killings.” Elias seemed happy to drop the subject of Klaus.

“Yeah, I don’t understand how something like that could happen here.” He shook his head. “I almost can’t believe that there is evidence of Dark magic at the Academy.”

“I heard even worse things this morning, apparently some students think that Klaus is behind it.” What troubled Candace the most about this was that she wouldn’t put it past Klaus to do that, she just believed that he wouldn’t do it.

“That’s probably because he’s well versed in it.” Elias said, surprising Candace. 

“What.”

“He used to study Dark magic. It was more like he was researching it to eliminate it, definitely not to use it.” He explained further. That was something Candace could believe. “He knows more about it than anyone I know.” Shaking his head, Elias folded his arms, thinking.

“That makes it easy to blame him, even if he isn’t the one doing it.” Candace reasoned, rubbing her chin. “That certainly isn’t fair, but I understand it now.” It was hard not to be angry about it.

“It’s fine. Rumors without a basis don’t last long anyway.” Elias seemed unconcerned. “He’s not the one doing it for sure. You and I both know that.” Honestly, Candace was happy that Elias trusted her that much, this was his brother, after all. She nodded.

“Speaking of the culprit...” Elias said, looking frustrated. “Luca has been sneaking out from the dorm in the middle of the night.” That worried Candace, as much as she felt like Luca was someone who would rather be causing mischief, not dabbling in Dark magic. It just didn’t suit him.

“I still don’t think it’s Luca, for all you know he’s sneaking out to meet someone.” Candace pointed out. He seemed like the playboy type, maybe even had a couple of girlfriends in the city. Elias moved his hand up to his chin, pinching it in thought.

“He’s pretty shady to begin with, so it’s nothing new.” Elias looked troubled. “He should at least know to lie low for awhile with this going on.”

“Precisely. Despite him being an absolute dick, I don’t think Luca’s that dumb.” Candace fiddled with her pendant, this was turning into quite the mystery.

“Anyway,” Elias brought her attention back to him. “I’ll keep my eye on Luca. Freckles, you must stay out of this.” He looked so serious, but Candace regarded him with her look of you-can’t-stop-me. “Don’t get involved.” He warned.  _ Too late. _ Candace thought.

“Elias, for one, I don’t think you could stop me from getting involved. If I’m going to join this school, I’m not going to be disillusioned by anything. If I find anything, I’ll let you know.” He had no idea the kind of blood that ran through her veins. She hoped no one at the Academy would ever find out.

“Klaus is going to worry about you if you do.” Elias warned. Candace chuckled.

“Let him worry, I can take care of myself.” She smirked. The five-minute warning rang. Elias looked up at the ceiling.

“Don’t you think we should go? Class is outside today.” Looking around, Candace realized that outlined on the board were instructions to meet in the Courtyard. Candace swore and they sped out of the classroom.

 

***

 

“Very good, you’re all here.” Headmaster Randolph said. Candace raised an eyebrow. Both Yukiya and Luca were missing. That was not everyone. “Today we will be heading to the spring.” Candace’s other eyebrow raised as well.  _ Field trip? Booyah. _ She thought, a smirk taking its place on her face.

They trekked all across the Academy’s Campus to end up in the West forest. The “spring” Randolph had brought them to looked more like a lake in Candace’s eyes.

“Here we are!” The Headmaster came to a stop under a large tree close to the lake. “We will be observing magical creatures for class today.” Excited whispers broke out among the students. Candace and Elias shared an excited look. “Right here is a perfect location to catch a view of the Firefly Owls. They are technically a common magical animal, but they are actually very rare here in Gedonelune.” A student raised their hand.

“Wait, don’t Firefly Owls only come out at night?” They asked, Candace remembered trying to catch them with Aunt  Rajë, who would only leave the house at night herself.

“You are correct, Darrine. They are nocturnal, which, along with being easily spooked by humans, makes them hard to tame as a familiar. Don’t worry, I have a solution for one of those problems. First, answer me this. What Greek God is symbolized by an owl.” Candace’s hand shot up. “Miss Freckles?”

“Athena, sir, the Goddess of Wisdom.” Aunt Rajë had drilled each and every one of the Greek Gods into Candace’s head.

“Splendid!” His grin lit up his face. “Well then, let us take a look at the Firefly Owls, shall we?” Headmaster Randolph took out his rather plain looking wand. “Nox!” 

A dark wisp slipped out of his wand and grew wide, like a sheet. It expanded outwards, over their heads, wrapping the entire spring in a dome of darkness. The glare of the sun dimmed away, glowing softly much like the silver light of the moon. They waited for a moment or two.

As if called on to a stage, a pale light peeked out of a nook in one of the trees. The tree seemed to awaken with little lights in the shape of owls. Candace smiled, they were a lot smaller than the Firefly Owls back home. Their torsos pulsed with blue lights. After a couple of minutes, large owls had come out, three smaller lights exited the tree as well.

The class let out a collective “aww”, Headmaster Randolph included, then he regained his composure.

“They are still very much infants, look, their mother is still teaching them to fly.” Randolph was indeed right, The bigger owl flapped its powerful, wide wings, shaking the tree. The tiny owlets tried to imitate it and fluttered their little wings. “All of you are not much different from them.” Candace snerked, preparing herself for another one of his quotes from  _ Words of Cryptic Wisdom Weekly _ . “You are all still learning to fly as well. When you graduate from this Academy, you will take your first leap off of the tree and into the wider world. With hard work and diligence, someday you will all learn how to fly.” Once again Candace and Elias shared a look, she almost made Elias laugh with a roll of her eyes.

 

***

 

Going back to the Academy and realizing it was still the middle of the day somehow exhausted Candace. She also still had to head to Klaus’ office, meaning she still had work to do. Once again, Candace thought about skipping out and going on an adventure out of campus.

“You’re going to run into something if you walk without paying attention.” The voice was stupidly familiar. Candace growled out of reflex. She turned on Luca.

“Luca.” His smile was insufferable. “Excuse me but I’ll be going now.” The more time Candace spent around Luca the more she wanted to punch him in the throat.

“Worried about something?” He asked. Candace furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“...Yeah.” She decided to be as vague as possible.

“You can talk to me about it, if you want.” He offered, as if Candace trusted him. She scoffed at him.

“Says the guy who gave me a spell to create toads, then lied about what it was. So, no, no thanks.” Candace clarified. Luca had never been on her list of people to go to if she needed help. He was quite possibly the farthest person from it. He laughed.

“You still remember that?” Candace glared at him, then remembered that she actually had questions she could ask him.

“So I heard you’ve been sneaking out of the dorm lately.” She came just a little bit closer to him.

“Whoa. You sure know a lot about me. Do you like me or something?” He tossed his ridiculous green hair, making Candace roll her eyes.

“Oh please.” She folded her arms, waiting for him to answer her almost question.

“Well then, you must have heard it from Elias, yeah?” He guessed. Candace didn’t say.

“You know, with the pigeon killings going on, you should probably lay low before you start becoming the target of suspicion.” If it was him who was killing the birds, then Candace would be severely disappointed.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I can handle myself.” He said flippantly. Candace growled.

“I’m not worried about you. I’m worried that I have made a bad judgment call about you.” She poked him in the chest. He shook his head.

“Honestly, in my opinion, Yukiya has been acting much more suspicious than I have.” For once, Luca actually looked serious. Candace cocked her head, prompting him to go on. “He doesn’t really talk to anyone, and he’s always alone. I haven’t seen him since Yesterday.” Well, he wasn’t wrong, that was awfully suspicious.

“That is odd...” Candace ran a hand through her bangs, thinking.

“Exactly, no one has seen him since dinner Yesterday. This isn’t even the first time he’s disappeared. He does this more often than you think.” Luca explained, Candace refolded her arms.

“Except all the other times I’m guessing there weren’t pigeon deaths following his disappearance.” She reasoned, making Luca’s point invalid. He shrugged.

“I suppose. I still hope he isn’t getting into trouble.” For once, Luca actually looked very concerned, it made him look like a totally different, rather mature person. “That’s my job.” His demeanor changed back to aloof and Candace remembered why she didn’t usually talk to him.

“Anyway, I have to get going!” Luca said, starting to bugger off. “I’ll see you later Freckles!” He waved behind him as he strolled away. Candace shook her head, then she headed for the Prefect’s office again.

 

***

 

As she arrived, Candace hesitated to go in. Her mind was so clouded with thoughts about the mystery, that she stopped entirely.

“What are you doing?” Candace jumped out of her skin as she heard Klaus’ voice behind her. She twisted around to face him.

“Sweet mother of Hera, don’t DO that to me.” She rubbed her face. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

“Why are you standing in front of the door pulling a face instead of going in?” He asked, judging her thinking habits. She pushed her hair out of her face for the millionth time that day.

“None of your business.” He didn’t need to know that she was planning on investigating the stupid bird killing incident. Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Can it be none of my business in my office?” He asked, gesturing towards the door. Grumbling, Candace pushed the door open and let them in. “You’re so odd.” She heard him mumble.

“So are you.” She practically stuck her tongue out at him. The office was, as always. a mess of papers and books. Candace looked at it with chagrin. “How does one person even accrue this much crap?” She asked rhetorically, placing her bag down in the usual spot. 

“That’s why I have you, Pinkie.” Candace glowered at him as he passed by her and briefly placed his hand on her head. She growled, almost going to bite at his hand, thankfully for her, he didn’t notice.

“By the way,” Klaus started, sitting down. “What was with you yesterday?”  Candace went back and read the previous chapter to see what was wrong yesterday . Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Yesterday?” Nothing was wrong Yesterday, she didn’t see him after she had found the picture, so she was sure she had been the same.

“You were acting awfully strange.” He stated, still watching Candace. She shrugged.

“No, I don’t think I was.” Was she? She couldn’t remember doing anything  _ that _ odd. Klaus chewed on his lip for a second, making Candace’s heart skip several beats.

“If you say so...” He let the issue drop, starting on whatever paperwork happened to be on his desk. Now it was him who was acting strange. “We’ll be going over magic circles today, as you’ll probably be going over them in class soon.” He spoke as he squinted at a paper.

“Shouldn’t you put on your glasses before delving into paperwork?” Candace asked, watching him struggle for a second. “Thank you, by the way.” It was nice that he was reviewing before she’d go over it in class. He took his glasses out of the drawer.

“Hmm.” He said, almost in gratitude. “First though, you should tidy up the table.” Klaus said, as if Candace wasn’t already planning on doing that. She started quietly humming to herself as she started cleaning.

“Hey.” Klaus spoke up, looking at her as she put away a book. She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey what?” She asked, putting another book away.

“You put that book in upside down.” He spoke up, she looked at the previous book she had shelved, and squinted at it. It was tiny text in a language that Candace didn’t recognize at first, then she looked at it upside down and recognized it as Greek immediately.

“Oh, you’re right. Pardon me.” Klaus muttered something under his breath, while he came from behind her to grab the book. As he fixed it, his chest pushed up against her back. Her heart pounded against the walls of her chest. She did not need this right now, there were other things to focus on other than Klaus. After a moment, she moved out and away from him, if she was going to focus at all today she needed to keep her distance.

“Are you that uncomfortable being with me?” Klaus sounded a little hurt. Candace shook her head, Gods, he looked like a kicked puppy.

“No, it’s not that.”

“Candace?” His hurt turned into slight concern. Candace shook her head.

“It’s nothing, Klaus.” He absolutely did not look convinced. He looked down, no longer looking her in the eye.

“...If you say so.” His nervous habit of fixing his tie came back and he took a moment to adjust the already perfect tie. “Just hurry so we can get on with the lesson.” Candace nodded. Thankful that he let it drop. In an attempt to get him to not worry about her, she might have made him worry more.

 

***

 

Candace had managed to build up quite the loathing for magic circles by the time Klaus dismissed her so he could deal with the “Pigeon Problem” It was a hell of a lot more than a problem at this point. She growled quietly at herself as she dragged her feet back to the dorm, except...

She saw someone behind the building. She stopped mid breath, could that be the culprit? Continuing her trek, Candace started to lighten her steps. If the pigeon murder caught her who knew what they would do. It didn’t take long for her to recognize who it was.

Azusa stood there, minding his own business. Candace relaxed slightly, but the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up.

“Hey, Azusa!” She called, hoping to calm down her sense of something being wrong, he turned to her.

“Hmm? Candace? We sure run into each other a lot.” He said, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.

“What are you doing back here?” She asked, subconsciously patting her hip, trying to find her mother’s dagger that she used to always have on her.

“I was just dropping off old material no longer needed in the storage.” He shrugged, making the odd circular talisman he wore jingle. It was an abnormal place to drop off old material, Candace had to admit, something about it just didn’t fit right.

“I hate to cut this short, Azusa.” Candace adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “But I have to get the dorms. I’ll see you around?” She asked, almost backing up. He nodded.

“Good luck Candace.” He said, cryptically. She squinted at him. It might be a regular thing to say in Hinomoto, but she wasn’t particularly well versed in their customs.

“...You too.” Candace said, escaping back the way she had come. Something still wasn’t quite right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School started and I'm already a mess. Thanks for reading!


	9. Everyone's favorite Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is frustrating, but it isn't all that bad.

Candace had not been able to sleep that night. Klaus’ worried look and Azusa’s activity had kept her tossing and turning for most of the night. She wasn’t usually one for solving a mystery, she much preferred to punch someone’s lights out than to get them thrown in a jail that was going to release them eventually anyway. She was much more irritable today, and she could feel the need for her... other side to get loose.

“Candace?” Without thinking, she growled in an answer. Then she remembered that that wasn’t how human beings greeted each other and she turned around.

“Klaus.” She greeted, sounding a little pissed off. That somehow didn’t deter him.

“Good morning. I didn’t expect to run into you here.” He spoke as if this wasn’t basically the commons of the entire school. Candace raised an eyebrow, looking around. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” Now, that surprised Candace. He really hadn’t done anything wrong yesterday, he was just a little harsher, but she understood that. She shook her head.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Klaus.” She pushed her hair out of her face. “I know you’re stressed, so I understand that teaching me sometimes is tough.” Klaus shook his head.

“That doesn’t excuse it. I know you were having trouble concentrating, there was no need for my anger.” Candace felt as if her eyebrows were almost to her hairline, never in a million years did she expect him to say he was sorry for anything.

“It doesn’t really bother me, I’m used to it.” Candace shrugged, living on a ship for a couple of her earliest years meant that she definitely was used to yelling. He didn’t look convinced.

“I just feel like I said too much. Just let me tell you I’m sorry.” Candace shook her head at that, oh she had heard much worse from Aunt Rajë. “It showed on your face, you looked really troubled.” That was for so many other reasons.

“I was troubled for many other reasons than that, or have you completely forgotten about the whole Pigeon Problem?” Candace had taken to calling it that, she liked alliteration. Klaus shook his head but was distracted by something above Candace’s sight line.

“Your hair is an absolute mess. Do you ever take care of it?” He asked, reaching out to her head. Candace gave him her sassiest glare.

“It’s not exactly a picnic to take care of, believe it or not.” She grumbled. By then, Klaus had already started fixing it for her. His hands ran softly through her hair, gently fixing it, then taking it all and pushing it over her right shoulder. 

“Now at least you don’t look ridiculous.” Instead of pulling his hand back, as Candace had expected him too, Klaus’ fingers started to play with her hair, threading the pink strands between his fingers. “Your hair is beautiful as always.” Apparently full of surprises today, he complimented her oddly colored hair. Candace couldn’t help it as her heart pound painfully against her chest. She hated this feeling, but it probably wasn’t ever going to go away.

“Klau-” Candace was interrupted as she picked up the conversation of a couple of students. She even recognized the voices.

“Look. It’s the Emperor.” That sounded like it was Therin, the boy with a bad haircut. Candace had to take a breath to keep from whipping around and glaring at him.

“Isn’t he the one doing all that Dark magic?” The second voice belonged to Erinn. That made Candace’s eyes widen, Erinn was usual a sweet and slightly innocent person. The fact that she would...

Candace didn’t bother trying to stop herself from turning around and leveling both of them with a glare. They weren’t looking at her, they were turned toward each other as if that would muffle their conversation.

“Can you believe it?” Guinevere came up and joined in. “How could a Prefect do something like that?!” The growl started in the back of Candace’s throat and slowly grew until it was a snarl.

“I heard he knows all about the “dark magic”,” Erinn said as if she was unfamiliar with the term. Candace turned back to Klaus with an obviously fake smile.

“Excuse me for a second Klaus, I’ll be right back.” She went to move towards the group of students. If Klaus wasn’t going to speak up for himself today, Candace was going to pound some sense into them. Just as she rolled up her sleeves, exposing her multitude of freckles, Klaus grabbed her arm. Not quite forcefully enough to hurt, but enough to keep her by him and not move towards the students.

“Candace. I’m not going to let you get suspended for this.” He said quietly, his eyes on the group rather than on her. She squinted up at him, there was definitely something off about him today.

“I don’t care. They deserve to have their heads knocked together.” Her voice sounded foreign to even her, which made her stop and take a breath. “Fine.” She grumbled.

“I’ll see you after class.” He said, meeting her eyes again, he seemed to take an extra moment to analyze her face. She nodded, not trusting her throat, she needed to keep control, though it seemed like she might have to skip class. He swiftly turned around and walked the other direction. Candace watched him walk away, before she turned around herself, and headed towards class.

 

***

 

Just as she was entering the door to the classroom, that’s when the headaches started, just as Uncle Eric had warned. She held her head.

“Good... Candace are you alright?” Elias asked, approaching her, she held back a growl.

“Peachy, I’m actually...” She covered her eyes, he couldn’t see her like this, it’d break his trust of her. “I’m not feeling too well so I’m going to go back to the dorm.” She couldn’t see his face, but she expected it looked vaguely worried.

“Yukiya did the same thing...” Elias said, pondering. “Be careful Candace.” He said. She nodded as she left the room. As she was leaving, she almost ran into several students but swerved just in time. She could smell Luca before she even ran into him.

“Candace!” He called. She walked directly past him.

“Can’t talk now Luca. Get to class.” She said like he was going to listen to her. How was he still in the Academy?

“Says the girl skipping!” He called after her. She really didn’t care.

The chime for class to begin went off right as Candace hit the edge of the Campus. She sighed and uncovered her eyes. She could no longer distinguish most colors. Carefully, Candace placed her bag at the edge of the forest, hidden slightly, but obvious enough she could find it later. With that, she headed into the West Forest, taking a couple of strides in before she shifted, and where she once stood now stood a rather proud red wolf.

 

***

 

Candace felt a lot better when she finally shifted back into her human form. She dusted off her skirt and grabbed her bag from its hiding place. The world was back to having colors again, and it looked as if she was just in time for class to be ending. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Staying in one form for longer than a month usually did this to her. It was nice and refreshing to have control over it once again.

She was on her way towards Klaus’ office when Professor Schuyler stopped her.

“Miss Freckles.” He stood in front of her, his arms folded and his frown looking even more disapproving than usual. She raised an eyebrow at him, had he taught the lesson today?

“Yes, sir?” She asked, remaining polite. “How may I help you?” He might have noticed her absence or seen her return to the school. Which made her suspicious.  _ Shit _ ! Candace thought bitterly.

“Come with me to my office, immediately.” He said adamantly. Well, if she wasn’t screwed before, Candace was definitely screwed now.

“Yes, sir.” She hoped that not arguing with him would put her on his good side. Despite so many questions running through her head, Candace stayed quiet during the walk to his office, preferring not to patronize him. A chill ran down her spine as soon as they entered his office.

“Sit down.” Still full of energy from not having to keep the wolf at bay Candace almost refused, she obeyed and sat on the edge of one of the plush chairs in front of his desk, jiggling her leg. She didn’t say anything, this was one of those times Candace was smarter for keeping her mouth shut. Schuyler did the same, sitting behind his large desk.

“Let me get straight to the point.” He started, placing his hands on the table. “Why weren’t you in class today?” He asked first and Candace knew exactly what he was trying to do.

“I’m not feeling too well today sir, so I went back to the dorm to rest and recuperate. I even cast a charm spell on myself to help with the headaches.” She prayed that he hadn’t seen her coming back from the West forest. Then again, he probably hadn’t, he had been teaching a class and she had been careful to not go by the classroom window. He looked at her, suspicion still in his dark eyes.

“Okay then, why did you come in from the West side of the campus then? If I’m not mistaken, that’s where the boy’s dormitories are, not the girls.” Damn, he had seen her. She tried to come up with something convincing.

“My Uncle always says that a walk in nature can soothe anything. I only half believe that, but I was feeling so awful I wanted to try it out.” She said it wasn’t wholly a lie, both her Aunt and Uncle believed in the calming power of plants, that’s why Uncle’s house was overgrown because Uncle Eric was always angry.

“Soothing, hmm? What are you trying to hide?” He squinted at her, his frown deepening. He couldn’t know who her parents were, they’d lock her up for sure, or worse, kill her for probably practicing Dark magic. No one could know.

“I’m not trying to hide anything,” Candace said, trying to stay calm. “That’s the only reason I was over there, I swear. What more do you want from me?” Her fiercest glare settled onto her face.

“I am asking the questions here, not you.” His scowl grew like he wasn’t happy with her answers. Of course, he wasn’t, he was trying to pin the Pigeon Problem on her. She opened her mouth to retort, then came a knock on the door.

“Professor Schuyler.” A familiar voice came from the other side of the door. Candace kept her eyes on Schuyler. He glared back at her.

“...Come in.” He called. Klaus entered the room, Candace had to admit he looked better without the Prefect cloak on, the usual suit jacket and over-vest were rather stunning alone, without the swoosh of the cloak.

“I brought the documents you wanted.” Klaus was addressing Professor Schuyler, but his eyes briefly flicked over to Candace, she was sure she was practically steaming with rage. 

“Very well. Put them down right there.” Professor Schuyler gestured vaguely to his desk. Klaus set them down on one corner of the desk but made no move to leave. Schuyler gave him a look.

“...Is there something you need Prefect Klaus?” He asked though it sounded more like he already knew the answer. Klaus took a breath.

“Candace barely knows anything about normal magic, how would she know anything about dark magic?” He started, somehow saving Candace but also zinging her. “It is positively ridiculous to interrogate her like this.” He continued, well aware of how to get under Schuyler’s skin. Candace had to really work to keep her face straight as she saw Schuyler lose control of his face for a moment.

“What can be said about the Prefect who snoops at a door to eavesdrop?” Schuyler tried to turn it on Klaus, but as always, his face stayed calm. 

“I’d apologize for that, but she already told you what she was doing, hasn’t she? Isn’t that enough?” Klaus replied cooly. Candace had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from going “oooooooooooooo”.

“What are you trying to get at, Klaus?” It felt as if Schuyler was daring him to speak out of turn.

“I know you’d like to put an end to this issue, but it is not fair to incriminate everybody.” He held his stance, and Candace felt as if it was time for her to leave.

“You speak against me? Surely you as well wish to terminate this matter as quickly as possible.” Schuyler looked confused, he did not have as much control as Klaus did. Klaus closed his eyes, frustrated.

“Rightly so, but not like this.” He shook his head.

“You have never confronted me like this before...” Schuyler squinted. Candace’s hand on her mouth now hid her open mouth, was he really that willing to protect her? “Have you finally overstepped your authority?” He asked, seemingly to be playing with the idea in his head.

“Forgive me sir, but I do not agree that this is the right way to handle it.” He bravely kept his position, and Candace found herself respecting him for it. His eyes were unwavering from Professor Schuyler face, Candace could bite the tension in half, without having to be a wolf. They stood like that for what felt like forever.

“Very well. Miss Freckles, you may leave.” The grimace that accompanied those words told Candace that there were probably going to be repercussions for this. She stood without a word, purposefully not even looking at Klaus. “And thank you for delivering the papers Klaus. Goodbye.” The way Schuyler said it did not sound gracious at all. 

Without another word, Candace and Klaus left the room together. After they were at least a hallway away from Schuyler, Candace spoke.

“Thank you.” She didn’t want to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t had showed up,  mostly because the author didn’t want to think about it either.

“I don’t deserve your thanks,” Klaus said, not meeting her eyes. Candace stopped abruptly. Then he continued. “I just said exactly how I felt.” He shrugged it off. Candace put her hands on her hips and waited for him to stop and turn to face her. When he did just that, he had an eyebrow raised.

“If you hadn’t stepped in, Schuyler would have my head. What I was doing was suspicious as all hell. I want to thank you for also believing that I didn’t do it, though your lack of faith in my magic is disturbing.” Candace said at length. Klaus walked closer to her, till they were only half a step a part. She peered up at him, why was he so tall?

“...I couldn’t just leave without saying anything.” Klaus still shrugged it off, as stubborn as Candace herself, gods that could be annoying. She sighed.

“Why was he barking so much up my sail anyway?” Candace asked, accidentally using one of her father’s favorite terms. Klaus closed his eyes in irritation.

“Another pigeon was found dead behind the West building yesterday.” He sighed out. So it wasn’t just her being overly suspicious. “I don’t think it’s only a matter of cruelty to animals. I believe that someone practiced Dark magic there.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Candace desperately wanted to reach out to him, but her own trepidations stopped her. If she got too attached to him, he’d find out about her heritage, and that wouldn’t go over well.

“So the Pigeon Problem continues.” She said, somewhat sarcastically. Klaus looked down at her, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s no surprise that the Ministry of Magical Justice has gotten involved either.” That worried Candace, she’d have to be careful of them, they might recognize her.

“...They are?” She couldn’t hide the worried look that crawled onto her face.

“Yeah. This is a problem that’s grown way out of the Academy’s control. It’s quite a serious crime for the whole kingdom.” That’s when it clicked in Candace’s head. Azusa wasn’t from the Gedonelune kingdom. “You met Azusa Kuza behind the building yesterday, right?” He asked, coming to the same conclusion as she had. She nodded.

“We talked for a couple of minutes, then I returned to the dorm.” Something flashed across Klaus’ face, something that Candace couldn’t decipher in the quick moment it was there.

“Don’t go near him again,” Klaus said severely. Candace’s eyebrows raised. “At least until this whole Pigeon Problem clears up.” She smirked at him using her term for it.

“I’ll...” She stopped, something appeared in the corner of her eye, but as soon as she looked over at it, it disappeared. “I’ll try.” She said, distracted.

“Candace.” His tone was enough to get Candace to look back up at him. “Please do more than try.” Did he look... worried? Candace frowned inwardly, it looked as if she had accidentally worried him again. She nodded vigorously, trying to quell his fears.

“I really will do my best, but...” She looked away again, letting her hair cover her face. “I’m really sorry for causing you trouble with Professor Schuyler.” She said, sure this was going to come back and bite them later.

 

***

 

Klaus seemed to remember something right as they reached the door to his office. He grimaced.

“Candace, I have some business to attend to, will you wait in the room until I return?” He looked awfully annoyed, more so than usual. Candace nodded, her eyebrow raised.

“Of course, I have some studying to catch up on anyway.” It was still very odd for him to go like this, it became even odder when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I’ll see you later.” He kissed her on the forehead, then turned on his heel and left Candace standing dumbfounded in front of the door. It took her a couple of minutes before she was able to unfreeze herself and actually walk into the room.

The light curtains billowed in the wind from the open window, and soft rays of sunshine fell serenely into the office. It felt strangely empty without Klaus’... strong presence. Despite the warmth of the sun, Candace felt rather cold, as if Klaus warmed up the place just by being there... She shook her head, what was she even thinking?

His usual stack of papers and books stood on his desk and a cup of tea was set off to the side. It wasn’t steaming anymore, so it was either cold or he had already finished it. Even the room smelled strongly of Klaus, his odd mixture of tea, spices, and somehow just charm.

It was calming but also disturbing at the same time. It didn’t feel like she was in the right room without Klaus in it, despite it being exactly the same. Sighing, Candace placed her bag beside the table, then sagged into the seat right by it. Despite the rush of energy earlier, she had none now. The day had exhausted her and no matter how hard she tried she just could not focus on the words in front of her. Not only that but now she knew that she had to be even more careful, the Ministry of Magical Justice absolutely could not know that she was there.

Candace’s worries began to take over her head like a swarm of angry bees. She dramatically threw herself on the table, her hair hiding her from the world. If she couldn’t see the world maybe for once it couldn’t see her. It wasn’t long until she fell asleep in the warm, quiet room.

  
  


***

  
  


Candace awoke to the sound of a door unlatching. She didn’t bother getting up, she was far too comfortable where she was, her hair was taking advantage of its freedom and sprawled wherever it pleased. She was still rather warm, despite her cloak being off and her sleeves rolled up.

She did not have to open her eyes to know that she was still in Klaus’ office. The smell of him was somewhat stronger now, meaning he was probably close. She could hear his footsteps, as they drew nearer. She didn’t particularly want to start lessons yet, so Candace stayed in her sleeping position.

“Hmm. Fell asleep?” He stood beside her for a moment. “She looks so happy...” He seemed to look at her for a little while, making Candace’s cheeks flush the faintest hint of red. His smell was overpowering, it took all of Candace’s willpower to not take a deep breath and hold it in, just to memorize it further.

“Candace.” She could feel him wavering above her like he was debating with himself about doing something. A moment later, she could feel his hand gently rest on her head, sending tingles down her scalp. He gently carded and twisted her hair between his fingers, fiddling with it and somewhat brushing it out again. He pushed it all away from the right side of her face, exposing her to the world.

Candace then felt a soft, warm sensation pressed against her temple. His touch was still gentle in her hair, and it felt like he had lost his hand among the mass of pink locks. The warm sensation disappeared, then returned again, this time farther up. That's when she knew what it was, just as Klaus’ breath brushed her ear.

Wait a minute, he was kissing her? Again?! Once could mean nothing, twice... Twice was something else. She turned her head slightly, as if in sleep, now facing more towards him.  That just confirmed her suspicions, because he kissed her directly on the cheek. She let her eyes flutter open.

“Well, that’s certainly one way to wake up.” She said quietly. He looked at her with half closed eyes, still a couple of centimeters from her face. His smirk was apparent in every feature of his face.

“We both know you weren’t fully asleep Candace.” He said, just as quietly as she had. She couldn’t help it as the corners of her lips turned up, of course, he had known she was awake. They looked at each other for a moment or two.

“Now, what I want to know, the second biggest mystery next to the Pigeon Problem, is why were  _ you _ kissing  _ me _ ?” She asked, even though she probably already knew the answer. Somehow, his smirk got wider, and more like a contented cat.

“I thought it was obvious Candace.” He kept saying her name as if he was going to forget who he was talking to if he didn’t say it. “Despite the venom on your tongue I still like you.”

“Oh really?” Candace said, somehow moving closer without touching him. His fingers were still lost in her hair, they practically whined to pull them closer together.

Klaus didn’t much answer her, deciding instead to pull her even closer and bring her lips to touch his.

The sensation that followed was the strangest thing Candace had ever felt. His lips were soft and pleasant, and he finally gave her permission to slide her fingers into his soft golden hair.

Now, Klaus... Klaus was a cheeky little prick, so as soon as he knew Candace was okay with him kissing her, he decided she was his. He loosened his hand from her hair and wrapped his arms around her. That was the part that Candace expected.

She absolutely hadn't been expecting him to stand up with her in his arms, just to bring her closer to him. Briefly, Candace pulled away.

“You're an asshole.” She muttered fondly. Klaus’ smirk was unbelievably good looking on his face.

“But you let me kiss you.” He said cheekily. “And if memory serves you're not complaining about it.” Candace wrinkled her nose at him, her arms still slung around his shoulders. “You’re awfully cute when you do that.” He pointed out, rubbing the small of her back gently. Despite already being in his arms, Candace still managed to get embarrassed by his comment.

“W-whatever.” She mumbled. “Don’t you have work you should be doing?” She asked. Klaus didn’t answer for a moment or two, staring down into her eyes instead of making any effort to answer.

“Mmm. I do.” He didn’t move to let go of her, instead, he started swaying his hips, as if to some invisible music. Candace followed him in this, swaying in the middle of his office, she had never once seen him smile as much as he was currently.

 

***

 

Candace was happily humming along as she finished writing up the notes from that day in her notebook. Her mood was still elevated from earlier.

“What has you in such a good mood?” Amelia asked, standing in front of the bathroom door, combing her hair. Candace smiled to herself.

“I just had a rather good day today, that’s all.” Really, it had been a rollercoaster of a day, but it had ended with Klaus so it turned out alright in Candace’s book. Amelia squinted at Candace.

“Klaus. He did something today, didn’t he?” She guessed, pulling the comb once more through her hair. Candace was still smiling to herself as she wrote another note.

“Mm. Maybe.” She said cryptically, there was no way Candace was going to tell Amelia right out the gates what happened because it was rather personal and also embarrassing. Plus it felt like it was a moment she wanted to keep between them. Amelia folded her arms.

“You’re not telling me something...” Amelia trailed off, expecting Candace to tell her. Candace shook her head and stood up.

“I’m not telling you something.” She agreed, to the confusion of Amelia. “You’ll figure it out, Ami. I’m sure you will.” Candace gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. If she was honest with herself, there were quite a lot of things that she wasn’t telling Amelia. One of those things was for both of their safety.

“I will, just you watch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my favorite chapter to write, honestly. Also, it's obviously where I took the most creative liberty. Stay tuned!


	10. Everyone's Least Favorite Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after we thought everything was going so well, it starts to go wrong.

Candace wandered the halls early in the morning again. It wasn’t odd now for her to be up, the Librarians always said hello to her now. Candace didn’t think anything was wrong until she noticed that the other students were acting strangely. As they walked, their faces and the whispers that arose told her something was definitely wrong. Erinn even looked shocked, gasping as her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. Candace growled subconsciously, there was an immense smell of fear hanging around.

“Freckles.” Elias’ sudden appearance made Candace jump. “...Sorry.”

“ _ Hera _ . Hello, Elias, good morning.” She was polite but the disgusting smell of fear wafting around everywhere was getting on her nerves. “Do you know what’s going on? The s-feeling of fear everywhere is making me nervous.” Elias usually had a couple of answers for Candace, thankfully.

“I think I know why.” Candace folded her arms, ready for his information. “I don’t think you’re going to be happy to hear it though.” She rolled her eyes at that, she was never happy.

“Elias, stop beating around the bush and just tell me. I promise I won’t breathe fire on you.” That was an actual thing she couldn’t do, so Elias was safe for now.

“...Klaus was taken in under suspicions of using Dark magic. Professor Schuyler told me this morning.” Candace glowered.

“You’re right, that doesn’t make me happy at all.” She pushed her bangs out of her face. “Great Athena above, what is wrong with this Academy?” She asked half to herself and half to Elias.

“He’s being held in the Academy’s detention chamber right now.” He said, his hand to his chin. Candace smirked.

“Oh, Elias are you suggesting what I hope you are?” She was really hoping he was suggesting breaking in to see Klaus because that was what she wanted to do, it’d be nice to have an accomplice. Elias looked panicked by her words.

“No! Candace do not.” He tried to keep Candace from breaking the rules like she was already born to do. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on Elias, why are you so calm?” Squinting at him, Candace felt slightly betrayed. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to be my accomplice.” She faked being hurt.

“Candace no. I’m calm because that’s the right thing to do.  _ I know _ for sure Klaus never used Dark magic, I don’t need anyone else to tell me that. There’s nothing to get worked up about. You know how Klaus is.” He paused looking down. “He’ll soon prove himself to be innocent.” Candace took a breath. If she did anything the Ministry of Magical Justice could find her and that would be worse for everyone.

“Elias.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and stood up straight. “I’m proud of you.” It felt like Elias needed that right then. He raised his eyebrow up at her. “For your unwavering faith in your loser brother.” She smirked at him, he smiled up at her. “I’m glad you never lose faith in him.”

“I promised him I’d never give up after the last time.” Elias shrugged. Candace raised an eyebrow, prompting the story out of him.

“A little while before I came to the Academy, the crystal of the magical tool our father adored was found broken and shattered. Of course, he accused me first.” Candace glowered at that. Of course, his father had. “I told him I hadn’t. He said that I had been the last person in that room, saying that one of the maids saw it, and without a doubt, I was in his study last.” Elias folded his arms, still a little peeved about the whole thing. “I reminded him that I only went in to ask him a question, then when he wasn’t in there I left immediately. However, our father did not believe a word out of my mouth. That’s when Klaus stepped in. He said, ‘Father, wait’ and took the attention off of me. ‘Elias didn’t do it.’ Klaus told our father, despite that I was sure he hadn’t seen me that day. Father asked him how he knew, and where the proof was. There was none. Klaus said ‘I have no proof he didn’t do it, but I know that he didn’t.’ Even defending me when there was no proof to back him up, he didn’t back down.” Elias took a breath, Candace could see the pride he took in Klaus defending him right then.

“My father told us that it was hard to believe when he came to him without proof. That didn’t matter at all to Klaus. ‘I promise you that Elias did not do it.’ He told my father, stronger than ever. ‘If Elias says he didn’t do it, then that is the truth.’ Our father actually listened to him. He told Klaus that if I was lying to protect myself then both of our honors would be on the line.” He paused adjusting his tie, something that reminded Candace heavily of Klaus. “Klaus said that he would trust me nevertheless. He told our father ‘He is my brother, I have watched him grow and have taken care of him, protecting him since he was little. I know him better than anyone else. I know that he wouldn’t lie.’ He then swooped out of the room, telling me to come with him.” Candace was thoroughly entranced by his story.

“So what actually happened to the crystal?” She asked, ready to hear how the story ended.

“Klaus found a trail of dirty paw prints left by a stray cat. It seemed to find its way inside our house and accidentally broke the crystal. My father came and apologized to me.” Candace smiled, of course Klaus would do something like that. “Since then, I’ve known he would never do anything to betray me or let me down.”

“That makes sense.” It was nice to know that Elias had unwavering faith in his brother. She felt an odd feeling of pride come over her. Klaus being a good brother made her unbelievably happy.

He took a breath and then looked sharply up at Candace. “That’s why I keep on believing in him, no matter what anyone else says or does.” The conviction in Elias’ eyes made him look even more like his brother. That made Candace start thinking though.

“That just brings up the question of why anyone would think Klaus responsible.” Now Candace’s gears were turning. She was going to have to investigate further, Klaus wasn’t going to be locked up for long.

“I’m not sure. The Professors are probably just stressed to find anyone they can blame it on at this point. Maybe to put the student body at ease.” He paused, folding his arms again. “I’d really like to figure out who it really is.” Candace nodded.

“Yes, my personal bet is on Azusa. I know that Luca is shady and all, and Yukiya keeps disappearing, but I have never met someone as suspicious as Azusa.” She pushed more of her obnoxious bangs out of her face. “I’ve run into him behind the buildings a couple of times too.” Elias nodded slowly, putting her information together in his head.

“That’s certainly a lot against him, but he’s a foreigner, they’re often weird.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Whoever did it, we still don’t have any proof.” He sighed, obviously annoyed. “We should just keep quiet for awhile.” Candace growled.

“I don’t want to do nothing while Klaus is locked away like some animal.” She was already concocting a plan to look around, without the lessons with Klaus she had ample time to do so.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing stop thinking it right now.” Elias said, reading her expression. “It won’t help either of us or Klaus if you get caught.” He said reasonably. “We need to wait,  _ patiently _ .” He put extra emphasis on patiently. Patience had never been Candace’s forte, she was a brash and headstrong individual, and waiting was boring.

“Fine.” She growled, lying. She didn’t like feeling helpless, It reminded her of things she wanted to forget. She absolutely wasn’t going to do nothing.

 

***

 

Focusing had never been Candace’s strong suit, but she could do it when it mattered. Class absolutely did not matter to her right at that moment. She was far more fascinated with flipping her pen around her fingers than anything Professor Merkulova was saying. The lesson was on Magical Plants, but Candace had far exceeded what they were saying in her own studies.

“Miss Freckles.” He addressed her and she lazily looked up at him. “Are you paying attention?” He asked. Candace had not, so she lied.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then what is the name of the medicinal flower that changes its color at night?” There were a couple of plants that did that, but Candace assumed he was talking about the most common one. She blinked.

“The Solnox flower.” The Professor nodded.

“Precisely, now can someone else tell me what Solnox is used for?” He turned away from Candace again and she began playing with her pen again. Her mind would have gone back to steady white noise if Solnox hadn’t reminded her of spending time with Klaus. She missed him.

 

***

 

Candace stormed towards the Headmaster’s office. She vaguely recognized that Elias was following behind her, trying to get her to stop, in vain. They arrived at the Headmaster’s door at the same time as Professor Schuyler did. Candace glared at him. This was not the best time for him to show up.

“What business do you have with the Headmaster?” He asked, folding his arms. Candace and Elias looked at each other.

“There is something we have to talk with the Headmaster about.” Elias said. Candace was relieved he had spoken because she was ready to threaten Schuyler. Yes, not the best of ideas, but that was Candace. He had moved to be standing next to Candace, neither of them backing down. Professor Schuyler raised an eyebrow.

“It’s about Klaus, isn’t it?” He guessed correctly, Candace growled quietly.

“Yes.” The two said at once. 

“Unfortunately, the Headmaster isn’t here. He had some business with the Ministry.” Candace went as cold as ice and her heart froze. They couldn’t know she was there, let alone who she was, could they? The smart part of Candace’s brain reminded her about the Pigeon Problem and her heart returned to beating.

“I want to see my brother.” Elias stayed the course. Seeing Klaus was important to both of them but probably more so to Elias.

“Very well.” Professor Schuyler conceded. “However, only Elias may come.” He looked pointedly at Candace. She glared back at him.

“I’m his Partner, won’t this affect me?” She asked. He was getting on her last nerve.

“Elias is a blood relation. You will not be impacted by this at all, your studies will continue but none of this will hinder or help your grades.” Schuyler’s stupidly nonchalant face wasn’t making this easier. Candace folded her arms. She wasn’t going to fight this out, but she so desperately wanted to.

“I’m sorry Freckles.” Elias looked apologetic. She shook her head. “Do you want me to tell him anything for you?”

“No, Elias, go. I’ll be able to see him at some point. You just need to tell me he’s all right.” She was disappointed and defeated. If she started something she could attract the attention of the Ministry and that wouldn’t end well for anyone.

“Come with me, Elias.” Schuyler escorted Elias away. Candace watched them walk away, rooted to the stone. She wanted more than anything else to follow them and break in later, but that still would only worsen the problem.

 

***

 

“Schuyler is quickly rising on my hit list.” Candace said as she walked into her dorm room. Sure she had no idea what she  _ meant _ to Klaus but she still wanted to see him, and maybe smack him.

“Candace...” Amelia said with a frown on her face. They sat down on Candace’s bed together. She wanted to sneak into the Detention chamber and at least talk to the guy. “It’s not your fault any of this happened.” That didn’t help Candace feel any better, and she decided to do something stupid.

“Trouble follows my family around like we’re dropping it breadcrumbs.” Candace said it was true, her parents had trouble constantly following them, though that was probably their fault. Amelia raised her eyebrow.

“You never talk about your family. What are they like?” She asked Candace had been counting on that. She sighed and sunk her head farther towards her legs.

“Well, my Uncle Eric is a botanist, so is his wife Rajë. My parents...” Candace paused, not quite sure how to tell Amelia that her parents were criminals. Amelia’s big red eyes stared into her soul. “Well, it’s easier to say my Uncle changed my last name when I first came to live with him when I was eight. My parents are Mystus and Neris Revaracien.” Amelia’s already big eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth, when she got over the shock, she had a million questions.

“Your parents are the Time Pirates?? So you lived with them till you were eight? What was that like? Why did they send you to your Uncle? Wait, does that mean you can time travel too? What are they like? Are they mean? What-” Candace’s eyebrows reached her hair and she interrupted Amelia.

“Woah woah, slow down there. It was loud to live on a pirate ship, I can tell you that. But you cannot tell anyone that’s who I am.” Candace waved her hand across her throat. Amelia nodded.

“So can you time travel?” She asked, quieter this time. Candace thought for a moment.

“I don’t think so? I got the other two Revaracien talents though.” Amelia looked confused. “It’s three talents/magical traits that run in my family. There’s time travel, Shape Shifting, and speech with plants or animals.” She explained. Amelia nodded as if she understood.

“So you have the shapeshifting, and, of course, speech with animals.” Amelia was following along quite well, Candace nodded. “So what can you shapeshift into?” She asked. Candace shrugged.

“My form settled into Wolf, but Uncle Eric said he finally settled on Bear when he was twenty-five, so I have two years before I know for sure it’ll always be a wolf.” Amelia looked excited.

“Can you do it right now?” She asked, jumping on the bed a little. Candace thought for a moment.

“You won’t be able to understand a word I say.” Candace said in warning before standing, and shifting until she had gone full wolf. Amelia grinned and patted Candace’s head.

“You’re a cute wolf at least. I’m sure Emporer Klaus is into that.” Amelia teased now that she knew Candace couldn’t protest. Candace growled, she was  _ never _ going to tell Klaus who she really was. Finally, she shifted back and punched Amelia in the arm.

“Whatever. You’re taking this surprisingly well.” Candace commented, taking a seat beside Amelia again. Amelia grinned.

“It’s not every day your best friend is the daughter of the famous time-traveling pirates.” Candace rolled her eyes.

“It’s nice telling someone, but we have to make sure that the Ministry of Magical Justice doesn’t find out or they will probably lock me up.” Candace sighed. Amelia patted her on the back.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Amelia looked at the floor for a moment. “It sucks though that Klaus was locked away like that.” And just like that Candace’s sour mood came back. Amelia noticed. “I’m really sorry Candace, everyone’s been talking about it since this morning.” Candace unconsciously gripped the blanket next to her. “I wonder what he did to get suddenly whisked away like that.” Amelia continued, despite Candace’s obvious discomfort.

“I wish I knew Ami. I would put my money on the fact that he used to study Dark Magic, though.” Candace admitted, putting her head in her hands. “At least, that’s what Elias said.”

“That’s terrible, what would possess him to do that?” Amelia asked, her hand rubbing circles on Candace’s back, she shook her head.

“Not to use it, to try and eradicate it.” She explained, not moving her head from her hands. Amelia nodded.

“That makes way more sense. I see how people would still be suspicious of that though.” Amelia thought aloud. Candace nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, that’s what Elias has been saying, at least.” Candace looked at Amelia finally. She had no idea they knew each other.

“I know Klaus will prove himself innocent, but I don’t want to just sit on the sideline and wait for him to take care of it.” Candace explained her frustrating predicament. Amelia nodded sagely again. 

“Knowing you, you have a plan to do something to get into the detention chamber?” Amelia asked, reading Candace’s mind. Candace rubbed her eyes.

“I want to do it without getting myself into detention since Klaus and I are... Buddies, that would leave two black marks on his grade.” Amelia smiled her same friendly smile.

“It’ll be fine. I’m here for you too, okay?” She said, reminding Candace why they were best friends.

“Thanks, mon Ami.” Candace smiled softly. She nodded.

“Anyway, you should get to bed so you can stop thinking about all of this.” Amelia said, standing from Candace’s bed. She sighed.

“Maybe that’ll help.” Candace stood and stretched. “I’m going to shower first because I feel gross.”

She stood in the blazingly hot water, trying to keep her wandering mind off of Klaus. Her treacherous mind had other plans, however. Time and time again thoughts of him popped into her mind. By the time she slipped into bed Klaus was the only thing Candace could think about.

Without warning, the window to the balcony shook violently, rattling the glass. It was followed by the cries and shrieks of birds in the distance. Candace threw off her covers and rushed to the window.

Pulling open the curtains, Candace witnessed a huge flock of birds taking to the skies, all of them coming from the Northern Valley. Listening intently, Candace could hear the cacophony of birds yelling to run away and other terrified noises. Candace squinted into the night, she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The birds flew away in waves. Then Candace noticed it wasn’t just the birds.

Magical creatures and animals of all shapes and sizes flooded out of the Northern Valley headed towards the Academy. Candace felt the Snake of Dread constrict her stomach. Clipping on her cloak, and grabbing her wand, Candace shifted and dove from her balcony to the grounds below.

As she ran on all fours, she recognized the smells of deer and squirrels as they ran past her. They were definitely running from something. Slowing her pace, Candace started to pad silently down the path, deeper and deeper into the dense forest. Even the insects were trying to escape whatever danger occupied the forest. Something was more than wrong in that forest.

All of her wolf instincts were screaming at her to run away, but she kept going, the moonlight lighting her pathway through the forest. She could sense that whatever it was, it was directly ahead of her.

“What are you doing here little wolf?” Someone asked. Candace jumped, and turned, growling immediately. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” The male voice continued. Candace waited, listening to his footsteps, soon a figure appeared from the darkness, painted in the moonlight. The man looked at her quizzically. “You’re not a real wolf.” He said, his head cocking to the left. He didn’t look like he was from the Academy, but he was still too young to be a part of the Ministry, so Candace shifted back into her human form, regaining her sight of colors, Candace was taken aback, the man’s hair was almost as pink as hers. 

“Yeah yeah I’m human, what of it?” He looked her up and down.

“Oh, you’re from the Academy, then?” He asked Candace was reminded of her provisional acceptance.

“Yes, uh, sort of.” He grinned and Candace was unsettled by how white his teeth were.

“I’m Randy March, it's nice to meet you.” He introduced himself, Candace felt as if she should have recognized his name.

“Candace Freckles.” She said, politely offering her hand for him to shake. They shook hands, but Candace didn’t trust this man, not by a long shot.

“What are you doing way out here?” He asked. Candace grimaced and bit back a growl.

“I could ask you the same thing-” Candace cut herself off when Randy’s eyes shifted to look at something behind her. She got ready to have to whip around and hit whatever it was.

“Oh, you came out here too, Azusa?” He asked, and Candace almost whipped around and hit Azusa in the stomach, the guy deserved it for being so damn suspicious. Turning around, Candace saw that, sure enough, Azusa was standing behind her, with an unnervingly large smile across his face. It was odd, she should have been able to smell him before he got that close. Now that she thought about it, occasionally, Azusa had no smell. As he got a little closer, his smile also took on a slightly malicious hint. Honestly, Candace was freaked out.

“Azusa...” Candace said in greeting while taking a cautious step back. He seemed to just then recognize her presence.

“Candace? What are you doing here?” Randy looked between the two of them.

“Azusa? You know her?” Randy seemed confused at this, even though it seemed rather simple.

“Yeah... That’s right.” He nodded, sounding out of it.

“Is she really human? Not a magical creature?” Candace couldn’t decide if she wanted to take that as a compliment, or just deck Randy then and there. Azusa nodded.

“Yeah. I guarantee it.” He sounded like he was just waking up, suddenly getting more alert with each sentence. 

“Thank goodness! I thought maybe she was something else entirely!” Randy sounded really honestly relieved, and Candace raised her fist ready to punch him. She was seconds away from doing so when Azusa pulled Randy out of the way.

“I’ve been looking for you, actually, Randy.” Azusa said, Candace basically forgotten. He looked like he was spacing out entirely, but refocused when Azusa addressed him.

“Hmm? Really?” He tilted his head again. Candace was still ready to clean his clock. She couldn’t believe the one person she shared hair color with was this dense dipwad.

“You ran off from the dorm all of a sudden.” Azusa clarified. Randy looked slightly apologetic.

“Sorry about that! I came to see what the disturbance in the forest was.” He brought a finger up to his chin. “I sensed something ominous in here... but it looks like it's gone now.” Candace’s ears pricked at that.

“That’s why I’m here, a whole bunch of birds came screaming out of the forest, along with the rest of the creatures.” She said, folding her arms. Maybe Randy wasn’t a complete lost cause... Yet. “All of them were yelling about some dark  _ thing. _ ” Randy looked surprised.

“It’s been awhile since I met someone who could hear the voices of animals.” He seemed to be studying her, and Candace realized he also saw her shapeshift.

“Not like it’s special or anything.” Candace lied. Maybe that would throw Randy off her scent, so to speak. Azusa and Randy looked at each other, then back at Candace.

“That’s like, super rare, right Azusa?” Randy tried to get his friend to back him up. Candace had to use a massive amount of self-control to not roll her eyes.

“Yes.” Was all Azusa said.

“Huh. Well, shows what I know, I guess.” Candace tried to play as dumb as possible, just praying Randy would not tell anyone about her.

“So, the two of you came out here because you felt something going on?” Azusa got them back on track. Candace squinted suspiciously at him, so why was he there?

“It seems like it!” Randy said as if Azusa wasn’t suspicious as all hell. Azusa’s eyebrows drew together.

“You two need to be more careful, especially with the pigeon killings going on!” That made Candace rethink her suspicion. He was an odd transfer student, after all. “It’s dangerous to come out here at night.” Randy grinned and patted Azusa on the... back? It was honestly a little low...

“Oh don’t worry, I’m fine!” He was stupidly cheerful, and Candace almost flinched farther away from him. Azusa’s full attention was on Randy, his eyebrows still drawn together.

“Randy... Nothing is going to save you if you're careless.” Candace couldn’t help but feel like she was witnessing something private.

“I know. I know...” Randy acquiesced, looking down. Azusa’s attention switched to Candace.

“It’s especially dangerous for you, being a girl all by herself.” Candace couldn’t help the growl that time. That didn’t stop Azusa. “What were you thinking, coming here way out in the forest?” He asked. Candace took a breath, trying to keep from hitting him. 

“I can handle myself, thank you very much. I’m not just some damsel to be rescued.” Her hands clenched on whatever was closest, which, with her arms folded, was her side and her own arm.

“Of course.” That didn’t sound very convincing. “The two of you need to get back at once. If anyone finds out that you’ve been here, you’ll be in big trouble.” Azusa was once again more looking at Randy than Candace. Randy nodded and offered his arm to Candace, who looked at it like it was a foreign object.

“Shall we head back to the dorm?” He asked, moving his arm, looking vaguely like a chicken. Candace glared at him, then brushed past Azusa.

“Come on then.” Azusa caught her arm and she growled at him loudly.

“It’s not safe for you to go alone, Candace. I’ll walk you back to the girls’ dorm.” It was no longer an offer and Candace was ready to break his arm, just because of the unwelcome physical contact.

“No thank you.” Candace repossessed her arm from Azusa. “I think I’ll just head back now.” She pointed in the direction she had come from, hoping they’d leave her alone so she could get back faster as a wolf.

“We’ll go with you!” Randy said, and they started off. The silence was creepy and slowly killing Candace because all she could think of was Klaus.

“So are you two old friends?” She asked, immediately regretting it. They smiled at each other.

“Yeah! We’re roommates too.” Randy replied. Azusa smiled.

“Though we were friends even before coming to this Academy.” He added as they continued towards the edge of the forest.

“We’ve known each other for a while now!” Randy said it was a little bit creepy the way they were adding onto each other’s sentences. It was also kind of pure, how well they knew each other.

“I guess it's nice to have a friend who knows you so well...” Candace accidentally said aloud, her mind wandering to her Uncle and Aunt, they seemed to know everything about each other. The two boys nodded, then Randy snapped his fingers.

“Oh yeah! Did you know there’s a spring deeper in this forest?” That piqued Candace’s interest.

“A spring?” She asked, as she almost forgot that spring was another word for lake. Randy nodded.

“Uh huh. It’s really pretty, especially at night. Legend says that a Unicorn even appears there occasionally.” Candace grimaced immediately. She had not had any good experiences with Unicorns.

“Really. There are Unicorns in Gedonelune?” She wasn’t surprised, a place with as much magical energy as the Academy was sure to have all kinds of magical creatures around. 

“Yup, They like pure innocent girls like you the best.” Candace had to stop herself from bursting into laughter, all that came out was a rather loud snort.

“Yes, innocent. That’s the word I’d use.” Candace shook her head. That was the funniest thing she had heard all day. Randy smiled naïvely.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to meet it.” Candace smiled a little sadistically, if she were to meet it, she might have to kill it, in the name of Rajë.

“Randy, you don’t just say that girls you just meet.” Azusa chastised him, it felt backward to Candace, but she shrugged that off. Randy, once again, looked confused.

“What? Why not?” Randy sounded genuinely confused and Candace tightened her lips together to keep from laughing. Azusa rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry Candace, he’s not very tactful.” Azusa apologized to Candace she snorted. 

“It’s fine, I think it’s kind of amusing.” Candace shrugged.

“By the way,” Randy, already thinking about something else, said. “What were you talking about pigeons earlier, Azusa?” Candace stopped and stared at Randy. 

“How do you not know?” Azusa and Candace said at the same time, both staring at Randy. “I thought everyone knew by now...” Azusa continued. Randy looked innocently at the two of them. Azusa raised his arms helplessly at Candace. She shook her head. “Someone is killing pigeons and leaving their dead bodies behind the Academy buildings.” Azusa explained. “The leading theory is that they’re being used for sacrifices for Dark magic.”

“People believe that Prefect Klaus was responsible. Haven’t you heard any of this?” Candace added, looking down. She wasn’t a fan of Klaus being locked up. Randy put a hand to his chin.

“No... hmm.” He thought for a long moment. “So the Prefect is doing Dark magic?” Candace growled immediately. “That’s weird.” It took so much self-control for Candace to not say anything to defend Klaus.

“Oh...” Azusa noticed how tense Candace was. “I’m sorry Candace. I guess this isn’t easy for you to hear.” Her growl got louder as she lifted her head to look Azusa in the eyes.

“I’m fine.” She said through clenched teeth. “I don’t believe Klaus is behind it.” Candace said, her teeth staying together. Randy’s eyebrows raised.

“...Klaus? You said Klaus right?” Randy clarified. Candace raised an eyebrow, relaxing slightly.

“I did.” She confirmed.

“Klaus...” He thought for a moment like a name was on the tip of his tongue. “Klaus Goldstein?” He asked. Was he for real? No one was that oblivious.  Except maybe me

“I honestly don’t think there are any other Klaus’s in this Academy.” Candace said sarcastically.

“Oh. So, Klaus is the Prefect who people think is doing the Dark magic...” Candace’s teeth clenched together again. Also, how did Randy not know who the Prefect was? However...

“How well do you know Klaus?” Candace went off of a hunch, Randy shrugged.

“A little, I guess.” Candace’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh really?” Candace asked, mentally urging him to say more. Randy shook his head. For once he looked serious, and it was Unnerving™.

“I know him well enough to know he isn’t the kind of person to use Dark magic.” Randy smiled again. “It’s not him.” Candace was finally able to smile. “It’ll be alright. He’s important to you, right?” He looked at her then chuckled, “Nevermind, you’d never say. I can tell just by looking at your face. Don’t worry, just believe in him, and it’ll turn out fine.” Candace was beginning to believe everyone subscribed to _Words of_ _Cryptic Wisdom Weekly_. Though the more Candace learned about Randy, the more she realized he was wiser than he appeared. Azusa nodded, though Candace doubted he knew Klaus very well.

“Thank you.” She said, oddly comforted. Azusa looked at her oddly.

“Are you okay Candace?” He asked. She raised an eyebrow, she felt fine... “You look kind of pale, are you feeling sick or something?” He asked. Candace shook her head.

“No, I’m fine Azusa. I’m just naturally very pale.” She rubbed her eyes, she was tired though, sleep was becoming elusive.

“Make sure you get some rest.” He said before she disappeared into the dorm house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooch Late update. I'm sorry! Senior year is kicking my ass right now. Happy October! Thanks for reading! And as always, stay tuned for more :)


	11. An Unwanted Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is uncomfortable

Looking around, Candace couldn’t tell where she was. It was very,  _ very _ . Dark, wherever she was. What she could make out of the darkness was tall ghostlike trees, their shadows playing with her mind. Blinking a couple of times, Candace tried to see farther into the darkness. She stayed low and as still as possible, the forest so quiet she felt like her heartbeat was echoing off of the trees.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a mirror apparated in front of Candace, making her jump back a little. Her foot steps echoed on into the forest and she cringed. Hesitantly, Candace approached it, and peeked in. It showed her her own reflection, as it was supposed to. Cautiously, Candace reached out and softly touched the surface of the mirror with her fingertips, it sent ripples out across the surface, like water.

Curiosity being her downfall, Candace stretched out her hand, letting it slip farther into the mirror. Soon, it began to pull her inwards, swallowing her like a powerful vortex. Candace panicked, but she couldn’t voice any of it, her vocal chords frozen.

A brilliant white light flashed, blinding her briefly. When her eyes refocused, Candace realized she was back home. Uncle Eric’s plants hung absolutely everywhere and let off the most amazing aroma. She reveled in the pine and almond scent until someone interrupted her.

“Candace.” She jumped at the familiar voice, and spun around. 

“Klaus?” As much as she was excited to see him, the fact that he was in her island home was a little odd.

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately. Candace snorted and pushed her hair out of her face.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific there.” She said, fighting to keep her hair in place. He snerked slightly at her comment, and shook his head.

“You just normally call me darling.” Candace couldn’t help the blush that spread on her face at how simple he made it sound.

“What.” Candace asked, admittedly a little dumbly. She was definitely missing something here.

“Come on love, we’ve been living together for quite some time. That’s just what you usually call me.” His simple statements were flooring Candace. It took her a moment to fully process that he had called her love, let alone that they had been living together.

“W-we are?” It felt like Candace’s world was spinning out of control, what had even happened.

“Just... Come here Candace.” He opened his arms to her, helpless and very confused, Candace accepted and let him pull her to his chest. Having his arms around her finally made her feel like the world had stopped its ridiculous roller coaster ride.

“Last time I checked you were in the Detention Chamber.” She said quietly, clinging to the only thing that made sense. Klaus started to rub her arm soothingly.

“Oh, I remember when that happened. Brings back some memories...” He looked a little wistful. “That was back when you and I were still at the Academy together.” Candace’s brain felt scrambled. She must be in the future? That was the only thing that made sense.

“Did anyone ever catch the person responsible for the Dark magic?” She asked, figuring it could give her a leg up on whomever was doing the horrendous massacre of defenseless pigeons. She saw Klaus smirk.

“As I recall you liked to call it the Pigeon Problem. Also, we did indeed catch them. Are you alright Candace?” His eyes were far more emotional than Candace had ever seen them before, they were filled with worry. Candace chewed her lip for a moment.

“So who was it?” She asked, she needed to prove him innocent in the Past. His smirk widened, and the worry was invaded with mischief.

“That’s against the rules dear.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out.” Right as he said that, his arms around her turned ice cold and she had to step back to break away. Klaus was no longer there when she looked back. 

Instead, a shadow stood where he once had. Candace took another step back. Inside the void of a person, deep red eyes peered back at her. She had the oddest feeling like she had seen this shape before. It hurt to try to remember where, though.

“Candace!” Klaus’ voice rang through the darkness, and the shadow lunged forward at her, trying to swallow her up in darkness. 

 

Candace awoke in her room, covered in sweat and ready to scream. Cautiously, she sat up in her bed. That’s when the throbbing pain in her head hit her. She clutched her forehead, feeling that if she didn’t it would fall to pieces.  _ Another nightmare. _ She thought, trying to stop the pain.  _ Where do these dreams keep coming from? _ Candace asked herself, as she urged her legs to stand.

 

***

 

It was harder to focus than ever before. She felt so sluggish, and thanks to her dream last night, she wanted to see Klaus more than ever. However, the only way that was going to happen was if she caught whomever was actually doing the Dark magic.

It wasn’t helping that other students were whispering about Klaus, just as they had yesterday.

“Freckles. Good morning.” Elias came up next Candace, entering her cloud of gloom. She looked up at him slowly.

“I don’t see what’s so great about it.” It didn’t help that with his appearance, the chatter in the classroom became more intense. Candace growled lowly, picking up some of their conversations.

“Hey, look at that. It’s another one of the Dark magic family.” It sounded like Roy. It took all of Candace’s self control to stay sitting, and not go beat some sense into him. “I wonder how it feels to be related to someone like that.” Candace’s growl raised ever so slightly in volume. She picked up on another conversation.

“Isn’t it terrible?” That sounded like Erinn. “Their family was supposed to be elite. It’s such a shame, so much wasted talent.” The other girl nodded.

“I heard Elias was actually involved in Dark magic too.” A girl Candace didn’t recognize added. Candace gripped the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

“I can’t stand them.” She managed to get out through clenched teeth. Elias looked around, his face still as unreadable as ever.

“I’m sorry for ruining your morning like this. You probably shouldn’t come near me for a while.” Candace snorted at that and shook her head. Elias raised an eyebrow at her.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She said in response. Elias folded his arms. 

“People are going to start talking unfavorably about you if you don’t.” He said. Once again, Candace snorted.

“They already do that as is. I really don’t care what they think.” She shrugged and flicked her hair away from her eyes. Elias sighed.

“Still, if I get you involved in this, Klaus would be mad at me for sure.” That... was actually probably true. Candace bit at her lip.

“I don’t think you could stop me from getting involved at this point.” Candace just desperately needed something to keep her mind off of Klaus. This could be the only thing to do that. Elias huffed.

“Either way, you need to take this.” He handed her an envelope, looking shady as hell. Candace raised an eyebrow at it.

“What is it?” She asked, turning it over in her hands.

“A letter. From my brother, to you.” Suddenly the envelope held the greatest importance to Candace, her grasp on it tightened. “Professor Schuyler gave it to me earlier to deliver to you.” That’s when Candace squinted at Elias.

“I’m not very hard to find, he could have delivered this himself.” She said, thinking for a moment. “Also knowing him I wouldn’t be surprised if he tampered with it in some way.” The letter now was less important, but still Candace’s curiosity told her to open it anyway. “Thank you.” Candace remembered to be polite just in time.

“Also, Luca still seems to be going out despite all I’ve said to him.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not going to be able to stop his nonsense.” The kid looked more tired than Candace felt. “As for Yukiya, he’s resting in our room.” That made Candace raise an eyebrow. “He looks like he’s in a lot of pain. I doubt he can even stand up, let alone go anywhere.” Elias continued, his hand coming to rest on his chin. “He never was a likely culprit to me, but this proves he’s definitely not the one doing Dark magic in the shape he’s in.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” She asked, honestly, she didn’t know him too well, but she had to know he was okay. Elias’ eyes closed.

“I was a bit worried about him, but he told me he’ll be fine and he’s used to it.” He shook his head and his eyes opened once again. “That’s all the information I have right now. If you find out anything, tell me as soon as possible.” Candace nodded.

“Will do.” With that, Elias left Candace at her desk and returned to his own. The letter still sat in Candace’s lap, her fingers ached to rip it open. Instead, she carefully undid the wax seal. A very brief message was scrawled in the center of the page.

‘Candace. I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused you. Please forget about me.’ She scanned the writing again and again, her eyebrows raised. That didn’t sound like Klaus, for one. He never called her Candace. Also, the handwriting felt off. And if Klaus thought a little letter was going to stop her, he was dead wrong.

The bell for class rang and Candace shoved the letter away, if anything, it made her resolve to resolve this fiasco even stronger. She briefly entertained the idea of skipping class again, but then Professor Schuyler entered the classroom.  _ Oh great _ . Was Candace’s first thought.

“Settle down class.” He said, with Candace slowly slipping away. “We will follow up the Thoughtography training from last time and continue working on spatial magic by creating magic diagrams.” He had Candace at Thoughtography, but lost her at spatial magic. She was bad at diagrams. Schuyler continued. “You will be casting a bubble of water while ensuring that it does not pop.” Once again, Schuyler had Candace, like a rather slippery fish. That was exactly the same lesson that she had done with Klaus.

“To do so,” Schuyler started again. “You must know the incantation to create a bubble. Candace!” He always picked on her. “What is it?” Candace flicked her pencil up her desk then focused her amber eyes on Schuyler.

“The bubble incantation is Sabo Aqua.” They coolly stared at one another for a moment longer, neither of them blinking. Finally, Schuyler turned away.

“Correct. You did well... This time.” He said, turning his snooty back to her. Candace stuck her tongue out at him while he wasn’t looking. “Continue like this and you may actually stand a chance during your Judgement.” Candace rolled her eyes.

“No thanks to you.” she mumbled, too quiet for him to hear.

“You must maintain your spell all the way through till the end of class.” As Schuyler explained this, the class erupted into mumbles and grumbles. Candace grumbled as loudly as the other students, but that was mostly just because she was tired. Looking up at the clock, she realized there was still a good thirty minutes left in class. “Begin!” Schuyler barked out like an order, just to be heard above the rest of the class. Candace, still grumbling, took a deep breath and held out her wand.

“Sabo Aqua.” Candace called out, along with the rest of the class, a sparkling veil of water materialized in front of her. It grew thicker and larger, soon forming a spherical shape that floated in the air.  _ That was easy enough. _ Candace thought, but could she maintain a water spell for another twenty-five minutes? It wobbled and Candace tried to focus all her attention on it. She fully recognized that she wouldn’t have gotten this far without Klaus.

The more she got distracted with thinking about Klaus, his strong, lithe build, how carefully and precisely he poured tea, the more her bubble started to quiver in the air. Slowing her breath down again she concentrated on the bubble fully.

“Stop!” Schuyler yelled loudly, making Candace glower at him as she considered letting the bubble pop over his head. She let the water evaporate slowly, in the showiest way possible. Schuyler looked over to her.

“Candace. Well done.” He said, directly to her face. She bowed. He turned away again. “That is all for today’s lesson.” He marched away through the classroom doorway as soon as class was over. Candace stood and went after him.

“Wait, Professor Schuyler.” Candace called out to him, only a couple of steps ahead of her.

“What is it?” He asked, looking as surly as usual. Her curiosity was killing her slowly. She needed to know.

“How is Prefect Klaus?” She asked. Hoping, maybe even praying, that Schuyler would actually tell her. He looked down his nose at her. She hated that look.

“You have no right to know.” He said. Candace had to almost choke on her words to keep from growling.

“I do to have a right to know. I’m his... Buddy. Didn’t you and the Headmaster say that it isn’t easy to find a Buddy, and that most never find one at all?” She folded her arms and took a step closer to the Professor. He rolled his eyes and Candace couldn’t help but feel offended, that was her shtick.

“I don’t have time to deal with you, Miss Freckles.” She glared up at him. Stupid tall people. “If you have time to worry about him, you should be using that time to study for your trial.” And with that, he left. Candace felt despair seep into her, it took all of her self control to not sink down onto her knees. She felt useless, and that was her least favorite feeling in the world.

After that, Candace took to wandering aimlessly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on reading right now, so she didn’t even try.

Somehow, she ended up in the Prefect’s office. She cocked her head to the side. Now why had she ended up there? It still felt empty and cold, without Klaus’ presence. Curious, Candace ended up behind Klaus’ desk, and slowly sat in the chair that Klaus usually sat in. His smell was aggressive over here, Assam tea, pine needles, and spices. It was like a whole new perspective sitting there, she saw the tea set out of the corner of her eye, as well as where she usually sat. 

As much as he was strict and often as stubborn and short tempered as Candace herself was, it had usually been for her own good. Breaking out of her reverie, Candace noticed a small notebook, it looked different than all of the other pages strewn across his desk. It read, ‘Training Log: Candace.’ She raised an eyebrow and examined it.

It contained a list of all the mistakes she had made and ways she could fix them, some of them had check marks by them, things she realized she had fixed herself. There were also notes about Candace’s weak points, addressing how to overcome them and specific training strategies.

“‘Candace is better at casting fire and wind spells, but lacks talent with water and earth. This could become a problem in the future, but her talent with fire might save it.’” She read aloud to herself. He honestly wasn’t wrong. It continued, “‘Training should begin with magical diagrams, to help strengthen her connection to the elements.’” She groaned outwardly. Magical diagrams could kiss her fine ass. She flipped the paper over, to see if there was anymore. There was more, about teaching her endurance and power, to maintain spells better. His notes were so detailed she was almost afraid of someone else getting a hold of them and using it against her. Flipping to the next page, she discovered a tiny key jammed in-between the pages. Candace loved this type of mystery.

“I wonder what you lead to...” Before she could pick it up, the key started glowing. Candace’s eyebrows raised, but she didn’t move. As if reacting to the key, a tiny box appeared out of nowhere. All by itself, the small key sailed over to the box and twisted into the keyhole. Light spilled out of the box as it slowly cracked open. Out of the box came a glowing sphere.  Candace was strongly reminded of Treasure planet . It started to fly away, seemingly trying to get out of the Prefect’s office. Candace scrambled up as the sphere got out into the hallway. The sphere led Candace all the way through the Academy and into what was basically the commons. Candace had never been so glad she had used all her extra time at home to run. There was no one around, oddly enough.

It stopped for a moment, and Candace tried to grab it, but it floated well above her head, did a mocking little dance, then shot off again. Candace growled, briefly considering shifting into a wolf just to chase after it. She managed to chase it all the way into the greenhouse. Running after it, Candace saw it settle in the air above the Solnox flower. 

“Candace.” It said before she could grab it. It was Klaus’ voice, but it was faint, as if it was far away from her.

“Klaus?” She asked, ready to run from the orb if she had to.

“Candace. I left this message for you in case something happened to me.” the sphere continued. Candace raised an eyebrow at it, the light coming from the orb shifted and grew brighter, until it morphed into a human shape. Eventually, it took the appearance of Klaus. Candace felt her heart throb painfully.

“If you’re listening to this, that means I’m already gone. Listen to me, I need to tell you something important. Surely you are wondering what to do now as your big day approaches.” Candace was still hung up on the “Already gone” bit, the hell did he go? “It is not magical power or grades that the Scale of Judgement takes into account for passing the trial. It’s your heart, Candace.” Candace raised an eyebrow.

“Remind me to smack you when I next see you.” She deadpanned. He wasn’t affected by her talking.

“How much you love magic, how much you crave to learn, how much you have grown during the Trial... The Scale of Judgement looks at these qualities to determine if you are fit for the Academy. Without hard work, one cannot progress. Personal growth is a result of hard work.” He paused and ran a hand through his hair. “It will take time, but your hard work will lead you to become a great wizard one day. I want you to never forget that.” His voice was starting to get fuzzy, and mixed with a bunch of white noise. “And one thing...” His image started to scramble and fizz like his words. The image fizzled out of existence before he finished his sentence and Candace glowered at the sprinkling leftover light that fell onto both her and the Solnox flower.

Now Candace needed more than ever to see Klaus, just to punch him, maybe several times. Elias was right, he certainly was a character. Somehow, he knew he was going to be put in Detention, and for some reason, he didn’t tell Candace. Apparently, what was occupying his mind was her passing rather than saving himself.  _ Damn fool _ Candace thought, her hands on her hips.

She felt a tear fall down her face. This was no time to cry, crying wasn’t going to help anybody, especially not Candace herself. She went over it all in her head. Who could be responsible for the Pigeon killings?

The more she thought about it, the more Azusa looked like her biggest suspect. She kept meeting him behind the buildings, and also last night in the forest, there he was. However, Randy had been with him, and she doubted Randy was aware enough to stop him from doing anything. Also the same strange smile from that night flashed in her mind. It seemed like he was her best bet. No matter who she thought it was, she needed proof, she highly doubted that Professor Schuyler would take her at her word. Not only that, but he was also a foreigner, meaning anything he did could be explained away with the thought that he was just doing weird things that were normal for him. Deciding against any better judgement of hers, Candace decided to try and find him, and maybe beat the crap out of him once she got the truth.

 

***

 

She looked around the entire Academy, well into sunset. She glowered at the closest bush. Maybe he had already gone back to his dorm? It was starting to get dark and her curfew was fast approaching. On her way back, she passed by the botanical garden.

“Candace.” Whipping around as fast as possible, Candace gave herself a head rush, but she was now facing Azusa.

“Azusa.” She tried to say civilly, but in her eyes it was his fault that Klaus was locked up. He still had no smell coming off of him, and she hadn’t heard any footsteps. How had he managed to get so close without her sensing him? He looked colder than usual... more sinister. Candace couldn’t help the feeling that she had felt it before. “Good Evening.” She said, even with her trepidation.

“Are you heading back to the dorm?” He asked, not quite sounding like himself. Candace nodded.

“It’s almost curfew, I figured I’d keep the dorm mother’s wrath off of me for another week or so.” She shrugged. So she had found Azusa, or he had found her.

“Oh! Hey... Candace.” Candace fought to take a step back.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember Randy mentioned that one spring with Unicorns?” Candace growled without thinking about it. Of course she remembered, she had to avenge her Aunt’s pride.

“Yes.” She had been planning to go looking for it as soon as the whole catastrophe with Dark magic was over.

“I heard from Randy that tonight is going to be the best chance to see them.” Candace’s eyes widened. It’d be a good time to have a nice... chat, with it. “Would you like to come along and see it with me?” His smile didn’t match the feeling coming off of him. Candace thought it over, have Martha possibly get mad at her, or go punch a Unicorn in it’s snooty snout. “If you’re worried about your dorm mother, you can use this.” Azusa handed her a thin, flimsy paper that looked vaguely like a human, the runes running down its center were in a language she didn’t recognize.

“What is it?” Candace asked, it was kind of fascinating. She examined the thin paper thoroughly.

“Shikigami. It’s a paper charm that can conjure spirits.” Candace’s eyes widened and she almost dropped the paper. Spirits were not good. “Randy helped crafting it up for me.” Candace’s eyebrows raised, of course he did. “With a kiss, it will turn into a clone of you.” She looked at it again, trying to keep the fact that this tiny slip of paper made her want to throw up from showing on her face. “If you leave it in your room, no one will know better.” It was definitely different from the Gedonelune set of magic, but Candace did not want to risk it.

“How about it? Do you want to come?” It hit Candace right then, he had been waiting for her there all along. He had even guessed her trepidation and prepared a Shikigami. It wasn’t coincidence anymore, that was very obviously a trap. He knew that she suspected him, he knew that if she wanted to free Klaus, she’d have to go with him. Well he was about to be surprised by what Candace really was. She glowered at nothing for a minute, then looked Azusa directly in the eyes.

“I’ll go see some Unicorns with you.” She didn’t like this. She had no backup, and was going into something with someone she didn’t trust. This wasn’t good.

“Really? Great! Meet me here at ten then.” Candace nodded.

“Got it, ten o’clock.” This was when she got into trouble for flirting with danger.

“Don’t be late.” His smirk was definitely not as charming as Klaus’, and also made a chill run down her spine. Klaus had better thank her for this, she deserved a million kisses for what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually posted this in the middle of my Shakespeare class. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Unicorns and Unredeemed Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where everything happens. (Sorry it's been awhile) Enjoy.

Amelia stared at Candace as she explained what had happened. The Shikigami sat on the nightstand, neither of them knowing what to do with it. Amelia thought for a moment.

“I don’t want to dabble with Spirits,” Amelia confessed her feelings and Candace nodded. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to go with Azusa? I mean, we’re both pretty sure he’s the one behind the Dark magic.” Candace sighed.

“It’s too late now Amelia. I have to go, I can’t just leave Klaus to fight this alone.” She glanced at the Shikigami again. “I really don’t want to use that thing. Do you think you can cover for me here?” She pleaded with her best friend. Amelia chewed on her inner cheek.

“I’ll do it, but you have to promise me to come back safe, okay? You’re my best friend.” Amelia looked worried. Candace smiled at her, albeit a little sadly.

“I’ll be fine Ami. I can handle myself out there. Just make sure Martha doesn’t know I left, you know how much she hates it when I sneak out.” At this point, Candace had done it twice and was already on Martha’s watch list. “Also, think about it this way, maybe I can finally find out what happened to Rajë.” That did nothing to ease Amelia’s worried face.

“Don’t take unnecessary risks, okay? You don’t have to be the hero.” Amelia warned, still looking troubled. Candace smiled toothily, showing off her canines.

“Someone has to be the White Knight, and since Klaus is the one locked away, I guess he can be my damsel in distress.” She said before opening the curtain to their balcony and leaping off.

Almost as soon as she left the dorm, she saw a lantern light at the gates. With the full moon shining without any obstructions they’d see her without a doubt.

“Freckles?” Elias’ familiar voice called out. Candace pushed a hair that had escaped her bun back behind her ear.

“Er, Elias?” She tried not to look suspicious but she was wearing all black and sneaking around.

“What are you doing out so late?” He asked, but Candace got the feeling he already knew exactly what she was doing. “You’re getting involved even after I warned you, not once but twice, to stay out of it.” Elias criticized, looking even more like his brother. Candace shook her head.

“I’m sorry Elias, but I can’t just sit around and wait for Klaus to solve this himself. It’s my turn to be the Knight.” She pointed out. There wasn’t much Klaus could do while in a cell anyway. Elias took a deep breath.

“Fine. Tell me if you see Luca lurking around.” He looked more annoyed than Candace had ever seen. “Also don’t try to be a Hero, know your limits,” Elias said, and Candace made a face.

“Why do people keep telling me that? If I see Luca I’ll punch him in the gut for you.” Candace winked. Thankfully, that eased some of Elias’ tension.

“Go, Candace, I know you can do it.” His faith in her made Candace almost choke on her spit. She punched him lightly in the arm.

“Thanks, Elias. Good luck finding Luca, and be careful, because I’m not sure what’s going to happen.” She said, before running off towards the Botanical Garden. Azusa was standing there, all sinister like, waiting for Candace.

“Good evening, Candace,” Azusa said. Candace nodded, somehow, he managed to look even creepier in the pale moonlight.

“I’m sorry I’m a little late, just ran into a little trouble leaving the dorms.” She didn’t want Azusa to know that she had told both Amelia and Elias, well, kind of.

“It’s all right. I was only waiting a little while anyway.” A thought occurred to Candace right then.

“Are you sure this is safe?” She wanted to know how on her guard she had to be.

“Of course it is! It’s really beautiful too. I know you’re going to love it there.” He assured her, “It’s so pretty it will take your breath away.” Although he smiling, Candace still had chills run down her spine. “Come on, let’s head out.” Candace sighed inwardly and followed behind Azusa, once again, she couldn’t get a whiff off of him. Her treacherous heart pounded in her chest at the thought of what could happen.

“Did you know tonight is the lunar eclipse?” Candace’s head turned sharply to look at Azusa. That was... Rajë had met the Unicorn that took her wings on a full moon eclipse. “The Earth’s shadow covers the moon and it turns blood red.” Candace glowered.

“I know that.”  _ Interesting choice of words though, “blood red” _ Candace thought as she thought about just stabbing Azusa and letting it be over with.

“It’s only about thirty minutes until the eclipse starts, actually. By the time we get to the spring, it should be just about the right time for it.” The same shiver ran down Candace’s spine, and she couldn’t help but feel as if she was in danger. The aura she had sensed around Azusa seemed even stronger now as if he had been holding it back before.

 

The Northern Valley Forest was indeed much prettier at night. A mist seemed to be covering everything and plants flourished. However, there weren’t any visible animals, though it smelled as if several were usually around this area. From what Candace had heard, this was the opposite of the East Forest, which was too thick for much flora to grow, but many dark creatures roamed freely. They were drawn to the power of the Tower of Sorrow.  _ Maybe if they find me they’ll let me loose there. _ Candace thought wryly. The farther they went into the forest, the more excited Azusa seemed to get. He reminded Candace of an anxious child, though his face betrayed the faintest hint of a madman. 

“We’re almost there Candace.” And almost at the same time he spoke did they find it. Candace immediately recognized it. It was the same pond from her nightmares. The crystal clear water and the massive amounts of trees told her it was the same spring. The stars were perfectly mirrored in the clear water, and it was too quiet, not even the chirp of a cicada was heard. The image of the water blood red, flashed in Candace’s mind, bringing a sharp pain with it. She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. All her senses screamed for her run away. She needed help, she shouldn’t have gone into this alone.

In that instant, her entire vision was obscured by darkness. Far away, she heard Azusa’s voice calling her, but she found herself in what was basically the commons of the Academy. She raised an eyebrow at the main stairs raising in front of her. She heard the murmur of voices coming from the auditorium.

She was immediately able to pick out Klaus’ voice, but the other didn’t register as anyone she knew. Curious as always, Candace peeked into the Chapel hall, that was technically the auditorium.

“Thanks, Prince Charming, but this Damsel doesn’t need rescuing.” She saw her past self say. Man her hair really was a mess. Did she really call Klaus Prince Charming? The hell was happening? This was exactly the same argument she had had with Klaus on her first day. She was lost in thought until she saw her past self start storming towards the doors.

Candace got the feeling that it wouldn’t be good if they saw her. Frantically, she ran into the large door’s shadow, her dark clothing would help her in this. Her past self raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She remembered this happening, as she was exiting the auditorium she had seen someone run past. That must have been her. That could only mean Time Travel, but she thought she only had two of the family traits. Just as Candace was thinking about this, the world around her wavered and collapsed as if it was melting. Well, actually time was changing, not the world.

Candace was left in total darkness once again.

This time, Candace found herself in the hall amongst the evening shade,  _ when am I? _ Candace had always wanted to say, and a smirk grew on her face until she heard footsteps approaching. Azusa was coming straight for her. He was still a distance away, but Candace spotted him cleaning his hands off with a handkerchief. As he put it away, Candace caught a glance of a deep crimson stain. She shook her head, but it was too late, he was approaching. Thinking fast, Candace dashed past him, covering her face as best as she could. Thankfully, he seemed to not recognize her.

Maybe this was before they met? Candace had no clue, so hid behind a pillar, and watched Azusa. She watched the scene of her running into him and helping her up. That meant it was her second day. That’s right, he asked if he had seen her before. That meant that...

Candace rushed down the hallway as fast as her legs could take her to the Prefect’s office. The door was slightly ajar, as quiet as possible, Candace took a peek.

“Candace Freckles...” Klaus was writing notes into that tiny notebook Candace found. “She’s fascinating. I’m going to make sure she makes it into the Academy.” Klaus tapped his pen against his cheek. “Also I need to find out what she’s hiding.” Had it really been that obvious? Just as she was trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing, the world began to shift and sway. Candace glared at it, where was it going to take her next?

When the darkness lifted, Candace found herself in the Greenhouse, it seemed like it was being chronological, so this time Candace had an idea of when she was. This was day four.

“ I just love how this place is ten thousand times spookier when it gets darker.” She heard her past self say.  _ Wow, do I really sound like that? _ Candace thought.

“Really? It doesn’t bother me at all.” Klaus’ golden voice replied. Candace briefly thought about pranking herself, just to get back at Klaus. Just as she was entertaining that thought, she pushed a branch out of the way to get a better look. The leaves rustled loudly and Candace cringed. She couldn’t hear the swear her past self muttered from here, but she remembered it being a rather nasty one.

“Goodness, don’t be so foolish. We’ll see nothing scary in here.” Klaus said, calm as ever. Candace figured he hadn’t understood the swear, or else he would have been chastising her.

“My apologies.” She had said, trying to be tough, but her tense shoulders told Candace a different story. “The dark makes the rational part of my brain turn off, and the terrified part becomes hyper.” The fanciest way to say she was scared of the dark, honestly, she blamed Aunt Rajë for that.

Candace watched as her past self fell asleep. Her past self helped herself to Klaus’ shoulder and awoke the man. He raised an eyebrow at her. Candace saw him lose the careful control of his face as it turned the brightest shade of red. Klaus seemed to have more respect for her sleeping than he ever did when she fell asleep in his office. He eventually calmed down and shook his head, a smile settling on his face.

He gently slid his Prefect cloak off of his shoulders, and cast it around her shoulders.

“You’re so odd, and you’re still hiding something from me, but I just can’t get enough of you... How odd.” He thought to himself, his hand lazily playing this her cotton candy hair. Time didn’t let her stay any longer though, and her sight went black again.  _ Really? _ She was getting sick of the feeling of passing out.

This time, she found herself behind the school building. The most rotten smell assaulted her senses, it was definitely the coppery smell of blood. Footsteps grew louder and Candace did a tuck and roll to the shadows of the building, hiding as much as possible.

“Doing these sacrifices really is a pain in my ass.” Candace crouched lower as she heard Azusa, peeking out as far as she dared, Candace saw him holding a freshly dead pigeon. She growled quietly, of all the things she had to be right about, it had to be this. Drops of blood slid down his hands and dribbled onto the ground.  _ Sloppy _ . Candace thought, judging a bird murderer on how he did his murders.

The magical circle Azusa drew was foreign, odd letters that looked to come from his native land.  _ Why didn’t Rajë teach me more foreign languages? _ Candace asked herself, cursing her knowledge of dead languages. Azusa placed the dead pigeon in the center of the circle. With the oddest of grins, he put his hands together and began to chant.

At the end of the foreign dialogue, Azusa took two of his fingers pointed outwards, and began to draw a figure in the air.  A thread of purple light traced behind his fingers as he swept them around. The shape he drew began to form, glowing with an even eerier purple light. Every hair on Candace’s body started to stand she was getting a really bad feeling about this.

From the center of the circle, a dark figure appeared. Candace got a distinct feeling that she had seen it before. It had appeared when she had come to retrieve the Ladilz ball.

“Where are you...” Candace saw her past self head towards the shadow and Azusa.  _ Jeez, I am so sweaty. _ She couldn’t help but think that as she saw herself. It spooked Azusa, and he leaped into a bush to hide. “Show yourself.” She saw herself stand bravely and silently urged her to run and stop being a fool.

“What the literal Hell.” Candace watched helplessly as the shadow descended on her past self. “You little prick.” Now that she thought about it, those would have been awful last words, she saw herself start to panic and lose focus. “Klaus!” Also awful last words. She saw Azusa glower at that.

“It’ll be trouble if someone else comes.” He had managed to sneak around Candace’s past self. He muttered an incantation in his language, as he drew a shape above her forehead. “Forget everything.” Candace watched her own body crumple with that.  _ Wow, he could have killed me with that. Hera, be more specific. _ Candace complained in her head. Azusa watched past Candace fall without lifting a single finger to stop it. She didn’t feel like letting herself get a worse migraine, so she quickly took out her wand.

“Ventos.” With just a word, the wind spell grew from below past Candace’s falling body, gently cradling her, and setting her on the ground.

“Who’s there?!” Azusa yelled, looking around.

“Shit.” Candace said, tucking herself further behind the building. Thankfully, the world started to twist around her again. She let out a small sigh of relief as the curtain of darkness descended again. She blinked a couple of times, feeling as if she was about to hurl. She had ended up in front of the Prefect’s office once again, with no idea what time she was in again.

“I think it will take a while, so once you’re done organizing those, you may go.” Candace heard Klaus say. That was when Schuyler called him into his office via Hawk.

“Understood.” Candace was once again taken aback, did she really sound like that?

“All right. See you later.” Upon realizing that Klaus was leaving the room, Candace scrambled to hide somewhere. Undeterred, Klaus walked swiftly past Candace, and headed off towards Schuyler’s office, she fought the urge to punch him before he left. Curiosity killing her, Candace silently followed him to the Professor’s prep room.

“Professor.” He said, stopping at the door. Candace raised an eyebrow, what happened to knocking?

“Klaus? Come in.” Schuyler’s muffled voice said through the door. Candace watched as he slipped inside the door and disappeared from view. Being the silent ninja Candace was born to be, she stood quietly next to the door, barely able to pick up the conversation.

“What did you call me here for?” Klaus’ voice easily bled through the oak.

“I’m sure you can guess by now. It’s about the Pigeon Problem.” A part of Candace was happy Schuyler was using her term, the other part was cringing at hearing it from him. “Klaus, let me get straight to the point. We would like you to help us search out the culprit.” Candace rolled her eyes, did they even need to ask? “It is most definitely a student, and as Prefect you know more or less every student that comes through our doors, do you not?” Schuyler said, and Candace had to hold in a snort of derision. Klaus didn’t like people, he knew almost none of the students personally.

“Yes.” Candace could sense the lie before it came out of his mouth.

“Not only that, but you possess knowledge of Dark magic as well. You are an ideal candidate to help.” Candace rolled her eyes, why didn’t they just ask him earlier? “From this day forth, we’re counting on you.”

“I understand,” Klaus said, and Candace realized this is why she would never be a Prefect, she would be so rude to the Professors, just by accident. She wasn’t paying attention, so the door opened before she could hide.

“Candace?” Klaus looked confused as he closed the door behind him. Candace gulped and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Uh, hey Klaus, fancy seeing you here.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What are you doing here?” She had been wanting to see him for a couple days, and now that he was in front of her, her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. “What happened to cleaning the room?” Candace bit her lip subconsciously.

“I am doing exactly that.” It wasn’t even a lie, because Candace was bad at those. He gave her one of his looks™. He let it go though.

“I see... You should stop before sunset.” He looked out one of the tall windows. “I don’t want you to be wandering around, exploring, at night.” There was a hint of worry in his eyes, but it was only there for a second. He turned and started to walk away, then a thought occurred to Candace.

“Hold on, Klaus.” Her words stopped him in his tracks, He turned to her, his eyebrow raised. “It’s just that...” How did she say this without tipping him off to what she had been doing, hopping around the time stream? “Just know that I believe in you, and no matter what happens, Elias and I are behind you all the way.” His eyebrows creased together.

“Candace?” She shook her head. He wasn’t going to see her cry, also she had spent too much time here, and might have messed a little too much with the future. Before he could question her she dashed away. He called her name once more, but the time was already shifting and she was going elsewhere.

The darkness faded, and this time, she didn’t recognize where she was. It looked like a medieval dungeon.

“Okay, there is no way I’ve been here before.” The comment slipped out before Candace could stop it. “I thought we were going chronologically, but this... this can’t be anywhere near the Academy.” Candace scolded the universe and her own powers of Time Travel.

“Candace? How in the name of Hades did you get down here?” That was an unmistakable voice. Candace peeked into the cell his voice came from.

“Klaus?” His face was lit up by a small half burned down candle. Candace couldn’t help the grin that spread onto her face, and the cell door opened with a loud creak.

“You can’t seriously tell me this is the Detention Chamber,” Candace said, walking a little farther into the cell. Klaus looked shell-shocked.

“How did you get down here, wait you didn’t do something stupid to get down here?” He asked, the shock turning into, well, more shock. She grinned cheekily.

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.” She said. Klaus shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I didn’t think I’d see you for another week.” Somehow, he still managed to smell good even in the literal cell that was the detention chamber. Candace smiled against his chest.

“Well, I didn’t feel like waiting, apparently.” He seemed to pull her closer, and she felt his chuckle reverberate in his chest.

“I knew it.” That didn’t sound right, and Candace lifted her head to squint up at him. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know what family Professor Eric belonged to? I was the only student he trusted enough to shift in front of.” Candace felt very foolish and scrunched her nose at him.

“It’s not like Uncle told me anything about his past at the Academy.” She glowered. Klaus laughed.

“I just didn’t know if you had all the talents, though, you appearing like that, tells me that you do.” She felt his fingers wander towards the now very messy bun keeping her most of hair at bay.

“Way to make me feel useless by the way, getting yourself captured like that!” She growled, pulling back enough to punch him in the arm. He pulled her back in and clutched her tightly. “The hell did you do?” She asked, burying her face into his chest.

“What happened?” He asked, that made Candace growl. Time Travel was dumb.

“That depends, what’s today?” Klaus raised an eyebrow, then thought for a moment.

“The Lunar Eclipse.” He said as if that meant anything, even though it did. Candace sighed.

“Okay, so I’m almost back. If I know anything about Time Travel, I don’t have much time. Azusa is the bastard behind all of this. He invited me to see the Unicorn spring tonight during the Lunar Eclipse. As we arrived I started Time Traveling, and it’s a bit of a mess after that.” She had released her hold on him and had started pacing. He had a hand to his chin.

“One, didn’t I tell you to stay away from him? Two, how did you amass enough magic power to Time Travel?” She turned to him and shrugged.

“I’ve never done it before? Mom always tried to help me do it, but I still couldn’t. I went to the spring with Azusa and then it just happened.” She tried to explain. Klaus’ eyebrows drew together.

“You’re unbelievable. You should have stayed out of this.” He ran a hand through his hair, and Candace stopped, putting her hands on hips.

“Not when you’re wrongfully imprisoned and no one else is doing anything to help you.” Candace glowered. He smirked and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked quietly. Candace growled at him.

“Just because you kiss me like that doesn’t mean I won’t be angry at you. You need to get off your ass and keep a psychopath from murdering me in the middle of the Northern Forest.” He took on his thinking face, even closing his eyes. Candace cocked her head to the right, watching him.

“Candace, are you still wearing the pendant I gave you?” His eyes had snapped open. She nodded and pulled the pendant from underneath her shirt. The red jewel was glowing faintly. Candace smirked, she hadn’t taken it off since he had given it to her. He examined it. “Its running out of magic.” Candace raised an eyebrow and Klaus smirked. “You managed to use the magic I stored in that pendant to help awaken your talent. What I don’t understand, is what spell you must’ve cast to awaken it. What were you thinking about before this all started?” out of everything they had said during this conversation, that managed to make Candace blush.

“I was thinking how I should have brought along backup, and that you would know how to deal with this better than I did... And I missed you.” She didn’t want to admit weakness in front of him. Klaus smiled. She’d do anything to stop the feeling of being weak. She looked up sharply. “Also it is definitely Azusa Kuze doing this. I literally saw him using Dark magic while I was traveling.” Klaus’ smile disappeared as he turned serious.

“Than I’ve got to hurry, you’re in a lot of danger right now. You said you were in the Northern Forest spring?” He asked as the world started to bend around Candace.

“Yes! The Time Travel is starting to wear off, so please please don’t let me die.” It was suddenly very real to her that she was in the middle of an empty forest with a murder. Klaus looked her up and down, then pulled her towards himself again.

“Be careful Candace, I can’t lose you.” He managed to kiss her before the darkness took her again and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise I'm working on the next chapters I just completely forgot I was writing this.


	13. Pinkie and the Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evildoers, magical creatures, and a woman who is sick of this bullshit.

When Candace came back to her senses, she found herself back at the spring.

“Candace?!” Azusa’s loud voice made Candace’s head hurt more. She clutched her forehead and closed her eyes again.

“Yes, thank you, Azusa.” Candace said sarcastically, “That is indeed my name.” She tried to sit up on her own. She didn’t like the feeling of Azusa so very close to her, knowing what she now knew about him. With some effort, Candace was able to push herself up from the ground. Azusa’s eyebrows were drawn together.

“You scared me, falling all of a sudden.” Candace shook her head.

“I guess that I just passed out, all good now.” Despite his words and expression, his tone of voice didn’t sound quite right. He let her go without asking anymore, his attention drawn to the sky.

“Hey look, check it out, Candace.” She followed his eyes. Above them, the full moon hung, slowly gaining a blood red hue. Before long, the spring melted into shadow as the moon dissolved into darkness. Candace felt a chill go down her spine.

“Well, the Unicorn won’t come out until the moon comes back, I might as well get started.” He sounded far too cheerful at that prospect and Candace whipped around. It took Candace a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she still caught a glimpse of Azusa heading deeper into the pitch black spring. She tried to move her legs, but they were rooted to the spot. Her gaze fell and she was met with an activated magic circle around her boots. This wasn’t good, her senses went into overdrive with panic.

Azusa had crouched out of sight as Candace was struggling with the stasis spell. He stood up and smiled at her.

“Now Candace.” He came way too close to her. “I need you to stand here and wait for the Unicorn, while I go hide behind that bush.” She spat in his face. He knew she couldn’t move. “Now now Candace, we don’t want you scaring off the Unicorn.” He danced away behind the large bush and Candace glared in his general direction. She couldn’t move her hands or she would have decked him right in the jaw. Her heart protested at the situation, picking up its pace. She had to do this, Candace knew what she had gotten herself into. She just hoped that Klaus could help get her out of it. All she could bet on was his promise that he’d be there if she waited for him.

Right now, all she could do was wait.

Candace watched the moon’s silver glory return, but the ominous feeling in her stomach didn’t go away. The spring looked substantially less creepy and looked... serene. She watched, squinting her eyes into the depths of the forest. As she was about to look away, a white blur passed through the trees.

The Unicorn appeared and Candace glowered at it. Its coat was pure white and its mane was less of a mess than Candace’s own hair. From what she could see, its eyes were deep blue, like that of lapis lazuli. What worried Candace most though, was the large singular horn in the center of its forehead. It posed by the water’s edge.  _ Jackass _ . Candace thought without stopping herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Candace saw Azusa stand. His eyes looked dim and empty as if all of the life had been sucked from him. Lifelessly, he tottered forward, looking and hearing nothing. He looked like a puppet, drawn forward by strings. She finally spotted the circle Azusa had drawn during the eclipse. He entered it and put his hands together in its center.

The Unicorn slowly turned towards him, and Candace felt a cold shiver run down her back. Azusa started chanting in the same language from before that she didn’t recognize. He shouted the last phrase while opening his left hand towards the Unicorn. As he did so, translucent magic formed a glass-like wall around it. The glorified magical horse reared up in shock, kicking high into the air. Azusa didn’t stop chanting, but this one Candace recognized as the same incantation he used to call forth the mass of darkness. Birds fled into the sky all at once, pouring out of tree and shrub. She recognized this feeling, the feeling of danger. Azusa had tried to do this earlier.

“You and Randy stopped me last time.” He was addressing her again. “All is good now, however. Your help, as being a pure maiden, made it really easy to lure out the Unicorn.” Candace couldn’t help it, she burst into laughter at him calling her a “pure maiden”.

“I’m sorry Azusa, but I am many things. Pure is not one of them.” She was sure the only reason the Unicorn appeared would be because she smelled like her Aunt. Unicorns  _ loved _ fairies. 

“I am going to kill this Unicorn, and you’ll be powerless to stop me.” Azusa grinned sadistically. Candace’s eyebrows raised. Now, punching a Unicorn, that was justified, killing it? Not as much. She growled and looked down at the sigils binding her feet and hands. It wasn’t too complicated a spell...

The ground under the other magic circle began to ooze a dark slime substance. It rose into the air, eventually taking the same shape Candace saw earlier. Its crimson, vicious eyes turned towards her.

“You’ve met this before, haven’t you?” Azusa looked stupidly pleased with himself. “This is called Nue, or a Chimera. We call it Mononoke in Hinomoto. In your language that translates to demon or evil spirit.” If Candace’s hands weren’t useless she would’ve hit him, if only to get the smug look off his face. “You don’t know all the trouble I’ve gone through to make it stronger.”

“You mean murdering defenseless pigeons? Poor you.” She rolled her eyes as she mocked him. This was not the best course of action.

“Thanks to those sacrifices it’s ready to take on a Unicorn.” Candace snorted at that. If Aunt Rajë couldn’t take one on for her wings, this demon thing probably wasn’t going to do much better.

“So why are trying to kill a Unicorn?” Candace hoped he’d throw her a bone or two so she could figure out why the hell he was doing this.

“That’s none of your business.” He said before turning back to the Unicorn. “Nue!” He called on the demon. Candace struggled at the stasis spell. 

With a rumbling groan, it began to move. It slithered towards the Unicorn. Struggling even more against the spell, she growled.

“Don’t worry, Candace. After the Unicorn dies, you’re next.” He assured her, as if she was afraid of death. Opting to not speak another word, Candace growled. The demon slid forward, getting closer and closer to the Unicorn. Finally breaking away, Candace did the stupidest thing she had ever done. 

She leaped between the two creatures she spread her arms, turning her head towards the Unicorn.

“You should count your lucky stars that I don’t punch you in your stupid face.” She growled, slowly shifting down into her wolf form. “|You owe me|” She growled.

“ _ I do not need your help to escape this Demon. _ ” The Unicorn spoke to her, the same voice she had heard in her dreams. “ _ You need to flee. _ ” It spoke as if it wasn’t talking to a very large wolf.

“|Never. This bastard isn’t going to escape my wrath.|” Candace snarled. The Unicorn regarded her for a moment, evaluating her strength.

“ _... Then buy me time to escape. _ ” It said as if she wasn’t already doing that. “I can shatter this barrier, but it will take some time.” It said, starting to glow. Candace’s only response was a slight bark.

“You plan on getting in my way? Then perhaps you’ll just have to die first, Candace.” Azusa said, a very nasty smile on his face. Candace was not afraid, not even when the Demon started towards her, red eyes the size of pinpricks focused on her. She howled with all of her might, trying to do something she had heard one of her ancestors do, call forth the elements. It was almost successful, too, something she attributed to being better at magic now.

“What a pitiful display! Your heritage won’t save you from Nue!” Azusa taunted, cackling. “Your defense won’t hold for long!”

“|Says the guy hiding behind Demons and Dark Magic.|” Candace growled, even though she knew he couldn’t understand her. She ran circles around the Demon, distracting it as the magic above it grew, the air condensing. Her fur stood on end as a tendril of lightning came and struck the Demon. It growled, minorly inconvenienced by her magic. Candace didn’t have much more room to dance around it, bumping into the Unicorn.

“ _ Excellent work. I am ready. _ ” The Unicorn spoke again. Candace panted. In the next second, it burst through the barrier surrounding it, then leaped to freedom.

“What?!” Azusa yelled. “Nue!” He ordered. The shadow turned and crawled towards the Unicron. 

“ _ Foolish Human. _ ” The Unicorn started, It’s blue eyes staring Azusa down. “ _ The Fate of he who controls that monster will someday be consumed by its gluttony. _ ” It gave a warning, then turned to Candace. “ _ You have been a worthy defender, Rajënylin will receive her wings again. _ ” The Unicorn spoke Aunt Rajë’s full name and Candace blinked, her form slowly reverting, tired from the running around. The Unicorn looked at her for a moment longer, before fleeing back into the cover of the woods. The growl of Azusa’s demon brought Candace back into the spring.

“Dammit!” Azusa screamed, his face contorting in rage. Candace let herself smirk. “You’ve really done it this time.” He said, his attention now directly on her. He clutched his head as the monster stopped moving, yelling incomprehensible things. The demon started approaching Candace again, she was exhausted, trying to move away from it.

“Don’t come near me assface.” She said dangerously, there wasn’t much she could do. She growled, not wanting to show weakness in what could be her final moments.

“Globus Flau!” A very familiar voice made Candace’s head whip in the direction the voice came from. Three large fireballs came hurtling one after the other, striking the shadow in what might have been its face.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Klaus’ insufferable smirk came into view as he moved through the grass to get to her. Candace smiled weakly.

“Took you long enough.” She sighed, swaying a little on her feet. Klaus easily wrapped an arm around her waist, to keep her from falling over.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, the concern showing easily in his eyes. Candace nodded, wanting nothing more than to just pass out. “I’m sorry it took me so long a barrier blocking the-” He was cut off by a growl from the monster that lay pitifully on the ground. “Hold on.” He adjusted his grip on Candace, hold his wand in front of the demon.

“I never expected you would summon anything this putrid. Azusa.” He said casually, Candace could feel his anger in every line of his body.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the Prefect.” Azusa spat. “How nice of you to show up. However,” The glint in Azusa’s eyes was increasingly dangerous. “I won’t let you stand in my way!” Klaus looked incredibly unimpressed, and Candace had to hold in a snicker.

“Do you really think you can beat me with a joke from Hinomoto?” The scorn was evident in every word that came from his mouth. “Globus Lumen.” Bright lights came out of his wand in rays, shooting up, then directing back down towards the spirit. The light lashed at it like a whip, tearing it to pieces. The creature was in several pieces, but still growling. Klaus’ magic recoiled back and arched back into the air, before plummeting down and completely erasing the monster. The force of his magic trembled in the air and shook the ground.

His grip on Candace got a little tighter, as he bombarded what Candace assumed was a very dead evil spirit. The most she could see of the creature were flakes that were flying away from the center of the damage. It gave off another, much weaker howl. Azusa was screaming, as the spell faded he rushed in, grasping at what looked like a very washed out and falling apart Nue. He glared indignantly at Klaus and Candace, who both looked incredibly unimpressed. Klaus raised his wand.

“You can’t!” Azusa said, looking very pleased with himself. However, neither of the people in front of him looked like they gave a shit, “Can you? A look of fear crept onto his face.

“Why not?” Klaus asked coldly. Candace had to fight back her smirk.

“I’m from Hinomoto, you see.” Azusa’s tone was on the brink of begging, how unbecoming. “If you do something to me, you’ll spark a clash between Gedonelune and Hinomoto.” Klaus looked from the whining bitch to Candace, then back.

“You think I care?” Azusa’s eyes widened.

“...What?”

“I could not care less what happens between our kingdoms.” Klaus continued colly. “You could have killed Candace, and for that, I will make you pay.” Candace could see the white-hot flames in Klaus’ violet eyes, making her smile. “I’ll let the Ministry take care of what happens afterward, it’s not my problem.” The two glared at each other for a moment.

Candace saw what Azusa was doing before he could finish the motion and aimed a well-placed kick right into his face, making him topple backward. Both Klaus and Azusa were about to start attacking.

“Stop!” A new voice called, and an abnormally large lollipop appeared between the two men. It absorbed a spell from Azusa, but Klaus stopped his onslaught in time to not hit it.

“That magic...” Klaus growled as both he and Azusa looked in the direction the voice had come from, wearing different faces of annoyance.

“Argh! I knew it was you!” Randy appeared, exiting out of the trees.

“Azusa...” He looked sadly down at the man on his knees. “Cut it out, will ya?” Candace rolled her eyes, yes, a serial killer was going to stop with a simple request of  _ “Cut it out.” _

“I’m not stopping for anyone, not even for you!” He said angrily, shouting another incantation, one that propelled a gale of razor-sharp ice shards towards Klaus and Randy. The two men had a silent conversation, and Randy flicked his wand, summoning a massive cookie that blocked the shards. I guess that’s the way the cookie crumbles. By the time it disappeared, Klaus had disappeared, Candace gave no indication of where he went.

Azusa looked around frantically for the man. Candace smirked, right as Klaus pointed his wand at Azusa.

“Funus Captis.” Chains of light spilled from his wand and wrapped around Azusa, entangling him. Candace shook her head at Klaus.

“Show off.” She laughed. Randy didn’t look happy though.

“Wait, Klaus.” He approached the trapped man, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Azusa...” He said softly. “That’s not fair. I made this for you.” With that, Randy clutched his shoulders tightly then pulled. Azusa’s body split in two. Instead of the blood that Candace was expecting, his body dissolved into paper that fluttered to the ground.

“Shikigami.” Candace growled, Randy just looked sad, and Klaus looked ready to kill someone. 

“Where’s the real Azusa?!” He asked, annoyed. This was the saddest Candace had ever seen Randy, and it was unsettling.

“He’s probably long gone by now.” He said looking down at the pile of papers and toeing it with his shoe. Candace, not entirely sure what to do, patted the other pink haired person on the back. Klaus muttered a swear. “What are you going to do then, Klaus?” Randy asked, expression lightening slightly.

“He’s probably running away from Gedonelune soon,” Klaus said, taking a hold of his chin in his thinking expression. “No point in chasing him. It will likely develop into a diplomatic issue, which could harm relations with Hinomoto.”

“I wish I had noticed it earlier...” Randy said, sounding sad still. Klaus looked at him.

“What’s done is done. Don’t worry about it.” Klaus said, shrugging. Randy nodded, then looked at Candace.

“I’m really glad you’re safe, Candace.” He said, his smile returning. Candace shrugged. Seemingly reminded that she was there, Klaus looked at her, then took a couple slow steps towards her.

“Candace,” he started gently she looked up at him, smiling. “You...” He paused again. “You idiot!” Candace was taken aback. “You could have been killed! You have no idea how much you made me worry!” He pushed his hair out of his face in frustration. Candace opened her mouth to defend herself but was stopped as he pulled her towards him once again. She was surprised and suddenly he was kissing her again. It was almost as if he was making sure she was still there and okay.

Once Klaus was satisfied that she was indeed in one piece and okay he pulled away from the passionate kiss.

“You could have waited to do that once we were alone,” Candace said, fiddling with the necklace Klaus was usually wearing around his neck. Randy coughed awkwardly, reminding Klaus of his presence.

“No, I was ignoring him on purpose.” Klaus said, a secretive smirk coming to his lips, as he twisted bits of Candace’s hair around his fingers. Randy started laughing and Candace glared at him.

“You aren’t very nice!” He pointed out the obvious and Candace rolled her eyes, there was the Randy she had met before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is once again late and I'm so sorry. Graduation snuck up on me and I really haven't had time or energy. Thanks for reading as always! If editing goes well the next chapter will be up shortly!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I really loved writing it. I'm sorry if it seems a little... rushed? I wrote this chapter almost five months ago. Which also means that I already have some chapters done ;) stay tuned!


End file.
